Brothers Bond
by Aragon Potter
Summary: What if on the day that Naruto becomes a official Genin of Konoha he was attacked by a mob and at that same time a black clothed stranger and his students arrive in Konoha. What link do they have to Naruto? And why are they here?
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers Bond**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

_**I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters the only Character I own are my OC's**_

It was a typical average day in Konoha the sky was clear and the sun was shinning and everyone in the village was busy and happy. Especially one particular person in the village, this person was Uzumaki Naruto.

The reason as to Naruto being so happy was because it was just yesterday that he had defeated his traitorous former sensei Mizuki. Who had tricked him into stealing the Forbidden Scroll for him, and had become an official Genin of Konoha and was now one step closer at achieving his dream of becoming Hokage.

Unfortunately not everyone in the village was happy that "Kyuubi Brat" had finally become a Genin. Some had even gone to The Hokage to try and convince The Hokage to remove him from the Shinobi Ranks, but The Hokage wouldn't budge and refused to remove Naruto as a Shinobi of Konoha since he had earned it.

"I can't believe that The Hokage is willing to let that monster become a Shinobi and be trained to get stronger", said one civilian who had been watching Naruto heading to Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"I know, The Hokage has always been too soft especially when it came to that demon", said another.

"We should have had him killed the moment that The Yondaime had sealed the fox into him and ended it existence once and for all, since the fact that "its" even alive now is an insult to everyone that day that day including The Yondaime", said a third civilian.

"Then lets do it since I know a lot of guys would love to kill that wretched "thing" for good", said the first civilian.

"Yea I in, I even get my brother and a few friends of his, since he always told me he love a chance to gut that demon and send him the hell where he belongs", said the third civilian.

"Fine then we met back in two hours, after which we hunt that hell spawn down and send him off to hell", said the second after which the three men left.

Two Hours Later at the Konoha Main Gate

At the Konoha main Gate three hooded figures could be seen walking into the village one of the figures was fairly tall and was about six foot two and wore a long Black hooded coat with the hood covering his head and his lower mouth could only be seen. He also wore black fingerless gloves, and black Shinobi pants and wore black boot and short sleeve shirt, he also carried a long O-Katana with a flame shaped like hilt (1) and a red sheath holding the sword on his left hand side.

The Second person was about five foot three and wore a long White hooded coat with green edges and the hood covering his head and his lower mouth could only be seen. He also wore black Shinobi pants and brown boots and a green open robe top with brown arm bands. He also had a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash held his long sword sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. His sword was about 1.4 meters long with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-coloured star.

The Third person was about five foot one and wore a long Gray hooded coat cover her head and her lower mouth could only be seen. Underneath the coat she wore a silver short kneed sleeveless Kunoichi outfit. With a purple corset and red ribbon around it she also wore white tabi and a pair of waraji, as well as a tight layer of fishnet that stretches from her neck down to her lower thighs underneath her outfit and wore fishnet armbands that went right up to her upper arms. She also had a long sword on her back, the handle hilt and the sheath were both pure white and the hilt was in a round circle shape.

"_Its been a long time since I been here, the village hasn't really changes all that much_", thought the person in black as memories of his past in the village started to come back, some good and a lot bad.

"Sensei are you ok?" asked the girl wearing the Gray coat since her Sensei had stopped at the entrance and was just look out at the village.

"I'm fine Saya just feeling a bit of nostalgia", replied the hooded man.

"I never took you as a nostalgic person sensei, since you always said that you don't like remembering the past much", replied the boy in the White coat.

"I may not like remembering the past much Ketsu, but I do get nostalgic now again when I'm in familiar places like everyone else. Besides only a fool tries to ignore his past since those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it", replied the person in Black.

The Man then went to the entrance booth and met to Chunins.

"Are you visiting or returning", asked the Chunin.

"Returning", replied the man in Black.

"And the children with you", asked the other Chunin.

"They are with me, they are my students, and they have citizenship for Fire Country", said the man in Black as he gave his student's papers to the Chunin to prove they were citizens of Fire Country.

"And you are a Shinobi here correct", asked the first Chunin which the man nodded

"May we have your Shinobi id card to prove your identity", asked the first Chunin again where the man simple handed it them once they gave back his student's citizenship papers.

When the two Chunin looked at the man in Black picture id card and the name and saw his face when he lift his hood a little to revealed his face they went ghost white and quickly gave back id card.

"Forgive sir, w-w-we……. had n-n-no idea that……….. y-y-you were returning to Konoha, and w-we d-d-d-did………….. not r-r-recognise you at first………. since it been twelve years since you been last here", said the first Chunin nervously.

"That is not a problem", replied the man in Black calmly without any emotion.

"We shall inform The Hokage that you have arrived at once", spoke the Second Chunin.

"That will not needed, since I will go to him myself", replied the man calmly at which both Chunin nodded.

The Man then turned to his students, "You two go ahead and get some supplies and what else we need and I met you at The Hokage Tower in an hour", spoke the man with the same neutral like tone he had spoke to with the Chunins.

The two students both nodded and then **Shunshin'd** away, while the man then continued to walk down the street slowly, taking in the sights.

Forty Minutes Later

Currently Naruto was now running for his life right, since he was being chased by a large mob of fifty civilian men, four Chunin's and a Jonin.

He had just finished celebrating his Ninja status at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, where Teuchi and his daughter Ayame had treated him to a free meal. As he left the mob and Ninja's saw him and went after him, Naruto had tried to hide but the Jonin that lead the mob was a former Oinin and was able to find them.

Also Naruto knew that if he tried to fight either the Jonin or Chunin's would beat him up and kill him along with the mob, or the Council will try and have him executed on bogus charges and for simply defending himself.

It was as he was running down the street he took a quick turn right into an alley hoping to escape from the mob, but unfortunately when he did he found it too be a dead end. Before he could even try and turn back he found the entrance into the alley being blocked by the mob.

"No where to run now demon" sneered the Jonin.

"It time to finally finish what The Yondaime started and end you once and for all and avenge every one you killed", said on of the Chunin's.

"Please don't, I didn't do any of that, I'm not the Kyuubi", pleaded Naruto frighteningly as he had back to the corner of the Alley.

"Save you pleads for someone else monster it time to die", shouted a civilian man, after which the mob charged forward and start to beat, kick stab and hit Naruto.

This continued for several minutes until a voice suddenly shouted **Fūton: Kami Oroshi** (Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountain), in which a vortex of wind hit the mob and blew them away from Naruto and out of the Alley.

Quickly enough the mob gathered themselves together saw a tall man wearing Black hooded coat with the hood covering his head where the mob could only see his lower mouth. He also wore black fingerless gloves, and black Shinobi pants and wore black boot and short sleeve shirt, he also carried a long O-Katana with a flame shaped like hilt and a red sheath holding the sword on his left hand side.

"Who the hell are you" shouted one of the Chunin.

"Who am I is of no concern to you, but I do want to know as to why over fifty grown men are attacking an innocent young boy", responded the Black clad man without any emotion.

"THAT IS NO BOY THAT'S A DEMON IN DISGISE, WHO KILLED HUNDRED OF OUT FRIENDS AND LOVED ONES", roared a civilian.

After which for a few minutes the man said nothing and continue to look at the mob until he suddenly muttered a single word.

"Baka's"

"What did you just call us, you bastard" cried a Chunin.

"I do not like to repeat myself so I will not, especially to ignorant fools such as yourselves. Clearly you lack the mental capacity to be able to tell the difference between a young boy and a demon. I have fought several different demons and I know that no demon who ever allow itself to be attacked and beaten by weaklings like yourselves", replied the man.

"You bastard", cried another Chunin as he charge forward with his Kunai, as he did the man stood still and did not even move an inch.

Just as the Chunin was about stab him with his Kunai the man quickly sidestepped the attack, and then grabbed the Chunin wrist. He then used his other hand to push in the Chunin elbow inward and in one quick motion he snapped the Chunin arm in two.

The Chunin screamed in pain, after which the man the swung the Chunin around and slammed the Chunin into the wall on his right hand side, knocking the Chunin out and causing a large dent in the wall with several spider cracks around it.

"You'll pay for that", cried another Chunin as he and two others appeared in midair behind him and were about to stab him. But before they could he disappeared and appeared in midair in front of them doing a spinning kick, in which he then hit the Chunin furthest to left. Causing him to collide with the other two, where they all slammed into the wall and knocked out together.

After which the man gracefully landed back on the ground.

"As I said, Baka's"

"Huh! So you have some skills, I see, and from what I have can see you are quite skilled at Taijutsu, judging by the way you handle my friends there you are at Jonin level which is the same level as me", spoke the Jonin as he carefully observed the man in Black.

"It seems that Konoha Ninja's have become quit arrogant since I was last here", spoke the man neutrally which caused the Jonin to frown.

"And how am I arrogant……… Since all I stated was that we were at the same level and that can't be called arrogant", replied the Jonin.

"The fact that you consider yourself to be on the same level as myself……..Is being arrogant itself", replied the man neutrally again which caused the Jonin to frown further.

"Huh! If anyone here is arrogant it is you and I think I have to humble you a bit, and teach you never to underestimate a Jonin of Konoha", spoke the Jonin as he took out his Kunai. He then got into a stance and got ready to attack the man in Black, who was remaining perfectly still as he was when the Chunin's attacked.

Just as when the Jonin was about to attack the man in Black, the man disappeared within a blink of an eye. Before the Jonin could even fully realise that the man was gone he suddenly felt an enormous pain coming form his stomach.

When he looked down he saw the man kneeling down and elbowing him in the stomach.

"_Impossible! How could he move that fast!" _thought the Jonin before he keeled over and passed out from the sheer pain of the man's hit.

"As I said, Arrogant" muttered the man.

When the fifty civilian members of the mob saw the Jonin's being defeated so easily and effortlessly by the Black hooded stranger they started to get scared. Many were already starting to think about running away, until one of the members suddenly spoke up.

"Come on, he just one man he can't beat us all", cried a member of the man as he charge forward with his knife, after which the rest of the mob charged forward as well.

As the lead civilian charge forward with his knife and was about to stab the Black clad man he in the stomach. The Black clad man caught the civilian wrist just before the knife could penetrate him, after which the man then twisted the civilian man arm with such force he broke the civilian man arm. The Black clad man then lifted the civilian man arm upward which then caused the civilian man arm to snap causing the man to scream out in pain and collapse on the ground. After which the Black clad stranger went and engaged the rest of the mob.

(Go to Youtube and type in Tony Jaa breaking bones Revenge of the Warrior -- Tom Yum Goong or type in Warrior King Bone Breaking to see what fight scene was like)

After the fight had ended every single member of the mob was on the ground groining and howling in pain. Since every single one of them had broken a bone whether it was an arm or a leg or even both. The Black clad man had beaten them all effortlessly within just two minutes.

"Cursed filth", spat the Black clad man as he looked down at the groining men as they held their broken limbs with a disgusted look on his face. Since he despised people like them who attacked and beat innocent children who are unable to defend themselves. When he fought the men he had held back enormously, since he could have killed all of them within seconds but decided not to and to just teach them a severe lesson about attacking children.

This had been an enormous amount of self control from the man since when he was walking in the middle of the street, and saw the mob chasing the boy and the corner him in the alley and attack him. The Black man had been sorely tempted the butcher all of them, but believed to do so would be more trouble than it was worth.

The Black clad man then quickly disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto and turned him over to see how badly hurt he was. When he turned Naruto around (who was unconscious due to the beating and was in a huddle position) and saw his face, a shocked looked came across the man face.

"_Naruto!.........But how I thought he was dead Sarutobi even showed me his body, so why did he lie to me_", though the man in confusion until he looked at Naruto whisker birth marks. After which he then opened up Naruto orange jacket, and lifted up his shirt and channelled some Chakra onto Naruto stomach. When he did Naruto's seal appeared over his stomach and confirmed the Black clad man worst fears, he then turned and looked up at The Hokage monument and Glared coldly and The Yondaime face

"_Damn you! ………Damn you to hell, It wasn't enough for you to ruin my life, but to ruin his life as well by turning him into a Jinchūriki, Damn you, Damn both you and Sarutobi to hell_", thought the man in Black angrily.

And as if answering to the Black Clad man angry thought, Sarutobi Hiruzen aka The Sandaime Hokage, aka The Professor, aka Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi's) appeared. Along with thirty ANBU Black ops operatives, where twenty of them stood behind him and the remaining ten stood around the roof tops surrounding the Black Clad man and Naruto.

Both Sarutobi and the ANBU Black ops members had been watching the entire fight from a distance. They saw how easily the Black Clad stranger had handled the Jonin and the Chunin's members of the mob as well as the civilian members of the mob. The ANBU had grown concerned when they saw him defeat the four Chunins and the Jonin like they were noting but fresh Genin. Sarutobi had also grown especially concerned when he saw how the stranger had handled the civilian members of the mob in such a brutal and vicious way, especially since the fighting style the man used seemed very familiar to him. When the man had dealt with the mob and went to Naruto Sarutobi decided to confront the man.

"Step away from Naruto and identify yourself", spoke Sarutobi with an air of authority that only a leader of men would have.

When Sarutobi spoke the man said nothing and remained still for several moments before he then picked Naruto up and stood up carrying Naruto in his left arm. After which the man the slowing turned around to face Sarutobi and the ANBU, although the man still hand his hood up so they could only see his mouth and the bottom part of his face.

"I told you to step away from Naruto, now place him on the ground immediately and identify yourself or we will be forced to attack you", spoke Sarutobi angrily. Since he was angered at how the stranger blatantly ignored his order and picked Naruto up and refused to speak.

For a few more minutes the man just stood there looking at Sarutobi and the ANBU, soon enough Sarutobi had enough and was about to speak again when the stranger suddenly spoke up in a calm but chilling cold voice.

"You lied to be Sarutobi".

"What?" asked the confused Hokage, since he did not understand what the stranger was talking about or how he knew his name.

The stranger just ignored his question and continued to speak in the same chillingly cold voice.

"You told me he was dead and yet here he is in this village alive and being attack by "_your_" Shinobi's and "_your_" villagers".

"What are you talking about? Who are you", asked annoyed and angry Sarutobi.

"Have you forgotten me already Sarutobi or have you simply become senile in your old age", replied the stranger which cause the ANBU to stiffen and get into a fighting stance, since the stranger had just insulted their leader.

"Who the devil are you? Answer me", spoke the Hokage forcefully since he was losing patients with the man.

The man did not answer or move for several minutes until he finally lifted his right hand up and removed his hood so to reveal his face.

The man was a young and attractive man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had long purple hair that reached down to his shoulder blades and it went down to his face, where he had it parted on the right side and with one long piece fallingf over his left eye. He had a narrowing face and had bright blue eyes (2).

When Sarutobi saw the man face he went pale white where a look of complete shock came across his face. Since he now knew who this person was even though the person voice had changed and he had grown more as well as looked older, he still recognized the young man. As Sarutobi looked at the young man in stun disbelief he could not help but mutter a single word.

"…….Zhane"

When the more senior members of the ANBU group saw the young man face and heard Sarutobi they could but subconsciously take a step back in fear. When the rookie and younger ANBU members saw the shock and stun look across the face of their Hokage. As well as seeing the senior members of the ANBU group taking their step backs in fear of the person. They grew confused at who was this man that got The Hokage and the senior ANBU so worried.

"So you do remember me", replied Zhane after which he then started to walk slowly towards Sarutobi and the main ANBU group.

When he got to them Zhane walked right passed Sarutobi (who was still stunned at Zhane appearing) and stopped when he was on Sarutobi left hand side. He then spoke to him without turning to the old Hokage and spoke in the same chillingly calm and cold voice he had been speaking them with.

"I suggest you have the village council fully summoned in the next three hours, because both you and they have much to explain about lying to me and for what you have done to Naruto", spoke Zhane.

When Sarutobi turned slightly to look at Zhane he saw Zhane giving him a cold look at the corner of his eye. When Sarutobi lock eyes with Zhane he suddenly felt as if he had been stabbed by an invisible blade in the chest, and all the air in his lungs got caught in his throat as he looked into Zhane cold yet empty blue eyes, the shear intensity of them nearly gave the old Kage a heart attack. The Sandaime couldn't help but feel...disturbed and slightly imitated as he looked into Zhane eyes.

After a few moments Zhane turned away from Sarutobi and was about to continue to walk forward until a young ANBU s suddenly spoke up.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to The Hokage like that", said the young ANBU as he had he had stretched out want went to grab Zhane shoulder to stop him.

"No don't!", warned Sarutobi but it was too late since just before the ANBU hand could touch Zhane shoulder, Zhane disappeared and reappeared within the blink of an eye holding the young ANBU in the middle of the air by his throat with is one remaining free hand.

As the young ANBU was being held in the air he struggled to breathe, since he could barely breathe with the vice like grip that Zhane had on his throat and was slowly being choked to death. Not to mention the intense cold glare that Zhane was giving him had frozen the young ANBU in terror.

"If you know what good for you "_boy"_ you will never try touch me like that again", said Zhane coldly which the young ANBU could only nod slightly. After which Zhane dropped him and on his rear and walked forward towards the ANBU group that were in his way.

"I suggest that you all move out of my way if you all know what is good for you", said Zhane coldly.

Like Sarutobi the ANBU group couldn't help but feel disturbed and imitated of the intensity of Zhane's cold empty eyes. They could practically feel the imitating presence that Zhane was well know to have. It was made even worse when he started to leak out a small amount of Killing Intent. Even though it was small it was incredibly thick and potent where it took all the will power that the ANBU had no to wither under the Killing Intent.

Soon enough the ANBU quickly made a path for Zhane to walk through.

"A wise choice", replied Zhane emotionlessly as he walk through the group and down the street a bit and then **Shunshin****'d** away with the unconscious and beaten Naruto still in his left arm.

"Cough……Who the hell……..cough……..was that………cough……..bastard…….cough" asked the young ANBU who was still holding his throat in pain.

"That "bastard" as you called him is Akechi Zhane or as we would know him best in the ANBU division as Chiniiroryu (The Bloody Red Dragon)", spoke a ANBU Captain.

"T-T-That was him?!" asked the young ANBU as he went pale white with fear, since Chiniiroryu was a name well known to all ANBU. Due to the number of enemies he butchered during The Third Great Shinobi World War.

"Yes, but there is one other name that he is better know as and is more famous as", said another ANBU captain.

"Which is?" asked the young ANBU although dreading the answer.

"Konoha no Hitokiri Battōsai (Konoha's Sword-drawing Manslayer) (3)", spoke the ANBU.

When the young ANBU heard this he nearly shitted himself at realising how close he came to being killed. Since Hitokiri Battōsai was a named that was nearly as feared and revered as the Konoha's Yellow Flash in other Countries especially in Iwa. His power and fame was so great in Konoha that only the likes of Konoha no Shiroi Kiba (Konoha's White Fang) Hatake Sakumo, The Densetsu no Sannin (The Legendary Three Ninja), Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi's) Sarutobi Hiruzen and Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash) Namikaze Minato as well as a few select others could surpass it in fame and reverence.

The other younger ANBU where no better off than the one who had challenge Zhane, since they had nearly attack Zhane, which they now knew would have resulted in their deaths or having every bone in their bodies broken in the very lest.

"Hokage-sama should we be worried that he may harm the boy considering that he's-" spoke a female ANBU but before she could finish she was interrupted by Sarutobi.

"No, Zhane would never harm Naruto in a million years".

"But how can you be sure?" asked another ANBU.

"Because Zhane would sooner cut off his own right arm than harm his own brother or to be more precise his half brother", spoke Sarutobi with a sigh, since he knew what was going to happen very soon.

"B-B-Brother?" said a one of the ANBU who were all stunned.

To which Sarutobi just nodded.

"T-Then would t-t-that mean t-that-"asked the same ANBU only to be interrupted by Sarutobi

"Yes! both Naruto and Zhane are the sons of The Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato", replied Sarutobi with another sigh, as the ANBU were completely stunned, since they now knew exactly what was going to happen in next few hours.

"_And may the Heavens have mercy on us all, for Zhane certainly will not once he learns the truth_", though Sarutobi as he felt older than he had ever felt in his entire life as he slowly walked back to The Hokage Tower to prepare for the Council meeting as well as the bloodbath that was sure to follow.

A/N Well that it for my new story Brothers Bond tell me what you think on it any suggestions are welcome and criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful all flame will be ignored since they are unwelcome.

Also the next chapter will deal with Zhane learning what happen to Naruto as well as a flashback of Zhane to give a better layout of what Zhane is like and why he hates his Father Minato so much and why he left the village.

(1). Go to Profile Page for image of the sword hilt shape

(2). Go to Profile Page for image of what Zhane looks like

(3). This is not a Rurouni Kenshin crossover I'm only borrowing the nickname nothing more since I always found the name cool as well as its meaning.

Hope you enjoyed the story please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers Bond**

**Chapter 2: Looking Back**

_Thinking/Memories_

**Jutsu**

"_**Summons Talking"**_

_**I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters the only Character I own are my OC's**_

After leaving The Hokage and the ANBU, Zhane **Shunshin****'d **himself and Naruto to the Hospital and quickly entered it carrying Naruto in his arms.

"Excuse me madam, but I need help, this boy has been attacked and needs medical attention immediately", spoke Zhane to a nurse at lobby receptionist desk.

"Of course sir, let me have a look at him", spoke the nurse but the moment that she saw that the boy that Zhane was carrying was Naruto her face suddenly turned to anger and disgust.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT HELL SPAWN DOING HERE? HE DOESN'T DESERVE ANY THREATMENT AFTER ALL THE PEOPLE HE'S KILLED. THROW HIM OUT TO THE STREET AND LET HIM DIE IN THE GUTTER WHERE HE BELONGS! HE SHOULD B- ARGH!" shouted the nurse until she was suddenly grabbed by Zhane by the throat and lifted up and held in the air by Zhane free hand. As the nurse was lifted in the air she struggled to breath due to Zhane vice-like on her throat, and was petrified by pure terror as she looked into his cold murderous eyes, that told her that she was a hairsbreadth away from having her necked snapped.

"Now I'm only going to ask this once, so I suggestion that you listen well fool….because if you do not answer it then there will be one more body in the morgue….do you understand me", spoke Zhane with a cold and dangerous voice. To which the nurse just nodded, since she could not speak, with Zhane hand on her throat.

"Good…then, tell me where the nearest free room is so that I can treat this boy since it is clear that the hospital's medical staff are made up entirely of imbeciles", said Zhane to which the nurse point to the hallway at Zhane right.

"G-Go…d-do-down the…h-hallway….. T-t-to room t-twenty-two….. Which w-will b-be on your right h-hand side…that room is free", croaked the nurse after which Zhane than let her go, where she then landed on her rear. Zhane then started to walk down to the hallway until he suddenly stopped and spoke to the women without turning around to face her.

"If you do not wish to have any more injured people I suggest that you keep people out of that room. Also a word of advice, I suggest from now on you think carefully before you speak in front of someone, since if you do not…you are liable to get yourself killed….. _Especially when you speak to me_", spoke Zhane where he finished with a murderous tone and released a small burst of Killing Intent, and sent it directly at the nurse and knocked the foolish nurse out and caused her to start foaming from the mouth.

When Zhane entered the room he locked the room and then laid Naruto on the bed and started to examine Naruto body for what kind of injuries he had. As he examined Naruto he found that he had four broken ribs as well as a fractured leg and a broken arm as well as several bruises and large cuts on his body. Also as he examined them Zhane was shocked to see Naruto's body was littered in old scars…he had several diagonal scars going across his chest and back. His arms looked like they had been burnt by something and on his back were several large scars as if he had been tortured.

When Zhane had seen all this words could not began to say the shear amount or rage and fury that he was feeling right now. Although on the outside Zhane seemed to be calm and emotionless, but on the inside and raging storm of fury and anger was raging inside of him.

"_THOSE MONSTER HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO HIM HE'S ONLY A BOY…WHEN I FIND THE ONES WHO HAVE DONE THIS TO HIM…I SWEAR ON THE BLOOD OF MY ANCESTORS THEY WILL KNOW SUFFERING AND PAIN LIKE NO OTHER MAN OR WOMEN HAS EVER KNOWN , I SWEAR IT!_" thought Zhane in a fury.

After a minute or so Zhane calmed himself down and continue to look over Naruto as he did he could not help but remember that first and last time he saw him.

-Flashback-

_Currently sitting alone on a bench near the double doors of the birthing room in a hidden location outside Konoha village, Namikaze Minato was sitting there waiting for Biwako, the Sandaime's wife, to call him in to birthing room so that he could maintain the seal of the Kyubi and hold it back when Kushina was giving birth to his second son Naruto._

_As he waited he saw someone walking towards him, the person he saw was his eldest son Zhane._

_Although he was only ten Zhane was tall for his age and was about five foot five, he wore a black shirt and black Shinobi's pants and wore iron guard fingerless gloves, he also wore a standard Shinobi flack Jacket although instead of the standard green one that Konoha Shinobi's usually wore Zhane's one was black. He had long purple hair that reached down to his shoulder and it went down to his face, where he had it parted on the right side and with one long piece falling over his left eye. Zhane also carried his black bladed sword that had a flame shaped hilt (which he hand made himself) on his left hand side._

_Zhane had only recently became a Jonin since he had only just retired from the ANBU division which he joined when he was only eight, making him both the youngest person to become an ANBU operative and a Jonin in Konoha's history._

_When Zhane reached Minato he just walked past him without so much as a word to him and went to stand against the wall in front of Minato and folded his arms, lowered his head and closed his eyes as he waited with Minato._

_Minato just signed in the past two years his and Zhane relationship had not been good which was putting it mildly, since Zhane hated Minato with a passion, not that Minato blamed him for hating him since he hated himself for what he did._

_The reason for all this was because of what happened in a mission during The Third Great Shinobi World War Minato and his old teammate Akechi Gracia (Zhane mother (1)). Their mission was to sneak behind Iwa lines when Konoha forces drew out Iwa Main forces in a pitch battle, and then sneak into Iwa main supply base and destroy it. With the supply base destroy Iwa would have no choice but to fall further back to Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country) and out of Kusa no Kuni (Grass Country). The mission was a success and they where able to destroy the supply base but it had been more heavily guarded than was believed during which Gracia had been badly wounded it the fight._

_Minato had been able hide both her and himself in a small cave in a large forest from the pursuing Iwa Shinobi's and set up a few traps to both protect them and warn them if anyone was near the Cave. Minato then treated Gracia to the best of his abilities so that she should could at lest survive long enough to get back to base when she could get proper medical treatment._

_For several hours they had waited to when the area was clear of enough Iwa Shinobi's to make a break back to Konoha lines since they knew that if they tried to break through with the forest full of Iwa Ninja's they would never make it out alive especially with Gracia in her wounded condition ._

_After a while he had gone out to scout around the area and see if the Iwa Shinobi's had gone by and if they could make a break back to Konoha's lines. But as he was scouting around he saw something he never thought he would see, he saw the Yondaime Tsuchikage travelling with just two Jonin guards and heading towards the battle between Konoha and Iwa forces._

_At the time he did not want to miss an opportunity like that and so he perused after the Tsuchikage since he knew at the time if he killed the Tsuchikage, Iwa would have no choice but to surrender, hence ending the war and with such a light guard he believed he could do it and so he pursued after them. For twenty minutes he chased after the Tsuchikage and his Guards, but unfortunately at some point he had lost them, after which he then headed back to Gracia._

_But when he got back he found the bodies of two Iwa Shinobi's and Gracia dead body, which had been mutilated with signs of being raped before hand. It was when he saw this he realised that when he went after the Tsuchikage and his guards some Iwa Shinobi's had attacked her, and although she clearly fought back, the remaining Iwa Shinobi or Shinobi's had overwhelmed her and preceded to rape and mutilate her and then kill her before leaving._

_After he got back to Konoha he explained what had happened to Jiraiya, Sarutobi and the Konoha Elders._

_That was properly the worst day in Minato's life since it was the first and only time that Jiraiya had ever looked disappointed and ashamed of Minato, since he had left his wounded teammate alone and unprotected. It got even worse when Zhane burst the room since he had accidently overheard what had happened when he was coming to report to the Sarutobi about his last mission._

_So when Zhane heard what had happened to his mother, and how Minato was responsible for his mother's death, and wasn't going to be punished for abandoning his wounded teammate after a mission, (which was a high crime in Konoha) so that he could to chase after the Tsuchikage. Who was never even confirmed sighted at the battle by any other Konoha Shinobi's, it caused Zhane to burst into the room and try and attack him only to be held back by Jiraiya._

_It got even worse when Zhane learned that what had happened to his mother would never be released to the public (2), since he (Minato) had been named as the Sandaime successor and become the next Hokage._

_When Zhane heard this he lost complete control of himself and broke out of Jiraiya hold and attacked him (Minato). During which the fight between them speared into the street, during the fight Zhane also awakened his bloodline the Bāsākāmoui (Berserker Fury (3)), which had thought to have been lost, since his mother never awakened it and he had show no signs of having it either._

_When Minato had finally beaten Zhane, he had tried to reconcile with Zhane but when he tried to hug him, Zhane slapped him away. After which Zhane then renounced him as his father and said he wanted nothing to do with again, since as far as Zhane was concerned he was the man who abandoned his mother to be raped and murdered._

_When Zhane said that it had broken Minato's heart, Zhane hadn't even let him come to Gracia funeral and pay his last respects. Zhane also cut all contact with Kushina as well even though she was his godmother. The reason why was because a few months after Gracia death she married Minato, which Zhane found it to be a betrayal by Kushina to his mother for marrying the man who abandoned her best friend._

_It was after Gracia death did Zhane become distant from most people and became cold and uncaring to everyone except for a select few. During the War his fame rose to new heights, Zhane became almost as infamous with Iwa and Konoha's other enemies as Minato was. Where by the end of the War, Zhane was known not only as Chiniiroryu (Bloody Red Dragon) from when he was in ANBU. But also earned the new nickname Konoha no Hitokiri Battousai (Konoha's Sword Drawing Manslayer) due to the shear numbers of Iwa Shinobi's he killed as revenge for his mother Gracia._

_When the War ended and Minato was about to become Hokage Zhane immediately retired from the ANBU right before he would have become the youngest ANBU captain ever at age ten. Most did not know why he did it since the fight between Minato and Zhane was kept quiet, although the few that knew about falling out between Minato and Zhane knew that Zhane did not want to serve directly under Minato._

_Before that, both Minato and Kushina had tired many times to try and make peace with Zhane but each time he just shunned them away, Zhane had even became disgusted the people of Konoha at how they would praise Minato all the time, since he found it a insult to his mother memory as they praised the man responsible for his her death._

_It was not until when Minato and Kushina sent word to Zhane that she was pregnant with Naruto did things show signs of some improvement since Zhane was actually willing to speak to them even for a few minutes. Zhane would even come by time from time to see how Kushina was doing and if she needed anything when Minato was away on missions._

_But even despite this improvement the tension between them was still thick and Zhane would only speak to Minato when he had to._

_For the next few minutes there was nothing but silence between the two of them, soon enough though Biwako called Minato in as they were ready to begin the birthing, Zhane was allowed to enter as well due to being family and having clearence as well._

_For the next hour or so Zhane as standing next to kushina hold her hand as a sign of support as she gave birth to Naruto, as Kushina was screaming, Minato grew concerened and panicked a little over the pain his wife was suffering, at this Biwako commented how he was the Yondaime Hokage and shouldn't panic along with stating that this was why women have babies and men don't as they can't handle pain._

_This comment of course brought a ghost of a smile to Zhane lips, but the smile quickly ended when Kushina started screaming again and nearly broke his hand by squeezing it too tightly, soon enough though Biwako cried out that she could see the head and that Kushina was nearly there. At the same time Minato was struggling to hold the Kyubi in it's seal, after one final push the sound of a crying baby that had just been born was heard in the room, and Biwako was ordering the ANBU assistant Taji to get hot water._

_Soon after Biwako was holding a crying baby Naruto with wisker birthmarks on his face no doubt some kind of result of being the child of the Jirchuriki of the Kyubi, "Congratulations it's a healthy baby boy" say said._

_At this sight but Minato and Kushina cried tears of joy, even Zhane smiled at the sight of he new baby brother. This was something that made both Minato and Kushina smile, since this was the first time that either of them had seen Zhane smile since before his mother's death._

_"Isn't he beautiful Minato-kun?" asked Kushina to which Minato only nodded and smiled down on his newly born son and then kissed Kushina on the head._

_After which Minato then had a serious look on his face, "Okay Kushina I know you exhusted from the birth, but we've gotta get the Kyubi completly sealed", where he then quickly went over to the seal on Kushina belly._

_"Huuuuuh...Haaaaah...Right!...But first, Zhane would you please hold Naruto for me" said Kushina as she prepared herself for the sealing._

_"Of course" said Zhane as he let go Kushina and went to Biwako and took Naruto from her._

_As Zhane gently held on to Naruto as he started to settle down and stop crying, Zhane could not help like the idea of being a older brother and looking out for Naruto, as he thought of this, Zhane smiled down at his new born brother._

_But a moment later, Zhane shinobi sense's kicked in as he sensed something, where as he turned around slightly he saw Biwako and Taji fall dead and with a Black hooded stranger wearing a orange mask with Black wavy lines on it and a single eyehole on the right side on it._

_At the same time that Zhane had turned around slightly, the Black hooded stranger threw a kunai at him aiing for teh backl of his neck, Zhane had tried to move, but the Kunai came at him too fast for him to fully avoid, where it slashed the side of his neck casing blood to gush out of it and Zhane to fall to the ground._

_As he fell, the Black hooded stranger quickly took Naruto from him and held him in front of Minato and Kushina in a threating manner._

_"Youndaime Hokage...Minato...Back away from the jinchūriki, or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute"._

_When Minato saw the hooden stranger, he could not help but wonder who he was and how he broke through the protected barrier around the hidout._

_It was as he was thinking of this that Kushina suddenly started to scream out in pain as the seal was weaking and the Kyubi was trying to get out._

_"Back away from the Jirchuriki...or don't you care if your son dies?" asked the hooded stranger, as he threatened to killing the know crying baby Naruto with a kunai in his hand._

_"Now hold it, j-just calm down!" spoke Minato frighten like, as he feared for his just born son life._

_"You should take your own advice, Minato. I perfectly calm", spoke the hooded stranger, as threw Naruto into the air and was about to stab the falling baby Naruto with the Kunai._

_ But just as he was about to stab Naruto, there was a sudden yellow flash and Naruto disappeared and reappeared with Naruto in his arms on the wall._

_"You certainly live up to the Yellow Flash moniker, Hokage-san" spoke the stranger when he saw Minato on the wall with the wailing Naruto  
_

_At the same time, Zhane, who was still alive dispite his wound, reappeared behind the hooded stranger with his Black Katana in hand and slashed at the hooded stranger only to much of his shock and everyone else's in the room, the Blade just passed right through him._

_At thisthe Stranger the disappeared and reappeared at the other end of the room, and looked at Zhane who was still bleeding baldly from the wound in the side of his neck and was panting heavily._

_"So you're still alive! It's impressive that you're able to dodge the letal blow of my Kunai to the extent that you did in the time you had, and even more so, that you can move as fast as you can while still bleeding like that. But then again I shouldn't be that surprised, you Akechi's have a rather nasty habit of never going down easily and always have to make things difficult" remarked the hooded stranger._

_"Who are you?" asked Zhane angrily, as he held his sword up and at the same time fighting off the dizziness and keeping himself steady, as the loss of blood was making it hard for him to stay focus on his oppenant._

_The hooded stranger did not answer Zhane question, but did ask them both something else._

_"Tell me what will you both do now?" _

_Not getting what the hooded stranger meant at first Zhane quickly looked at the corner of his eye at Minato and Naruto, it was then that Minato noticed the explosive notes that were now stuck to the bottom of cloth that Naruto was rapped in. Seeing them as well Zhane quickly pushed himself forward and ran to Naruto and Minato, to try and save Naruto._

_At the same time Minato quickly swiped Naruto out of his cloth, just as the notes were about to explode and when Zhane arrived next to Minato and Naruto and took a hold of Naruto, at the moment that Minato used his _**_Hirenkyaku no Jutsu _**_(God Step Technique) to transported Zhane, Naruto and himself to his home. Zhane quickly took the cloth off Naruto and threw it away, where he and the Yondaime with Naruto, quickly jumped out of the house just as the notes exploded and blew the house up._

_Both Zhane and Minato landed ruffly on the ground near one another, while Minato still clung to the wailing Naruto._

_Quickly the Yondaime looked down at his wailing son to see if he was hurt, "Thank god...your not hurt..." said Minato, before quickly turning to his elder son next to him, "Zhane are yo-..."_

_"I'm fine"grunted Zhane as he pulled out a piece of wood that was stabbed in his arm from the explosion, "How's Naruto?" he asked with concern as he turned to Minato and Naruto, who was still crying._

_"He's ok", replied Minato with relief as he was gald that both his sons were ok, after which he cringed slightly in pains as a piece of wood was stuck in his leg, which was no doubt because of the explosion._

_When Zhane pulled the piece of wood out of his leg, Minato then spoke to him, "He's after Kushina, He forced me to use my** Hirenkyaku no Jutsu** to seperate us from him, as he knew you would go next to me when you saw Naruto was endanger, and I would transport us both away from him and Kushina"_

_"Yes I know" replied Zhane seriously._

_"We Gotta hurry then", said Minato as he transported Zhane, Naruto and himself to the Hokage's underground shealter._

_Once there Minato quickly handed Zhane, Naruto, who was still crying, "Zhane you watched and care for Naruto here, as you both be safe here I going to get Kushina"._

_Zhane justed nodded, even though he wanted to go with Minato and get the hodded stranger, he knew that in the state he was in he would be no help to Minato and just be a hindrance to the Yondaime, when fighting against the hooded stranger._

_As soon as Minato left Zhane quickly calmed the crying Naruto down and then placed him in the small bed in the shealter to sleep, after which Zhane then went to the nearby press and got some cloths and things and started to treat his wounds with the limit healing Jutsu's he knew, after which he then took a blood pill so to replace the blood that he had lost._

_As soon as he was finish tending to himself, Minato reappeared with Kushina in his arms._

_"Kushina!...is she ok" asked Zhane as he went over to her and Minato._

_At this a dark look came over Minato, one that Zhane had not see other than on the battlefield against Iwa, "No!...I was too late to stop him he was able to extract the Kyubi from Kushina"_

_At this Zhane quickly turned to Kushina who's skin was pale white, sweating and panting heavily, upon seeing and hearing this Zhane quickly knew what that ment, Kushina was going to die, there was no question, it was a miracle that she was even still alive after the Kyubi was extracted from her._

_Minato then quickly laid Kushina next to the sleeping Naruto, where she quickly took a hold of her sleeping baby, knowing knowing that she did not have long left and wanted to be with and hold onto her son for as long as possible._

_A pained look came accross both Minato's and Zhane faces, where then then both tighted there fists in anger, knowing who was responible for this happy day turning into a night of, pain, suffering and sorrow._

_"Zhane!...I want you to stay here with Kushina and Naruto an-" spoke Minato but was interrupted by Zhane turning him with a cold anger look at him._

_"The hell I 'am I not staying here while you go fighting the Kyubi and that man, I'm going out there and when I find him I will kill him myself", spoke Zhane as even dispite his anger towards Kushina. He still cared what happened to her and after what the hooded stanger had done to her and tried to do to Naruto, he wasn't going to rest until he held that man still beating heart in his hand and rammed it down his throat._

_"Zhane I don't have time to argue you, so for once listen to me an-..." siad the Yondaime, but before he could finsih the weaken Kushina spoke up._

_"M-Min-Minato...l-let Zhane g-go...I will b-be fine...you need him more out there than I n-need him here"._

_At this the Hokage's eyes soften and relented, "Fine then...Zhane I need you to go out to the village and warn them and then lead the a force to try and hold the Kyubi back until Konoha can fully mobilize it forces"._

_At this Zhane nodded and then** Shunshin'd** (Body-flicker) away_.

_Once Zhane was gone Kushina spoke again, "Minato...Thank you... good luck"_

_Minato then turned around and put on his long trench coat, "I be back before you know it", he said before he dissappeared in a yellow flash_

_-Three Hours Later-_

_Three hours after the Kyuubi was sighted a fierce battle was raging between the forces of Konoha and the Kyuubi. The battle had started when the Vanguard of eighty Shinobi's lead by Zhane engaged Kyuubi; they were able to delay the Kyuubi for about an hour before it reached Konoha main defence line which stood right in front of Konoha._

_Konoha forces fought hard against the Kyuubi and held it back but after two hours of fierce fighting the Konoha defence line was on the verge of collapsing._

_As the ANBU commander tried to reorganise the defence line he suddenly heard a voice calling out to him._

_"Wolf!... What is going on?"_

_When the ANBU Commander Wolf turned around he saw a badly wounded Zhane coming towards him. His clothes were tattered and were covered in dried blood and was clutching his side, which was badly bandage up and bleeding fresh blood. He had several cuts on his face and his uniform was badly torn up where it showed more cuts, there was also several chakra burns on his skin along with bruises as well._

_"Zhane your alive! ...Where are the rest of your men? …When we lost contact with you and the others we thought the Kyuubi had killed you all", spoke the ANBU Commander._

_"All the others are dead, I'm the only one left….. So what's the situation?" spoke Zhane has he held his side since he was clearly in a lot of pain._

_"The main line is about to collapse we can't keep the Kyuubi back from Konoha any longer"._

_"Where the Yondaime shouldn't he be here", replied Zhane._

_"The Hokage has yet to appear at all….I sent word requesting him to the front line, but he sent word back saying that we are to hold the line for as long as possible and that he was preparing for a Jutsu to stop the Kyuubi"._

_At this Zhane frowned since he was unsure of what kind of Jutsu would stop the Kyubi, but if it was time he needed then it was time they would give him._

_"Wolf! How long would you need to reform the main defence line?"_

_"About fifteen minutes…but why?"_

_"Because I going to give you those fifteen minutes", replied Zhane._

_"Zhane! You can't be serious, your wounded enough as it is, besides there no way you can hold Kyuubi by yourself, you need a summons like the Toads or some other large summons to do that", spoke the ANBU Commander._

_Zhane just ignored him and then began to prepare to use one of his signature Jutsu's that he had created. The Jutsu was called **Hirenkyaku ****no Jutsu** which Zhane created to rival his Father's **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique)._

_The **Hirenkyaku ****no Jutsu** allowed Zhane to travel great distances within seconds with a single step. The technique worked where he would gather chakra under his feet and release it when there was a certain amount under his feet and would then let it all go in a single burst. After which he would ride them the small shock blast to his desired locations much like the gliding on air in a single step at astonishing speed. The technique could nearly rival Zhane Father's **Hiraishin no Jutsu** in speed and deadliness. Although the only flaws with it were that it put a great deal of stress on Zhane body and took very good control of Chakra to do the technique correctly._

_After Zhane had gathered enough Chakra he disappeared in a gust of wind and a small shock blast, right in front of the ANBU Commander._

_Knowing that he could not stop Zhane the ANBU Commander decided to use whatever little time Zhane could give them and started to give out orders to his men and reform the defence line._

_As this was happening Zhane suddenly appeared right on the snout of the Kyuubi and before the Kyuubi could fully realise that Zhane was on its nose, Zhane slashed at the Kyuubi eyes temporarily blinding the demon and halting its advance on Konoha._

_When Zhane slashed its eyes the Kyuubi howled and roared in pain and started to trash around, but soon enough the Kyuubi's healing powers quickly healed its eyes. But when the Kyuubi eyes where healed, Zhane used his **Hirenkyaku ****no Jutsu **to disappear again and reappear on the Kyuubi's back. He then channelled his Chakra into his sword which activated its special ability to generate Black Lightning around it allowing it to cut or pierce almost anything. After which he then stabbed his sword into the Kyuubi's back, although the Lightning charged sword stab did little to truly hurt the Kyuubi it still caused it monetary pain (much like a wasp stinging a person), and kept the Kyuubi distracted._

_After stabbing the Kyuubi Zhane used his **Hirenkyaku ****no Jutsu **to appear on another part of the Kyuubi's body and hit it with another attack._

_For the next twenty minutes this continued, where Zhane would slash and attack all around Kyuubi's body with different Jutsu's and attacks and would use his **Hirenkyaku ****no Jutsu** to appear on different parts of its body after each attack. The reason for this method of attacking the Kyuubi was not meant to stop, wound or defeat the Kyuubi but to distract it and give the defence forces time to reorganise. It also succeeded in annoying the Kyuubi as well, since although the attacks did little than sting him it greatly irritated it at the fact that these "stings" were happening all over his body. Not to mention the fact that he could not swat Zhane away and kill him, since he was too small and fast to hit (like a wasp flying around a person and stinging him/her)._

_But unfortunately after twenty minutes of doing this the effects of doing **Hirenkyaku ****no Jutsu **for so long in his wounded state started to take effect on Zhane, where it was becoming more and more difficult to constantly use and maintain it. Eventually the Kyuubi got a luckly swing with one of its tails and hit Zhane hard and sent him through Konoha's main wall and through a house which collapsed on him._

_But thankfully Zhane efforts were not in vain, since he had bought the Konoha defence forces vital time to reorganise their positions and were able to hold the Kyuubi back for another twenty minutes._

_After which the Yondaime arrived on top of Gamabunta and used the **Shiki Fūjin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) and sealed the Kyuubi into the Naruto._

_After the battle Zhane was found by several Shinobi's and had somehow survived being hit by the Kyuubi and having a house fall on top of him along with the other injuries he suffered._

_But even though he had survived he was in a coma for about three months._

_-Three Months Later -_

_When Zhane awoken he was greeted by Sarutobi and Jiraiya (who had returned after hearing of the attack)._

_"Good afternoon Zhane, I'm glad to see that your have awaken", spoke Sarutobi in a Grandfatherly manner._

_"W-Where am I", groaned Zhane as he felt stiff and very sore._

_"Your in the hospital, you been in a coma for three months brat", answered Jiraiya who was glad to see Zhane alive and awake._

_"Three months?", said Zhane as he sat up but suddenly fell back down on the bed due to the pain his body was in, "What happened to the Kyuubi?" croaked Zhane._

_"The Kyubi was defeated by Minato not long after you were hit by the Kyubi and sent through the main wall", said Sarutobi._

_"How?" asked Zhane._

_"Your Fath-," spoke Sarutobi but quickly stopped when Zhane gave him a "look" when he called Minato his father and quickly rephrased what he was about to say._

_"Minato, used the **Shiki Fūjin **that he created to rip out the Kyuubi's soul and seal it away", answered Sarutobi after which he continued. "Unfortunately due to the Jutsu, Minato had to give up his life and have the Shinigami (Death God), devour his soul to use the Jutsu to defeat the Kyuubi"._

_"Yes I'm aware of the Jutsu and what price the user has to pay to use it", replied Zhane emotionlessly, since on the few and short conversation he had with the Yondaime, he mention the Jutsu to Zhane and what it did._

_Zhane knew that the Jutsu invoked the powers of the Shinigami. In which the Shinigami would use the user as a kind of Avatar, where once the user grabs onto the opponent, the Shinigami would then pull out the opponent soul and seal it into the user. After the sealing was completed the Shinigami would then consume the soul of both the user and the opponent, sentencing them both to an eternity of battle with one another in its stomach._

_When Zhane realised this he remained silent, since he did not know how he should feel, since although he still hated the Yondaime for being responsible for his mother's death. The man did give his life to protect and save others something even Zhane could not help but respect and admire._

_"What of Kushina? Is she ...?" asked Zhane neutrally._

_At this both Jiraiya and Sarutobi faces saddened._

_"Yes Zhane she is we found her body in the Hokage's shealter not long after the Kyubi was defeated", spoke Sarutobi sorrowfully._

_At this Zhane lowered his head, not surprised as like all jinchūriki once the demon the house is extracted they would die from the result of the painful extraction, it was just a mircle the Kushina survived it for as long as she did._

_"A-And Naruto?" asked Zhane as fear began to clutch at his chest. At which the two men look at each other but said nothing._

_"What happened to my brother?" cried Zhane angrily as he stood up despite the pain, since he wanted answers._

_"Zhane don't push yourself!" warned Jiraiya "You were already badly wounded before you took on the Kyubi by yourself, and you were at deaths doorstep after they found you underneath that house, it's a miracle that you're even alive"._

_"I don't care, tell me what happen to Naruto or I swear on my mother's grave I will tear this building down brick by brick until I find him!" cried Zhane angrily._

_"Zhane…Naruto is dead", said Sarutobi without any emotion._

_"What?" cried Zhane as he didn't believe what he was hearing._

_"Naruto is dead" repleated Sarutobi, "We found Naruto with Kushina body, and he was alive and was put in a baby incubator by a nurse, when he was brought to the hopital. During which the incubator failed due to a power outage as Kyubi attack had damaged some of the power lines and the nurse and doctors where too busy with the wounded to notice what had happened. With the sudden temperature drop Naruto fragile organs were damage and he got sick…he died the following week", said Sarutobi as he lowered his gaze so not to look Zhane in the face._

_When Zhane heard this he couldn't believe it…his brother was dead… the only family he had left in the world was dead. After hearing this Zhane began to hyperventilate and then started to have a panic attack._

_Sarutobi and Jiraiya quickly went over to Zhane and after a few minutes they were able to calm Zhane down, where he then asked to see Naruto's body if it hadn't been buried yet. Sarutobi and Jiraiya then brought Zhane (who was on a wheelchair) to the morgue, where Sarutobi revealed the dead body of baby Naruto (4) to Zhane while Jiraya stayed outside the morgue._

_After a minute or so of looking at the lifeless body of his dead baby brother Zhane looked away since he couldn't stand looking at him like that._

_Zhane then pushed himself away and started to head back out the morgue, but before he could leave Sarutobi called out to him._

_"Zhane!" To which Zhane stopped but did not turn around._

_"I know this is not really the right time or place, but I thought you should know, based on the reports that I received from the ANBU Commander and those that fought at the battle against the Kyuubi. Both I along with the Council of Elder Shinobi's have decided that you will be given the Rank of Jonin Commander, as a token of gratitude, for your courage and valour in the battle against the Kyuubi. Since the defence line would have surely have fallen had you not delayed the Kyuubi. You are also be given the same travel rights and other privileges that both Tsunade and Jiraiya have, since I know you have many painful memories here. So I thought it might be best that you could leave for a while and grieve in your own way and sort yourself out"._

_"Thank you Sarutobi I will take your offer and once I have recovered and I will leave since I think it is best I leave the village for now. Also if you don't mind I would like to be alone right now", said Zhane with turning to Sarutobi._

_"Of course"_

_After which Zhane left the morgue._

_For the next three months Zhane stayed in the hospital so that he could recover and do his physiotherapy, due to the fact that he was recovering he could not go to Naruto funeral which Sarutobi told him took place a few days after he went to see his body(5)._

_During those three months Zhane had no visitors other than the Sandaime(6). After he had fully healed, Zhane gather his belongs at his family home and took some scroll that the Yondaime had in his home on sealing and then left._

-End Flashback-

When Zhane finished remembering the events that lead him to unknowingly leave Naruto alone in a village full of people that hated him, he could not help but feel the rising rage inside him grow more and more. As well as the growing urge telling him to go and find Sarutobi and Jiraiya and rip both of the apart limb by limb with his bare hands.

But he quickly calmed himself down and decided to focus on Naruto first and deal with Sarutobi and the others later.

After calming down Zhane suddenly felt two familiar presences enter the room.

"Sensei! What's wrong I sensed a surge of your Chakra as well as a small bit of your Killing Intent as we were travelling in the village, and thought you were under attack so we tracked you here", spoke Saya as she revealed her face which showed that she was a young and attractive girl with white haired that reached down to her lower back and tied the lower parts into a pony tail so that it went down further. Her hair also fell down to her face, where she had it parted on the left side and with one long piece falling over her right eye, she also had red eye and a sharp but well sculpted face (7).

"I' am fine Saya, I was just dealing with some trash that were attacking this boy", answered Zhane.

"But why were they attacking him?" asked Ketsu who revealed his face which showed that he was a handsome young man with a shaped sculpted face with long bright blue hair that he had tied into a ponytail and had bright blue eyes(8).

"Because he is a Jinchūriki", answered Zhane shocking both students.

"B-B-But if he is a Jinchūriki, then that would mean that he is the Jinchūriki for the Kyūbi no Yōko, since all the other Bijū's are have sealed into hosts among the other Shinobi Nations", spoke Ketsu.

"But I thought you said the Kyuubi was killed Sensei when the Yondaime sealed it within him with his **Shiki Fūjin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)", said Saya.

"That was what I believed as well, until I saw him with the whisker markings on his face and a **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** (Eight Trigrams Seal)", replied Zhane neutrally.

"Do you know who he is Sensei?" asked Saya.

"Yes…..His name is Naruto….. He is my younger brother".

When Saya and Ketsu heard this they could not believe their ears.

"B-B-Brother! ...But Sensei you said that your brother died during the Kyuubi attack", spoke Ketsu in shock.

"That was what I was told and I believed, clearly I was lied to and tricked".

"A-Are you certain… t-that he your brother Sensei?" asked Saya who was also still in shock.

"I' am"

"But why did they tell you that he was dead?" asked Ketsu

"I' am unsure as to why, but I do have a theory, but I will need to confirm it first", spoke Zhane after which he then turned to Ketsu. "Ketsu I need you to heal Naruto since he was injured from the attack".

"Right Sensei", said Ketsu after which he took out a bottle full of Water and drew the Water out of it and the water covered his hands.

After which Ketsu then channelled his chakra into the Water around his hands and put his Water covered hand on Naruto's revealed stomach and said,

"**Chiyu Mizu Jutsu** (Healing Water Technique)".

This was a technique that Ketsu had developed himself during his training with Zhane. Ketsu used his high Water affinity to cover his hands with Water and use it as a catalyst by sending healing Chakra into the Water. After which Ketsu would then have the Water spread around the person body and help accelerate a person naturally healing both internally and externally.

The technique work on similar lines of the **Shōsen Jutsu **(Mystical Palm Technique), but much faster and unlike that technique,** Chiyu Mizu Jutsu** could even heal old wounds and scars leaving no trace of the on the person body.

When Ketsu cried out the Jutsu the Water on his hands started to glow white and spread all over Naruto body and seeping into his wounds, after a while Zhane and Saya saw the wounds (both old and new) healing and disappearing. Fifteen minutes later Ketsu stopped healing and let out an exhausted sigh (since the techniques took a lot of Chakra, focus and concentration), before turning around.

"He should be fine now Sensei all he needs now is rest to recover his strength", spoke Ketsu

"Good work Ketsu", spoke Zhane after which he then went next to Naruto had point his to front fingers on Naruto's forehead.

"Sensei what are your doing?" asked Saya

"I going to use my** Rinomoi no Jutsu** (Mind-meld Technique) to merge Naruto's and my mind to together so that I can see his memories and find out exactly what kind of life Naruto has had here", replied Zhane.

Rinomoi no Jutsu was a technique Zhane had created back when he was in the ANBU division, when he was in it. Back then Zhane had spent some time in the ANBU Interrogation division; during his time there Zhane had studied under Yamanaka Inoichi the head of the ANBU Interrogation division. He had gone to ANBU Interrogation division so that he could learn how to interrogate enemy prisoners on the field correctly. During that time he witness Inoichi use the various different mind manipulating techniques that the Yamanaka Clan used. When studying under Inoichi, Zhane learned the basic principle of the Jutsu's by watching him, where he was then able to create his own mind manipulating technique based on their Jutsu's.

As the name suggests the Rinomoi no Jutsu allows Zhane to merge his mind with a person so that he and a person could share information and memories with one another. It also made a useful interrogation tool since the person with the strongest will could control what they shared. Hence if Zhane mind-meld with a person and his will was stronger then he could see all that person memories without showing any of his or learn everything that person knows. But the drawback to this Jutsu was if the other person had a stronger will than Zhane then they could make Zhane show all his memories and learns all that he knows.

"Are you sure that wise Sensei?" asked Ketsu.

"Yes, since it's the only way I will be able to know what he been through and what they been doing to him", replied Zhane where he then did a few one-handed hand signs and then spoke out,

"**Rinomoi no Jutsu**"

-Naruto Mind-

Zhane appeared in a large open hallway, at the end of the hallway he saw several doors marked "Memories", "Thought", "Subconscious" and Kyuubi Cage".

Seeing the doors Zhane went into the one he wanted the memories, after which when he entered he found himself in an empty room, but as soon as the door to the room closed the room began to change.

This was normal, since this was how he would see Naruto's memories.

-First Memory-

_Naruto was laying in his crib, no more than a few days after the Kyuubi attack. He was wide awake and was viewing his surroundings…suddenly the door to the nursery opened…revealing a nurse that (whom Zhane recognised as a younger version of the same nurse he had met earlier) with a scalpel in her hand._

_She walked over to Naruto's crib and sneered, "Demon…I am going to enjoy this so very much", spoke the nurse as she held the scalpel in her hand._

"_Time to die…demon!" she brought the scalpel down…about to drive it into Naruto's heart when the doors were slammed open as a man with white hair and a white dog mask (whom Zhane recognised as Kakashi) and a man with spiked brown hair and a bear mask (whom Zhane recognised as Tenzo) grabbed her arms. But as the scalpel fell from her hand it hit Naruto and pierced into his side._

_The nurse then began to yell, "NO! Let me go…the demon has to die, he has to die!" the woman was then struck in her left temple as she was dragged out of the room. Not even a minute later Rin (whom Zhane recognised as Kakashi's now deceased team-member) ran into the room…her eyes widened as she yelled out to Kakashi and Tenzo, "Kakashi, Tenzo…get me some coagulants now…we need to stop his bleeding fast!"_

When Zhane saw still he narrowed his eyes and swore when he saw that nurse again he would skin her alive…._slowly_.

-Second Memory-

_Naruto was sitting in a closet…clutching a blanket to himself. He was no more than a year old…and he was living in the dampest part of the orphanage…the basement._

_He had not been given any food in several days, and was incredibly hungry._

_He coughed up a bit blood since he looked ill and was very pale and tried to find some warmth in the blanket that he had…which had moth holes in it, and it was so thin it might as well be paper._

_Naruto curled up in the corner of the room as he began to try and sleep, but as he did, tears could be seen falling from his eyes and he began to cry himself to sleep asking out to no-one why he was treated like this and why was he alone._

When Zhane saw this, two single tears fall from his eyes and he began to curse himself to the lowest pits of hell for not being there to protect his brother when he needed him.

After regaining control of himself, Zhane then swore that after he had dealt with Sarutobi and the Council he would find the person in charge of the orphanage and he would then rip out the person's spine with his bare hands.

-Third Memory-

_Naruto was walking around town looking for work so that he could earn a little bit extra money to buy more food, since he only got the bare minimum amount from social welfare which was nearly enough to go by since he was overcharged for almost everything in the village by the stores._

_As he walked around he saw a sign on the window of a restaurant that said it looking for a wash boy to do dish's and in return would get a free meal. When Naruto saw this he slowly walked over into the restaurant and saw the head waiter setting up tables for customers._

"_Excuse me?" asked Naruto timidly "I here for the wash boy job that you are offering here"_

"_Of course now do yo…" spoke the head Waiter as he turned around, he then saw that he was talking to Naruto "YOU!... GET OF HERE YOU DEMON SCUM"_

"_Please! I didn't do anything, I'm just looking for some work and some food", pleaded Naruto as he backed away in fear._

"_I WOULDN'T GIVE YOU THE SCRAPS OF MY DOG, NOW GET OUT!" roared the Waiter as he grabbed Naruto and threw him out on to the street._

_When Naruto picked himself up he saw one of the cooks throwing a bag full of scraps and spoiled food into the large bin next to the restaurant. _

_Once the Cook was gone Naruto snuck over to the bin and open the bag open and began to hungrily eat the scraps and spoil food, not caring that they would make him sick later on._

Zhane began to once again lose control of his emotions and as he did he began to visualise all the different things that he would do to the people that had gone out of their way to be cruel to his brother. He made a mental note to burn that restaurant down with that head waiter in it.

-Third Memory-

_Naruto laid in his hospital bed, bound by restraints, completely naked. A doctor looked over him with a sick expression as he examined the wounds on Naruto's body, "It seems that the demon isn't healing him at the moment…oh well" he picked up a set of sewing needles, "This just means I can do more to him." he sat next to the blond and shoved the cold needles into his flesh._

"_AAGGHHH!" Naruto shouted in pain as he tried to squirm, only for the doctor to backhand him._

"_Shut your mouth demon…be glad I am healing your wounds you filthy monster!" he continued to forcibly shove the needles into his sensitive flesh, until one of the gaping wounds was sealed shut._

_The doctor grinned as he pulled out some more thread, "One down…ten to go…"_

As Zhane watch this he started clench his fist so tightly that his hands started to bleed "_That Monster! He dares calls himself a doctor, when I find him there will not be enough of him left to be even identified_".

-Fourth Memory-

_Naruto was strapped to a table in the hospital…needles digging into his flesh, connected to tubes filled with chemicals he had no knowledge about. The door was slammed open by a a different doctor this time who had a crazed grin on his face, "I must say I never would have thought the demon could possibly be useful. But here you are…perfect for my studies and experimentation." he went to the tubes and squeezed one of the packs, "This little demon, is a nice little chemical I whipped up, it is an amazing steroid for chakra. However, I have yet to put it through any living trials, and I have no intention on using on another human being yet. So, I decided to use it on you" he squeezed the bag, forcing the chemical to flow through the tube._

_As it entered Naruto's blood stream, the veins and chakra network began to stretch and convulse, causing him immense pain, "AAAGGGHHH"_

Were it not for the many years on the battlefield, Zhane would have vomited from this site, but it still made him sick. As he watch this horror show he swore his hunt that doctor down and let him now what it felt like to be vivisected.

-Fifth Memory-

_Naruto was running for his life. It was October 10th, his birthday, and he was only four years old. Behind him, was a mob of drunken civilians, and a few tipsy Shinobi._

_He turned down an alley…only to run into a large man with a sake bottle in his mouth. He spilled the sake all over himself as he fell backwards._

_He looked to see Naruto, and immediately made a grab for him, "Heey yoush deeemoon, gret brack…burp…hearr!"_

_Naruto was about to run out of the alley…when the mob cornered him and forced him back in the alley. The large man grabbed Naruto and slammed him against the wall._

_A shinobi, who was partially buzzed, "Get the demon!" he shattered his Sake bottle and stabbed Naruto in the chest, while other members of the mob stabbed in the stomach, face, back, and anywhere else they could get a hit in._

_By the end of it, Naruto had puncture wounds all over his body, his face was so cut up, the flesh might as well be held on by a thread, the rest of his body looked like it had been put through a meat grinder._

_The last member of the mob poured a bottle of sake over him and pulled out a match, "Bye-bye…demon brat!" he dropped the match…and caught the blond on fire._

_Only part of him was burning, but it still hurt like hell. Naruto screamed in pain as he rolled on the ground, trying to put out the fire. The mob just laughed as one of the men grabbed the singed blond and tossed him into a small trash can, before he threw all the broken bottles in with him._

Zhane garnished his teeth in rage, he could barely continue his anger, normally Zhane was a calm and collect person and it would take a great deal to make him lose it. But now he wanted nothing more than to go and hunt down every one of these "_monsters_" and give them a first hand experience as to why he was known as The **Hitokiri** (The Manslayer).

-Sixth Memory-

_Naruto was running from a mob who was screaming things like 'demon' and 'hell spawn'. He tried to run into a store…only for more people to come out screaming insults at him._

_He turned around to see that the mob had completely surrounded him…the one up front yelled, "Kill the demon" in moments he had been swarmed by the dozens of people, they were beating and bludgeoning him as another member of the mob yelled out, "Hey…I have a few things we can try!" he pulled out a several throwing knives and told a couple people to hold up the blond._

_Naruto was hoisted off the ground as the men began to cackle like idiots, "LET HIM HAVE IT!" the first knife was launched directly into Naruto's stomach, just barely missing anything vital…Naruto screamed in pain as another member of the mob threw a bunch of kunai at him._

_He was then pinned to the ground as a woman walked up with a cat of nine tails, "I am sure you are going to like this nine-tailed whip…string him up!" a bunch of people from the mob grabbed Naruto and held him in place, tearing off the back of his shirt._

_She grinned, "Take this…CRACK" the nine whips slashed against Naruto's flesh, leaving nine deep slashes in his back. His screams cut through the air as the mob began to laugh at his misfortune, "CRACK" the whip cut into his flesh again…_

_The mob continued to do this until someone yelled out, "Hey, The Hokage and his ANBU are coming this way…let's get out of here!" the mob scattered and left Naruto to bleed in the street._

"! roared Zhane, he knew he hadn't even watched even half of what Naruto went through in the past twelve years and yet he could barely watch anymore of his brothers suffering. "_Damn you Namikaze, Damn you to the lowest pits of hell"_, thought Zhane furiously. He was so angry right now; he would offer his very soul to the Shinigami himself just so that he could find Namikaze and beat himself for all of entirety for what he put his brother through.

-Seventh Memory-

_Naruto was walking down the street on his way home…he was about to turn an alley, "AAH, get away from me!" Naruto looked back and saw a woman being dragged into an alley. He ran to the alley and saw the two men ripping off her clothes while simultaneously fondling her._

"_Oh don't worry girl…this is going to feel great!" he grabbed her panties and was about to pull down his pants…_

"_HEY YOU…LEAVE HER ALONE!" he turned to see a blond haired blue eyed kid run at them with a chair…before they could figure out what had happened, Naruto had smashed them in the face with the chair._

_The two men quickly yelled, "The demon is attacking us…AAHHH" and quickly ran down the alley._

_Naruto turned to the woman with a smile, "Hi there…I don't think that they will…" Naruto was kicked in the face by the woman who screamed._

"_Help, the demon is going to rape me!" a bunch of people saw the woman's state of dress at the end of the alley and saw Naruto on the ground._

"_Hey, get the demon now!" Naruto tried to run, only for the woman to trip him and begin stomping on his knee._

_The mob began to beat him when the woman pulled up a trashcan, "TAKE THIS DEMON!" and smashed it over his head…_

_Naruto remained conscious as the blood began to pour from the top of his head…_

"Ungrateful whore", spat Zhane as he show how he was treated for saving the women from being raped, he wished he could somehow take part in these memories and snap the necks of each and everyone one of these pieces of scum and throw their remains to the wolves.

**-Eight Memory-**

_Naruto was thrown into a pit as a bunch of civilians began to pour the water from their latrines and gasoline into it. _

_One of the civilians began to laugh, "Oh, how do you like this…burning in a pile of shit, a degrading way for a demon to die!" he lit a match, "So long!" _

_Naruto looked around and prayed he could find a way out…when he saw a hole in the wall of the pit…he ran towards it just as the match hit the sewage and gas._

_Naruto crawled through the hole but got stuck…his entire lower body was set ablaze, "AAAGGGHHHH" Naruto used what strength he had in his upper body and pulled himself through the rest of the way._

_He quickly began to roll around in the dirt and cried as he tried to put out the fire…_

_The mob began to cheer about, 'The demons death' and slowly began to leave._

_Naruto stayed in the hole, as his legs were so burned that he could barely use them properly._

_He curled himself into a corner and began to sing to himself, 'Happy Birthd-day…t-to me…Happy B-Birthday to me…_

"_And they call him a demon, these pieces of filth would not know a real demon if they saw right in front of them_", though Zhane angrily.

-Ninth Memory-

_Naruto's door was kicked open by two men wearing Shinobi attire, "Well looky what we have here, a little demon all by himself…hey…how about we have some fun?" the man looked at Naruto as he pulled out a hammer, "Pin him down!" Naruto tried to run but the men were too fast._

_Naruto was thrown to the ground as the men pinned his arms down…_

_The man with the hammer walked over to Naruto, "Hmmm…so the little demon wants to become a ninja…lets see how he becomes one after all his fingers have been destroyed!" the man smashed the hammer down on Naruto's pinkie finger._

"_AAAGGHHH" the man continued with the rest of his fingers…smashing the hammer down on each one until it broke into several pieces._

"_Well, looks like he won't be taking up our career now will he?" Naruto was whimpering as he tried to struggle, "Oh shut up!" the man smashed the hammer into Naruto's jaw…breaking it in three places, and knocking him unconscious._

"_Bastards! ...and they call dare call themselves men…They will pay for this in blood I swear it….. When I find them I will gutted them like fish and strangle them with their own intestines", _snarled Zhane in his mind.

-Tenth Memory-

_Naruto was sitting on the sidewalk in the middle of the night…he had not found anything to eat in the garbage cans, and was extremely hungry, as he had not eaten anything in weeks. _

_Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky, which was starting to darken. He knew it was about to rain, and decided it would be best if he headed towards the woods. He got up and was about to walk down the street…_

"_Why hello there…" he froze and turned around, expecting to see another mob…instead seeing a lovely looking woman carrying an umbrella, "What are you doing out here so late at night?"_

_Naruto shivered, fearing the woman, "Ano…I h-have no pl-place to g-go."_

_The woman frowned, "Awww…you poor thing." she leaned down and pinched his cheek, "Who wouldn't want to take in such a cutie?"_

_Naruto looked up at the woman with hope in his eyes, "R-really?"_

_The woman smiled, "Of course…in fact, why don't you come home with me? I always wanted a son."_

_Naruto smiled and nodded his head eagerly as he followed the woman down the streets. They walked passed many buildings, heading deeper into town. Suddenly the woman stopped and turned to him, smiling softly, "Here, my home is this way." she walked down an alleyway, and Naruto eagerly followed, never once thinking of the possible dangers of following the woman. _

_The woman suddenly stopped in the middle of the alleyway and smiled at him, "Well…here it is…my home." _

_Naruto looked around…the entire area was just one big pile of rubble and debris. He looked at her, "But…this is a…" Naruto froze as a malicious grin crawled up the woman's face as she pulled out a knife. _

"_This IS my home demon! The one you destroyed while my newborn son was still inside!" she sneered in disgust, "I will make you suffer for taking my son from me demon!" she charged at Naruto and buried the knife in his shoulder. _

"_AAGHH!" Naruto screamed in pain as he felt the knife tear through flesh, muscle, and bone, and fell over, blood dripping down his arm. _

_The woman sneered in disgust and reached into her back, bulling out a piece of barbed wire coated in blood, "How dare you scream in pain when my baby wasn't even allowed the chance to do so?" she kicked Naruto in the face, making him fall onto his back. She walked up to him and unrolled the barbed wire, dangling it in front of his face, "You see this demon?" she rolled up her sleeve, revealing deep scar marks, "This is the barbed wire I got tangled with when you attacked, keeping me from saving my child!" she wrapped the wire around Naruto's throat and began to squeeze, cutting deep into Naruto's flesh, "How ironic that the thing that kept me from saving my child, will be your death! HAHAAHAHAA…BLACHH!" the woman stopped strangling Naruto as a kunai was buried in her throat. _

_Naruto fell to the ground, bleeding out, the last thing he saw being a woman with purple hair, whom Zhane recognized as one of Kushina's former students Uzuki Yugao. _

"_That murder wrench how dare, she call herself a mother when she does that to an innocent child_", raged Zhane in his mind. "_If I had been there I would have crushed her scull with my bare hands and splattered it all over the wall_".

-Eleventh Memory-

_Naruto was sitting in his apartment alone…hungry…watching the other kids playing with their parents and the other brothers and sisters._

_He crawled into a nearby corner and curled into a ball…whimpering as he tried to hold in his tears…_

"_Kaa-chan…Tou-san…where did you go…" he tightened the ball he was in and sobbed, "I want my Kaa-chan…I want my Tou-san…where are you?"_

_Naruto sobbed into the night…an orphan on his own…at only six years old…_

When Zhane saw this hundreds of emotions ran through him until it was too much for him and did something he had never done, not since the death of his mother…he broke down and cried and banging on the ground.

"It's all my fault…. It's all my fault…if I hadn't left…..if I had stayed…..none of the would have happened…I could have protected him…I could have been there for him…..Forgive me Naruto…..Forgive me….. I failed you", cried Zhane.

After a few minutes of this Zhane regained control of himself and lifted himself up and then began to watch the rest of Naruto's memories

He watched Naruto being tied to a practise pole with barbed wire around his wrists and ankles and was being covered in gasoline. He saw them light a match and throw it on him. The gasoline must have only been placed on certain parts of his body because the fire followed a line and burned his flesh. The fire made a bunch of cross shapes in his flesh. Not a moment later an ANBU came in and cut down the assailants. The ANBU carefully doused the fire on the screaming blond and cut the barb wire off.

He watch several other beatings and attack on his brother such as when Naruto was beaten near death; with five broken ribs, a fractured femur, and a kunai shoved into his lung… and released the next day with any real medical care. Another one was when he was hung by his wrists and beaten with bats, both arms broken, every rib shattered, fractured skull…released next day again without any real medical care. The next one was when a group of Uchiha tied Naruto to a training post. He had seventeen stab wounds from kunai, 20 from shuriken …released next day again without any real medical care.

The rest of the memories all followed similar lines which did not help Zhane and his rising anger, which was about ready to erupt like a volcano. As he watches the memories, Zhane noticed two blank spots in Naruto's memory and stop the memories from continuing forward.

At first Zhane thought it was a gap made by Naruto's subconscious to blank out memories that were too emotional hard on Naruto to remember. But as he looked deeper into these blank spots he notice that they did not have the consistency of being a subconscious memory blocks, since they were too precise and exact, it was then that Zhane realised that the memory blocks were man made.

These blocks had been made by someone or someone's who were skilled enough in **Fūinjutsu **and had enough knowledge about the mind to seal off and block exact memories in Naruto.

After realising this Zhane began to use his knowledge and skill on **Fūinjutsu **to open up these memories and find out who place these blocks on Naruto. After few minutes Zhane was finally able to open up the blocks, both had been tricky to open up and both styles seemed familiar (since every **Fūinjutsu **user and master has a certain style). But even though he had opened up these memories here it was only a temporary job since as soon as he was finished looking at these memories they would seal up again. The only way to fully get rid of these seals would be to go deeper into Naruto's mind and destroy them and for that he needed Naruto to be awake and for him to trust him.

After opening the memories Zhane then began to watch the memories

-Twelfth Memory-

_Naruto was walking up the stairs of The Hokage tower after he got out of the hospital. He was going to ask Jiji to see if he can give him some scrolls to train with, at the very least he can get a Jutsu that show everyone at school that he wasn't useless._

_Naruto arrived at the office and was about to knock on the door when he heard someone talking…_

"_Sarutobi, how many times do we have to tell you? You have to kill that wretched demon; it is a threat to our village", spoke a voice (whom Zhane recognized the voice as that old hag __Utatane__ Koharu)._

"_I concur; if that demon is allowed to grow stronger then our village is doomed", said the other voice, (whom Zhane clearly recognized as of that old fart__ Mitokado __Homura). _

"_I will not have Naruto killed…I have gone so far as to allow the villagers to beat him without persecution and not punish the few Shinobi that attack him, but that's is as far as I will go. Since if I tried, I know it would just divide the village and weaken it, I will not kill him, even if he was the Kyuubi…which he isn't, the risk of Kyuubi getting out is too damn high if he was killed. Besides I have fate that Minato's seal will keep it contained if Naruto is kept alive". _

"_I had originally hoped that the villagers and Shinobi's would regard the Naruto as a hero, and although the most of the senior Shinobi's treat Naruto neutrally, the younger Shinobi's and the villagers treat him like he was the Kyuubi. This is why I'm trying to make sure that Naruto is kept alive and trying to make sure he's loyal to the village, since if he trained right and learns how to use the Kyuubi's power he will become an unstoppable force that would protect Konoha just as Minato had wanted"._

"_That is too risky, killing him would be more efficient, there is too much of a chance that he will betray us and turn against us", spoke Koharu._

"_That's enough, my decision is final…dismissed."_

_After which the doors bust open and Sarutobi and the other elder's saw the shocked and betrayed look on Naruto's face._

When Zhane saw this he began to snarl like a raging Tiger, it made him all the angrier when he saw the pained looked in Naruto's eyes at how his "_Jiji (Grandfather)_" had been lying to him about why the villagers hated him and how he let them beat him. This betrayal was made all the worse since the Sandaime was one of the few people that Naruto believed truly cared about him.

Zhane then watched with a look of unbridled fury as the Sarutobi quickly grabbed Naruto and stopped him from running away. He then began to watch Sarutobi place a tracking sealing on the back of Naruto's neck so that he could keep track of where Naruto was. This especially made Zhane angry since it was illegal for a Ninja to place a tracking seal on another person (who had broken no laws), and do it without their consent, after it was done Sarutobi sealed Naruto's memories of the whole event away.

"_Sarutobi…..you traitorous piece of filth…you pay for what you done I swear I will make you and Jiraiya suffer for what you done to Naruto and me. Konoha will drown in the blood of its own people for this_", thought Zhane furiously.

After calming down a small bit Zhane began to watch the second memory that had been sealed away.

-Thirtieth Memory-

_Naruto was walking alone down the dark streets of Konoha in the late evening, since he had just come back from training in his secret training area away from everyone._

_As he walked down he was suddenly jumped by a group of for men jumped him from behind and dragged him into a dark alley. Naruto tried to fight back and as he struggled he saw that two of his assailants were Hyuga' due to their eyes, (When Zhane saw them he recognised their faces since they were members of the Hyuga Main Branch family). As he continued to struggle Naruto the saw his other two assailants were two men with long blond ponytails, (When Zhane saw them he also recognised their faces and realised that they were both members of the Yamanaka Clan, one of them was even __Inoichi younger cousin Sho while the other was Sho best friend__)._

_Eventually the four men where able to subdue Naruto, where two of the assailants held Naruto down, while the other Two stood over him, one of the two was a Hyuga (Whom Zhane knew as Hori) while the other was Sho._

"_Well, Well, Well if it isn't the "Demon Brat" just the person we been looking for", sneered Sho._

"_Let me go….I didn't do anything to you", said Naruto as he struggled._

"_Not yet you haven't…..but you will in a few years time", spoke Hori, "Thanks to that soft hearted fool The Hokage is allowing you to train in the academy and become a Ninja, and once you become one, you will threaten our village, we are here to make sure you don't"._

"_What are you going to do to me ?" asked Naruto as he continued to struggle against the two men_

"_Normally we would kill you, but unfortunately that annoying healing ability of yours makes it hared to kill you and even if we did we would have The Hokage coming after us shaming both our Clans", said Hori. _

"_But we can settle for making sure that you never become a Ninja and making sure that you never threaten us again", said Sho and he moved up to Naruto and started to drawing seals on Naruto head._

_After Sho had done drawing the seals, Hori then went up and drew more seals on Naruto's chest after they were done they activated them._

"_AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto after which he then blacked out._

When this memory ended he growled in anger he recognised the seals that both men used, both were highly illegal to use on people outside their Clans. The one that Sho used was a mental seal that if used on full power could very well destroy a person mind and leave them as a human vegetable. Zhane guessed that Sho must have the seal at either a quarter or half strength, making it very hard for Naruto to focus or concentrate when learning, as well as understand things, making him look like a complete idiot. The seal was only meant to be used on criminals that had done serious crimes against the Yamanaka Clan or traitors who had betrayed the Clan; the technique itself was declared a forbidden Jutsu by the Clan and was only to be used on only the highest of crimes against the Clan.

The seal that Hori had used was a sealed that was used on Branch members back before the Cage bird seal was created. The seal was designed to completely destroy a person control and prevent them from focusing and using the Charka correctly. It was even used on captured enemies of the Hyuga Clan during the Shinobi Clan Wars, where the Hyuga Clan would put these seals on their prisoners and would keep the from escaping. But even if they did they wouldn't be able to use their Chakra anyhow thanks to the seal. The Hyuga Clan later stopped using the seal on the Branch members since the seal made them useless to protect the main Branch and they stopped using it on prisoners when they join Konoha.

Zhane guessed that like with Sho, Hori used the seal at quarter or half strength so to nearly ruin Naruto's control over his Chakra. Zhane also guessed that the only reason neither men used their seals at full strength was because if they used them at full strength Sarutobi would investigate and find the seals on Naruto's body and would learn of their involvement due to the seals. But if they used the seals at a half or quarter strength then it would have been enough to almost ruin Naruto's chances at being a Ninja. Sho also must of block Naruto's memory of this so to make sure that he wouldn't mention this to Sarutobi.

Zhane then decided that once he gotten rid of those seals on Naruto's body and dealt with Sarutobi and a few others he would make sure to pay Hori, Sho and both their friends a "_visit"_.

After that Zhane watch the remainder of Naruto's memories and saw what other things happen to him (which didn't settle well with him at all).

As he watched the memories he did see that there was at lest a small group that actually treated Naruto as a normal boy and actually tried to help him.

Zhane saw that Tsume head of the Inuzuka Clan, who was an old friend of both his mother and Naruto's mother Kushina, tried to help Naruto by giving him small odd jobs in the Inuzuka kennel and paying him with some money or with a hot meal. She even chased away several mobs that tried to attack him or were attacking him.

For that Zhane was deeply indebted to Tsume, he had know her when he was growing up and thought of her as a kind of Aunt. She had even helped him get through his mother's death and had several good memories at the Inuzuka kennel, where he often played and help take care of the of the dogs there, since he found it relaxing and help him forget his troubles for a time.

Zhane also saw a local Ramen stand Ichiraku Ramen had gone out of way to help Naruto by welcoming him in and treating him kindly. Even despite the business they lost for having the "Demon Brat" at their stand they still welcome him with open arms and even gave him free meals from time to time when he didn't have enough money. Zhane also noticed that they were the main reason why he hadn't starved to death, or died of malnutrition since Zhane notice from the memories that they added a lot of vitamins to his Ramen, allowing him to eat a somewhat healthy diet. For that Zhane was forever grateful to them and planned to visit the family and thank them personally and pay them back for all their kindness.

Zhane also noted that the Aburame Clan helped Naruto as well since they knew what it was like to be thought as outcast for what was inside of them. He noted that several members of the Aburame Clan helped save Naruto from several mob attacks and they even helped Naruto out having him do deliveries of the different types of goods that the Aburame Clan made with their bugs help. Where they would they pay him for the jobs he did, so that he have a little extra money.

Zhane was thankful for that and was not surprised by their action, since the Aburame Clan did not take things at face value and did not let their emotions rule them. He had a good strong relationship with the Clan and held them in high regard and enjoyed speaking with them. This was because they always looked at the facts first and always took the logical approach in things, he only wished that the village had followed the Aburame Clan example and used their heads instead of following their blind anger and bigotry.

Zhane also saw his mother old teammate and his Godfather Kishin Tetsu helping Naruto out by giving Naruto odd jobs and discounts on Ninja tools so that he could train. Zhane was not surprised that Tetsu was among the few that treated Naruto like a person since he knew Tetsu was a good and honourable man. Tetsu had helped Zhane a great deal after his mother death and was the one who taught him to make swords, hence he and Zhane where quite close.

Zhane even saw that Naruto had a few friends in the heir's of the Nara and the Akimichi Clans who although did not help Naruto in any real way, they still treated him like a normal boy and did not tell their children to stay away from him which was more that most families did.

Zhane even witness his Friends Kaiya Uchiha (one of the last three Uchiha's in Konoha) and his Sensei eldest Daughter Hitomi Hyuga, both helping to protect Naruto several times from mobs of civilians and a few drunken or foolish Chunins that had attacked him. After seeing this Zhane felt deeply indebted to them especially when they each help to try and heal Naruto wounds that he suffered from the attacks.

Zhane also saw from the memories that a teacher names Iruka who even though had lost his parent in the Kyuubi attack had a close relationship with Naruto. Although Zhane saw that Iruka had held hatred for Naruto for a time he had still treated Naruto like everyone else, but he eventually over came that and saw Naruto for what he really was a lonely boy. When Zhane saw this, it just proved to him that Iruka was a better and wiser person that most of the people in Konoha.

Zhane also witness the night when Naruto was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll by a Ninja named Mizuki and everything that happened that night.

When he finished watching the memory Zhane was proud of his brother for being able to master the **Kage bunshin ****no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique), and the **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), to such a level in such a short time. He also planned to personally thank Iruka for helping to save his brother and for everything else he did for him. Not to mention he planned to play Mizuki a visit and "_thank_" him as well.

After finishing watching the Naruto memories Zhane then began to plan what he was going to do next and how he was going to make Konoha pay for what they done to his brother.

-Outside the Real World-

As Zhane was linked to Naruto's mind and watching his memories Saya and Ketsu watch over him and Naruto, since Zhane was basically helpless when he was linked with Naruto's mind. After about fifteen minutes Zhane cancelled the Rinomoi no Jutsu and his and Naruto minds separated, (9).

When Zhane cancelled the Jutsu both Saya and Ketsu went over to see how he was but when they went over to him the saw a dark cold and murderous look in his eyes which made both students shiver in fear.

Ketsu recognised this look, he had seen it once before, near around the first time he met his Sensei. The last time he saw that look, over five hundred Kiri Ninja's died that day.

"Sensei are your ok? ...Did you see something wrong?" asked Ketsu.

"I'm fine and Yes I did", replied Zhane shortly, since he was not in the mood to talk after which he made a hand sign and made two Shadow Clones. After which he quickly began and ordered the first Shadow Clone of him to sneak into the ANBU file and archive room and return with what he wanted and return in two hours. While he ordered the other to go to a sealed location he knew of and after which he then told the Shadow Clone what he wanted him to do.

After which the Clones nodded in understanding and left, Zhane then told Ketsu and Saya to sneak into the hospital file room and find Naruto's medical files and make copies of them and then bring them to him.

When they left, Zhane then sat down and took out a few empty scrolls and a pen from his side pouch and began to write a letter.

During the next two hours Zhane continued to write several different letters to people he knew. He only stopped to write when he received two storage scrolls from Ketsu and Saya both of which continued all of Naruto's medical files that they copied, which according to Ketsu were all ten inch tick and filled all the draws of a large four door metal cabinet.

This news had not shocked Zane since he had seen Naruto memories hence he knew everything that Naruto went through. But this had shocked and horrified both Ketsu and Saya when they saw them, since they had read some of the files when they were making copies of them by use of a copying Jutsu.

After they had read some of the files both of the agreed to do whatever their Sensei asked them to do, since both of them agreed that Konoha needed to pay for what it had done to their Sensei brother. Soon after Zhane's Clones arrived where the one had sent to the ANBU achieves and file room came in with two storage scrolls, while the second Clone had one storage scroll in his hand, both Clone then gave their scrolls to him before disappearing.

When the Clones dispelled he gained all the information that they learned when on their separate missions, when Zhane gained this knowledge he frowned and even growled a little when he received the information.

Half an hour later Zhane finished writing he then took one of the storages scrolls that Ketsu and Saya gave him, as well as one of the storages scrolls that his Shadow Clone gave him and put them both in his pouch pack.

He then took out another empty scroll and then drew a seal on the scroll, after which he placed his two forward fingers on the seal and did a few one handed hand signs before crying out "**Kinenisou no Jutsu**" (Memory Transfer Technique).

The seal that Zhane had drew was a memory storage seal that he created along with "**Kinenisou no Jutsu**" (Memory Transfer Technique), which like with the **Rinomoi no Jutsu** was created based on Zhane knowledge and understand of the mind manipulating techniques of Yamanaka Clan. The Jutsu stored a copy of all the memories that Zhane and seen about Naruto's life and placed it in the seal, he planned on giving the scroll with the seal to a certain person so that they could see first hand what Konoha had been doing to his brother. The seal worked where all the person would have to do was cut their finger and make it bleed a little and then place the finger on the seal so that the could see the memories stored in the seal. Zhane also wrote instructions under the seal so that the person he was sending it to would know what to do, he then repeated the process with another scroll.

After he finished rolling up the last scroll he was sending, Zhane then lifted the left sleeve of his trench coat to relieve a Dragon shaped Tattoo and the bit his thumb to make it bleed and spread the blood on the tattoo and slammed his hand of the ground and cried out.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summonging Jutsu)"

When he did a puff of smoke appeared in the air, after the smoke cleared, several small lizard like creatures with wings appeared in the air flapping their wings fast so to keep themselves in the air.

These creatures where of Zhane's Dragon summons but these were only young ones; hence they couldn't really fight, but could deliver messages for him very quickly. Each of these Dragons where of different colour, one was ruby red, another was emerald green, one was pitch black, while another was sapphire blue, the next was golden yellow, as well as another being silver gray and another bright white and others being of similar colours.

"_**What is it you wish of us Zhane-sama?**_" asked the young sapphire blue Dragon in a small and cute like voice.

"Seiryū! I need you and your brothers and sisters to go and deliver these scroll to certain people and bring their replies to me as quickly as you can", said Zhane to which the young Dragon nodded.

After giving the different scrolls to the young group of Dragons and telling them each who to give the message and storage scrolls to, the group of Dragons all disappeared in small puffs of smoke.

After the young Dragons disappeared, Zhane told Saya and Ketsu to watch over Naruto while he sleeps and to make sure that no-one but him comes into the room. He also told them to keep themselves hidden if Naruto woke up while he was away and that they were not to let him see them and were to follow him wherever he would go if he left the hospital.

When Saya asked Zhane where he was going Zhane simply replied.

"I have some busy with the Hokage and the Council that is _long_ over due", and then left.

- The Council Room -

After Zhane appearance in the village, Sarutobi had his ANBU go and inform the Clans heads, Koharu, Homura, Danzo, the ANBU Commander and the Civilian Council members of the Council for an emergency Council meeting.

As Sarutobi sat in the Hokage's chair alone in the Council room he could not help but let out a tired sigh, he had feared that this day might come. Sarutobi had hoped by the time Zhane returned to the village, the people of Konoha would have forgotten their hate of the Kyuubi and accept Naruto, where he in turn would have come to love the village and its people and want to protect them. Sarutobi had also thought that once Zhane saw how happy Naruto was and how the people of Konoha had accepted him he would forget his anger at being tricked and forgive him and believe it was the right decision.

But unfortunately Zhane came back sooner than Sarutobi thought he would and the villagers still hated and despised Naruto and believed he was the Kyuubi.

When he first tricked Zhane into believing that Naruto was dead and then gave him the right to travel wherever he wanted, he thought he was doing the right thing he even had the support of Danzo, Koharu and Homura, who had all agreed to have Zhane leave the village.

Since Sarutobi knew that if Zhane stayed in the village and learned that Naruto was alive and had been turned into a Jinchūriki and saw how the villagers and some Shinobi's treated him, Zhane would have lashed out at them and stopped at nothing to protect Naruto.

When Sarutobi announced the news that the Kyuubi had been sealed into Naruto, he had believed that the villagers would have respected the Yondaime last request and treated Naruto as a hero.

Sadly that did not happen, the fear, hate, anger and loss that the Kyuubi had created had been too strong and the people saw Naruto as the Kyuubi himself instead of the boy he was. After seeing this he knew that he had to have Zhane leave the village or else Konoha could have been destroyed. He knew that if Zhane stayed it would be revealed that Naruto was also Minato's son and Zhane brother hence placing him in danger. Since he was related to the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash), Konoha no Shouten Gosai (Konoha's Red Death) and Konoha no Hitokiri Battōsai (Konoha's Sword-drawing Manslayer) which would earn him countless enemies all around the Shinobi world.

Not to mention the fact that if Zhane stayed and he protected Naruto it would divide the village, since Zhane had enormous influence in Konoha, due to the fact he was the last of the Akechi Clan one of the mightiest Shinobi Clans that had lived. He was also the son of Namikaze Minato Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō and The Yondaime Hokage and the son of Akechi Gracia also known as Konoha no Kuīnzu Bureido (Konoha's Queen of Blades). He was the former student of Hyuga Hiashi, the current Clan head of the Hyuga Clan, one of Konoha's most prominent and influential Clans, he had close ties with the Aburame Clan and the Inuzuka Clan and was the Godson of Kishin Tetsu one of Konoha's few great sword masters. Zhane was also a hero in The Third Great Shinobi World War and in the Kyuubi attack, hence many Shinobi's and people in Konoha look up to him and held him high regard. Zhane also had many friends in the Shinobi's ranks, most now being Jonin or in ANBU and who would side with him. Hence the village would have been deeply divided between two factions, the ones who hated Naruto for having the Kyuubi in him and the ones who where on Zhane side and if Konoha's enemies saw the village divided they would have attack and destroyed Konoha.

There was also the chance that Zhane would just take Naruto away and leave Konoha which also could not be allowed. Since the Shinobi Elders as well as most of the Council, would never have allowed the Jinchūriki of the most powerful of all the Bijū's inside of him leave the village, where they would have had both Zhane and Naruto hunted down like animals. Not to mention the fact that if the other Shinobi Nations learned of that, they may have lured Zhane and Naruto to join their village and turn them both against Konoha.

Hence Sarutobi believed he had only one choice, which was to trick Zhane into believing that Naruto was dead and have him leave the village. Sarutobi had even had to argue with Jiraiya for hours before he got him to agree to his plan, since Jiraiya did not like it and because he did not agree with it, but eventually Sarutobi had got him to agree. After Zhane left, Sarutobi had thought Jiraiya would have stayed to help keep an eye on Naruto or even help rise him, but sadly that did not happen, since not long after Zhane departure Jiraiya left the village without so much as a word.

When Zhane had left Sarutobi had believed that over time the people of Konoha would forget their hate of Naruto and see that he was just a boy and see that he could one day become a great protector for them. He even believed that if Naruto stayed, he would grow up and bond with the people and come to love the village as much as his father did and be just as loyal to it. But sadly that plan did not work the people continued to see Naruto as the Kyuubi and was attacked by them. Sarutobi had even forbidden the information of Naruto being the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi in the hopes that Naruto could bond with the younger generation, but that too failed when parents told their children to stay away saying that he was trouble, leaving Naruto further alone with no friends.

But even despite that Sarutobi believed he had gotten Naruto to still love the village and want to protect it and everyone in and try and prove them wrong about him being a demon.

But now with Zhane here that could change, since Naruto would then learn that he lied to him about having any family. This would then destroy the trust he had built with Naruto and combine the hardship and suffering that the villager's put him through, Naruto could turn against Konoha.

As Sarutobi thought this he could not help but think about how things could turn so terribly wrong with just one person's return.

Soon after the members of Konoha's Council arrived one by one, after everyone was seated and the large double doors of the Council room where closed and Sarutobi spoke.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly for this emergency Council meeting, I know you were all busy with your own affairs".

"What is it that is so important, that you needed to have an emergency Council meeting and to send out ANBU to inform us of it Sarutobi?" asked Homura.

"The reason why I called this meeting is that little over three hours ago Akechi Zhane returned to the village".

When Sarutobi said this excited muttering broke out between the Council members, although concerned looks appeared on Homura and Koharu faces, where they both turned and looked at Sarutobi sharply who just nodded.

When Danzo heard this he narrowed his one visible eye, since he knew how dangerous Zhane was and if he returned it would ruin any chance he had of gaining control of his brother. Not only that but he knew that Zhane could very well bring about Konoha's ruin in revenge for the acts of the villagers of Konoha against his brother.

"This is excellent news, the Youndaime's son has returned to us. Now that he is here perhaps he might want to take his father mantel", spoke one of the civilian members named Oroka Akogi. Who was a wealthy merchant and had used his influence to make sure that Naruto was kicked out and refused service in most stores and restaurants.

"And perhaps he will also avenge his father as well. Not to mention all other Shinobi's and people that died during the Kyuubi attack and kill "_it_" once and for all", spoke another member of the Civilian Council named Mekura Chijin.

Mekura Chijin was from a power noble civilian family who were among the first non-Shinobi families to join Konoha when it was founded. His family held a great deal of wealth and influence in Konoha, and had often used his family wealth and influence to organise attacks on Naruto, and have certain Shinobi's look the other way if the saw anything.

At this Sarutobi could only sigh "_Fools, Zhane would never do either of those things, he would sooner become a Genin again than become Hokage, since he doesn't want to take Minato's mantel. Not to mention he would sooner skin himself than hurt Naruto and if they keep talking like that in front of him then they are liable to find their heads mounted on his wall"._

"I'm afraid that will not happen sinc-", spoke Sarutobi before he was interrupted by a loud voice of a Chunin shouting.

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE, THE HOKAGE AND THE COUNCIL ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A EMERGACY MEETING AND YOUR FORB -…AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH", shouted a Chunin before he screamed in pain which was followed by a sickening sound of bone cracking.

"STOP! YOUR UNDERA-ARGH!" shouted another Chunin who quickly screamed in pain as well and loud crash was heard which sounded like as if a wall was crashing down.

The crash was then followed by several more noises of bones breaking, screams of pain, large banging sounds as if something or _someone_ was being smashed against something hard and load crashes as if someone or something was sent crashing through another wall.

"What the hell is going on out there?" cried Akimichi Choza and as if answering his question a Chunin was suddenly sent crashing through the large double doors of the Council room. The Council room doors were completely knocked off their hinges when the Chunin hit it, while Chunin himself was sent flying through the Council room. Where he then slammed into the wall behind the Council table, and made a massive dent in the wall with many spider web cracks around it, after which he then fell onto the floor unconscious and bleeding from the head.

When the Hokage and the Council turned back to the now open doorway they saw that the entire hallway that lead to the Council room was completely destroyed with holes, dents and cracks all along the ceiling, the walls and floor. They also saw the bodies of several dozen or more Chunins that had guarded the Council room scattered all along the hallway unconscious. But that sight was not what had many of them shivering in fear slightly.

The sight that had many of them shivering in fear slightly was the figure standing in the doorway in front of them cloaked in Black, like an Avatar of Death, with a dark menacing and murderous aura surrounding him. That figure was Akechi Zhane whose head was lowered slightly and his hair hanging down covering his eyes.

"_AAAAHHHHH Shit!...Zhane is pissed…this mean this meeting is going to very, VERY troublesome, especially if this meeting is what I think its about…and if it is then we're going to be in for one hell of a shit storm very soon_", thought Nara Shikaku since he knew the word troublesome did not even come close to describing what he knew was going to happen next.

After the Council turned to look at Zhane, Zhane raised his head up so that the Sandaime and the Council could see his cold, merciless and murderous eyes now, they also now saw that his pupils had shrunk and his Iris had grown (10). When the Sandaime, the Shinobi Elders, the ANBU Commander and the Clan heads saw this, they began to get scared since they immediately recognised the way his eyes were, since this was the only physical characteristic of a user of the Bāsākāmoui (Berserker Fury) Limit when they have it activated. When the Civilian members looked into his eyes they along with some of the Clan heads could not help but shudder slightly and feel imitated out of the shear intensity of Zhane's cold merciless, murderous eyes.

"_Those eyes_…_Those are the eyes of a true Shinobi… A true Slayer of men_", remarked Danzo in his mind as he looked into Zhane's eyes, since all though he hated Zhane and believed him a danger to both himself and Konoha. He did respect Zhane's skill and power, which said a lot, since there were few people that Danzo ever respected in anyway.

For a minute or so everyone remained quiet in the Council room the Hokage and the Council member just continued to look at Zhane in silence. This remained so, until Zhane suddenly spoke up in a cold, calm yet hate filled tone of voice.

"Sarutobi…we need to talk".

N/A

Well that the second Chapter of Brother Bond done the next chapter as you can guess will be about Zhane comforting Sarutobi and the Council about him being tricked into believing that Naruto was dead and sending him away.

It will also tell a bit more about Zhane and how he deals with Sarutobi and the Council and gets back against Konoha for what he did to Naruto.

Please tell me want you think about the Chapter so please read and review also any suggestions are welcome and criticism is welcome as well as long as it objective and is helpful all flame will be ignored since they are unwelcome.

(1). She will be explained more further on in the story

(2). Since it would ruin Minato's reputation among the people of Konoha and its Shinobi's since he was seen as a hero to them.

(3). The Bloodline will be explained further later on in the story

(4). A fake created by a few medics on Sarutobi's orders

(5). Funeral never happened Sarutobi just said it did

(6). Sarutobi did not tell anyone that Zhane was awake and made sure that the doctor's and nurse that treated him said nothing about him being awake to anyone.

(7). Go to profile to find link to image of Saya

(8). Go to profile to find link to image of Ketsu

(9). Time in the real world and the world of the minds is different since an hour in the mind world is a minute in the real world

(10). Imagine Kira Yamato eyes in Gundam Seed when he uses the SEED factor


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothers Bond**

**Chapter 3: Retribution**

_Thinking/Flashback_

**Jutsu**

"_**Summons Talking/Snarling"**_

_**I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters the only Character I own are my OC's**_

Now as I stated in my other stories I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. So please you don't need to keep reminding me of it, as I'm doing the best I can with what I got.

_**Last time on Brothers Bond**_

_When the Hokage and the Council turned back to the now open doorway they saw that the entire hallway that lead to the Council room was completely destroyed with holes, dents and cracks all along the ceiling, the walls and floor. They also saw the bodies of several dozen or more Chunins that had guarded the Council room scattered all along the hallway unconscious. But that sight was not what had many of them shivering in fear slightly. _

_The sight that had many of them shivering in fear slightly was the figure standing in the doorway in front of them cloaked in Black, like an Avatar of Death, with a dark menacing and murderous aura surrounding him. That figure was __Akechi Zhane whose head was lowered slightly and his hair hanging down covering his eyes._

"_**AAAAHHHHH Shit!...Zhane is pissed…this mean this meeting is going to very, VERY troublesome, especially if this meeting is what I think its about…and if it is then we're going to be in for one hell of a shit storm very soon**__", thought __Nara Shikaku__ since he knew the word troublesome did not even come close to describing what he knew was going to happen next. _

_After the Council turned to look at Zhane, Zhane raised his head up so that the Sandaime and the Council could see his cold, merciless and murderous eyes now, they also now saw that his __pupil__s__ had shrunk and his Iris had grown (10__). When the Sandaime, the Shinobi Elders, the ANBU Commander and the Clan heads saw this, they began to get scared since they immediately recognised the way his eyes were, since this was the only __physical characteristic of a user of the __Bāsākā__moui (Berserker Fury) Limit when they have it activated. When the Civilian members looked into his eyes they along with some of the Clan heads could not help but shudder slightly and feel imitated out of the shear intensity of Zhane's cold merciless, murderous eyes._

"_**Those eyes….Those are the eyes of a true Shinobi… A true Slayer of men**__", remarked Danzo in his mind as he looked into Zhane's eyes, since all though he hated Zhane and believed him a danger to both himself and Konoha. He did respect Zhane's skill and power, which said a lot, since there were few people that Danzo ever respected in anyway._

_For a minute or so everyone remained quiet in the Council room the Hokage and the Council member just continued to look at Zhane in silence. This remained so, until Zhane suddenly spoke up in a cold, calm yet hate filled tone of voice. _

"_Sarutobi… we need to talk"._

-In The Council Room-

Zhane slowly walked into the room with a neutral expression on his face; with the only thing that allowed them to even guess what he was feeling were his cold, icy, murderous eyes. Which seemed to stare right into everyone's very soul, the Hokage and the Council members all watched him with worried and cautious looks as they did not know what Zhane would do next, the room was so quiet that his steps echoed loudly around the room.

Eventually he came to a stop dead centre in the room right in from of the Council stand (1).

It was when he stopped that a shout was suddenly heard coming from the hallway, "THERE HE IS!", when the Council members looked down the hallway they saw about four dozen Chūnin's, Tokubetsu Jōnin's, Jōnin's and ANBU's were running towards them.

Not even looking back four Kunai's suddenly appeared in Zhane right hand where he threw the four Kunai's at the four corners of the room and hit the corners dead centre in each corner. After which he bit his finger and then knelt down on the floor where within the space of only three seconds drew a complex seal on the floor of the Council room with his own blood and then did a quick few hand seals with just his one hand. Before he then slammed his hand onto the seal and said "**Fūinjutsu****: Fuuin Bougyo Heki** (Sealing Technique: Four Corner Defence Seal Wall)", after which the seals on the floor and the Kunai's in the corners of the room started to glow. Where a glowing white barrier appeared out of the corners of the room where the Kunai's were placed and covered the walls and the doorway.

When the a few Chūnin's tried to get through the barrier at the doorway, they were just sent flying back by the barrier into a few others Shinobi's that were behind them. A few others tried to use the **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique), but that too just sent them flying backwards.

Seeing that they could not get through the barrier all the Konoha Shinobi's could do was watch, listing and wait until the barrier came down.

When the Hokage and the Council members saw the barrier go up they quickly realised that they were trapped inside the barrier and knew that they would not be able to get out until Zhane brought it down.

"AKECHI ZHANE! …WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" shouted Koharu angrily at Zhane, to which just looked at her with a sharp and deadly look, which made the old Kunoichi shiver slightly.

"You are well aware of what this is about, as I would highly doubt that Sarutobi could pull it off without you and your fellow advisors knowledge of it", spoke Zhane is a calm but cold voice.

This of course caused worried looks to appear of the Shinobi Elders and confused ones on the Civilian members and the Clan heads.

"Akechi Zhane, you will lower this barrier imminently", ordered Homura, trying to use his superior rank as the advisor to the Hokage to try and get Zhane to lower the barrier. #

At this, Zhane just turned and looked at Homaru with an emotionless look and then spoke, "It seems that the arrogance of this Council's members has grown during my absence here, as only an arrogant fool would believe that he can control a situation which he cannot".

At this Homura narrowed his eyes and was about to retort before Zhane spoke again to Sarutobi this time.

"Did you really think that you could keep this from me forever, Sarutobi? Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't eventually find out what you have done to him? Did you really think I would not make you pay for everything that you and this village have done to him?" asked Zhane openly in a cold yet barely detectable angry voice.

"Zhane …please you have to understand what I did was probably the hardest decision I had to ever make. I was faced with an impossible of choice, where I chose the lesser of several evils. I honestly believed that given time the people would let go of there hate and treat him as he deserved, where when you returned you would see that it was for the best", pleaded Sarutobi as he tried to get Zhane to see reason.

"Is that so? From what I have seen, it seems that it was more to what was easier for you instead of the lesser of evils", replied Zhane coldly. "What I did was for the best for the village and everyone in it Zhane you need to unde-" said Sarutobi but was interrupted by Zhane, who was starting to lose patience with Sarutobi's excuses.

"What you did was for your own best interest Sarutobi as you could not afford the chance that I would take brother away from the abuse he suffered here. As well as keeping me from bringing down my wrath on those responsible for his abuse", replied Zhane coldly yet still showing no emotion on his face.

"Brother? What brother? And what abuse, Zhane-sama you are not making any sense, you have no brother", spoke one of the Civilian Council members Mekura Chijin.

"So you have not told them yet of your lies to me and everyone else", spoke Zhane openly. "Zhane you cannot speak of it to anyone, it is forbidden for anyone other than the Hokage and we his advisors to know it", spoke Homura trying to stop Zhane from telling everyone the truth.

"I care little what any of you or Sarutobi say is forbidden, especially when it concerns the wellbeing of my brother", replied Zhane, where he gave the old man a cold look. "Hokage-sama what are all talking about? Who is Zhane-sama brother?" asked the ANBU Commander as none of this was making any sense to him or the others.

Before either the Hokage or the Elders could respond to the ANBU Commander question, Zhane answered for them.

"My brother is Uzumaki Naruto, better know to all of you as the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox), or as some of you may call him the Demon Brat", spoke Zhane as he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

Upon hearing this dozens of gasps erupted in the in the Council room, from the Council members and from the Konoha Shinobi's outside the Barrier, as they quickly realised that Naruto was also a son of the Yondaime like Zhane.

"THE DEMON BRAT THE SON OF THE YONDAIME… PREPOSTEROUS! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT HELL SPA-ARGH!" shouted Oroka Akogi, (Civilian Council member) in refusal.

But before he could finish, he was hit in the throat by the back end of a Kunai that was suddenly sent flying at him from Zhane. Everyone else was of course surprised by this as no-one had seen Zhane take out the Kunai, nor did they see the Kunai until it hit Akogi, which caused the man to start coughing and spluttering as he tried to regained his breath.

"Fools should know when to hold their tongues, for if they do not they are liable to choke on the words that they speak", replied Zhane coldly as he gave Akogi a cold yet intense look that told the man that the next one would not be a warning.

"Zhane, I know that young Naruto looks like your father and has the same family name of Kushina and your brother's name. But he is not your real brother, the boy was orphan with no name and the Hokage gave him your brother's name and Kushina's family name after the Yondaime sealed the Kyūbi into him. The only reason he looks like your father is because of the sealing as the Yondaime mixed his Chakra to make the seal on the boy and it altered his appearance to look like him. I thought the same thing when I first saw the boy, until the Sandaime explained it to the others and myself", spoke Tsume.

As when she first saw Naruto when he was young, she and many others immediately saw the resemblance between him and their late Hokage and had believed what Zhane believed, until the Sandaime told them the Yondaime seal.

"So that is the story you feed them, a rather flimsily explanation, but consider how few know the workings of the **Shiki Fūjin **(Dead Demon Consuming Seal) and the **Shishō Fūin** (Four Symbols Seal) and considering as well how everyone in the village trust you. I can see why they believed you", spoke Zhane in a monotone like voice as he looked coldly at the Sandaime who was starting to get worried.

"Zhane please …This could do more harm than good it you tell them the truth" pleaded Sarutobi. "You speak as if I care what happens this village, after everything that it has done to my family" replied Zhane coldly.

"Hokage-sama what is Zhane speaking about? …. Is the boy really Kushina son!" accused Tsume angrily as she had been a long time friend to both Kushina and Zhane's mother Gracia. Where she had tried to adopt Naruto more than once when she believed Naruto was Kushina son, and even when she believed he wasn't she had tried to place Naruto under her Clan protection and have him live in her Clan's Compound.

But each time the Hokage refused her proposal stating that if Naruto stayed in her Clan Compound it would be seen to other Clans as favouritism. As well as that she was trying to get Naruto to be loyal to her Clan and use the Kyūbi power inside Naruto to increase her Clan's power in the village. Not to mention jinchūriki's served to show off the Kage's might hence he could not be loyal to any one Clan that was not related to the current Kage as he must be loyal to the Hokage and the village first.

"It is indeed" spoke Zhane in a monotone voice, before the Sandaime could, "As the story that the Sarutobi told you was false, as the **Shishō Fūin** (Four Symbols Seal) that the Yondaime used would not affect the appearance of the of the host. Even if he used their own Chakra and imprint it on the seal" spoke Zhane, exposing Sarutobi lies to the rest of the Council.

"Hokage-sama, why on earth was this charade played on us? Why would you lie to us all" spoke Hiashi angrily as he was outraged that something like this was kept from both him and the rest of the Council. Before Sarutobi could explain Zhane once again interrupted him, "The ruse was not to fool you or the other members of the Council, it was to fool me Hiashi-sensei" answered Zhane.

Upon seeing the confused looks on most people faces, Zhane turned to the Hokage, "Perhaps you should explain yourself to them _Hokage-san!_" he spoke saying the last part coldly.

At this the old Hokage sighed heavily and lowered his shoulders, as he knew he had no choice, as the rest of the Council would not let this go and Zhane would not lower the barrier until he confused. "The reason I hid Naruto true heritage from everyone was because if people knew that he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage and of Kushina, Konoha no Shouten Gosai (Konoha's Red Death) (2) and Zhane. Then eventually the other villages as well as Minato's, Kushina's and Zhane's enemies would learn of it along with the fact that he holds the Kyūbi and attack the village to kill him. That's is why I kept his heritage hidden and tricked Zhane into leaving as if he had stayed people would soon realise that Naruto was his brother", spoke Sarutobi hoping that his story would convince the Zhane and the rest of the Council.

Unfortunately for Sarutobi, Zhane knew that Sarutobi was still holding things back as he had been trained in detecting lies by Inoichi, who also could tell that the Sandaime Hokage was holding something back by the movements in his body language and his face.

"That may be partly the reason why you lied to me and what you tell yourself so that you can sleep with what you have allowed to happen. But you and I know that it is not the whole story so I suggest that you tell us", spoke Zhane.

"Zhane I assure you that is the reason why I…" spoke the Sandaime before Zhane interrupted him again.

"I have had enough of your lies Sarutobi, you will tell us the whole truth…_now!_" spoke Zhane coldly with some force, and showing some angry on his face. As his emotionless mask was starting to crack as he was losing patience with the old frats lies.

"I agree Hokage-sama as I can tell your not being entirely truthful with us" spoke Inoichi.

Seeing that the most of the Council did not fully believe his story, the Sandaime knew he could not hide the whole truth and sighed again before speaking. "Sigh …The other reason why I hid the truth was because if I allowed Zhane to stay here in the village and protect Naruto. It would divide the village as Zhane would retaliate against the ones that attacked Naruto and saw him as the Kyūbi, where many of you here along with others in the village would side with Zhane. Dividing the village further, where the other villages would eventually see this and attack us starting another Shinobi World War. There was also the chance that Zhane would leave the village with Naruto, which was something that we could not have. This left me with no other choice but to trick Zhane", said the old Hokage with a tried and sorrowful look, where he then looked over at Zhane, who emotionless mask was starting to break and was showing a look of utter hate and fury on his face.

"The Hokage was right in his decision Zhane, do not let your emotions and feelings cloud your judgement", spoke Koharu, hoping to get Zhane to see what Sarutobi did was right for everyone.

"My judgement is not in the least bit clouded, for your reasoning still does not give you the right to lie, to me and trick me into abandoning my brother to suffer twelve years of abuse and suffering at the hands of this village's people", spoke Zhane in a calm voice which held barely contained rage in it.

"Zhane you have to understand I did was best for the village and its people, for the needs of the many out way the needs of the few", spoke Sarutobi.

"It's rather amusing that you say that Sarutobi, for usually those few who's needs are swept away by the many, are usually the ones who can decided the fate of the many and what would one expect to happen. When a people go out of their way to make the life of a person, with the power of the strongest Bijū in them, miserable", stated Zhane. "I shall tell you, the person would act out like any other person and grow to hate said people and what to make the pay for their transgressions against him. But it seems that thanks to sheer willpower that my brother has, he has not turned into a hate filled person. That kills anyone he meets, which is something that most people including myself would most likely turn into if they had gone through what he went through".

"Zhane, I know that my reasons do not excuse for what I did, but still you of all must know that some evils must be done for the greater good of all", pleaded the old Hokage, unfortunately though the Hokage words just further infuriated Zhane.

"The feeble excuse of all leaders, to justify themselves when they have done immoral acts" commented Zhane. "Is that the excuse you told yourself when you went to sleep in your warm bed? Knowing that my brother was most likely sleeping alone, crying himself to sleep, cold and hungry most nights in a small, vermin infested, freezing apartment. Is that also what you told yourself? When you allowed the villagers and the few Shinobi's to attack and beat an innocent boy without persecution or punishing them", spoke Zhane shocking everyone in the room.

Especially Sarutobi and the Elders, because of how Zhane knew this and the others being that the Sandaime would actually do such a thing.

"Surprised I know this?" asked Zhane openly, as he saw the shocked look on everyone's face.

"H-H-How d-do you know?" stuttered the shock Hokage, confirming to everyone what he did.

At this a cold smirk appeared on Zhane, "I know…thanks to a special Jutsu I created to allow me to see the memoires of people, meaning I know everything that has happened to my brother for the past twelve years".

This of course shocked many as they did not expect Zhane to have created a technique so similar to what the Yamanaka Clan could to with mind techniques, but as surprised as the others were none were more surprised than Zhane's old teacher Inoichi.

Upon realising this Sarutobi knew that there was nothing about Naruto's life that he could keep hidden from Zhane, since if he saw what he did to Naruto when he was younger despite the memory blocking seal he placed on Naruto. Then he no doubt knew everything else that happened to Naruto, which did not spell well for Sarutobi or Konoha.

"Zhane please there is much more to this that you do not understand, I had to do it for the good of Konoha" said Sarutobi.

"Tell me Sarutobi would you have been so willing to allow all these things to happen your son's or Grandson if it had been one of them to be turned into thejinchūriki for the Kyūbi?" asked Zhane coldly.

At this Sarutobi had no answer and just lowered his head in shame.

"I thought as much" remarked Zhane coldly.

"But I do care for Naruto greatly, as I considered him like a Grandson to me", spoke the Sandaime weakly as he was starting to lose the well to argue on.

"Really, then you have a rather humorous way of showing it, but if this is the way that you treat you Grandchildren, then I pity your Grandson", spoke Zhane coldly.

"But still tell me Sarutobi, where was this determination for the greater good of Konoha when you had the chance to kill Orochimaru? How was it in the greater good of Konoha when you let him go? Even after you caught him in the act of experimenting on Konoha's Shinobi's and Civilians, and using them as human guinea pigs, in his twisted attempt to be immortal and to learn all of the world's Jutsu's. Tell me also how is it that you allowed the man responsible for the murder of sixty innocent infants, be the good for Konoha?" asked Zhane shocking everyone and stunning Sarutobi.

"That's absurd, the Hokage would never do such a think?" spoke another Civilian member named Katsuyori Genshin, who was politician that had gotten into his position through friends on the Council where there would be little he wouldn't do to keep his position.

"Then I shall prove it to you" spoke Zhane as he took out a scroll from his pouch and opened it up, and spread his blood over the seal, where it started to glow and an afterimage of younger Sarutobi and Orochimaru appeared.

"The image you're about to see is of what happened in his laboratory at the night of Orochimaru crimes being discovered, some friends I made over my travels taught me this technique. As this seal gathers the chakra residue of people who have been in an area recently where it creates an afterimage made out of the other people's chakra residue and plays back the last events of what happened in the area it activated in. I sent a clone earlier to break into the seal laboratory as I always found it strange at how Orochimaru escaped when Sarutobi had cornered him. Normally the Chakra residue would dissipate over time, but due to laboratory being seal so soon after the event the chakra residue was preserved, allowing me to gather it and play back the events of that night to you all".

Once Zhane finished his explanation he had the seal fully activate and play the events, where everyone on the council saw the younger Sandaime have Orochimaru, but lower his weapon and allowed him to escape.

No one on the council or the Shinobi's outside the barrier could believe what they had just seen after the after-images faded and Zhane rolled up the scroll and put it away. Many of course refused to believe it but when the saw the guilt and shamed filled look on the old Hokage's face they knew it was true.

"_Sarutobi you sentimental old fool_", though Danzo in angry and disgust at how much of a fool the Sandaime had been, to allow his sentimentality for his former student to escape.

"So tell me Sartutobi, how can you explain away that you allowed a man who's guilt was unquestionable, to get away?" asked Zhane openly. "The blood of every person he killed from that moment right up until now is on your hands because you lacked the wiliness to kill him. But yet later on you allowed an innocent child to be beat abused and tortured by ignorant cowards, because you yet again you lack the wiliness to do the right thing because it was harder".

"Zhane I know I wrong both you and Naruto in ways I can never make up for and I truly sorry for it, but please you have to understand I had no other choice", pleaded Sartuobi.

"There are always other choices Sarutobi, you just picked the easier one, you were too weak to choose the right ones as they would have been too hard for you. No matter what pretexts you say that makes you believe what you did was right. They do not change the evil that you had a hand in, for the road to hell in paved with good intentions", replied Zhane coldly. Sarutobi of course could not help but wince at that remark, as part of him agreed with What Zhane said, as no excuse no matter how noble or right it may should excuses him of allowing a innocent boy to be persecuted for something he was not reasonable for. But even still Sarutobi pushed that part away as he still believed he did what was right, "If I had not hid Naruto identity the Iwa would hav-", spoke Sarutobi only to be stopped by Zhane.

"Iwa would have done nothing….Ōnoki is no fool, most of his village's Shinobi's were killed in the War with us and he would need all of them if he wanted Iwa to survive and not be destroyed by the other villages. As he would know full well that any that he would send to kill Naruto, would have been sent back in pieces by me" stated Zhane angrily.

"I can't force people to forget their angry and sorrow nor make them accept someone, I truly believed that the people would eventually forget their hate and angry at Naruto over time and I could not protect Naruto all the time", said Sarutobi.

"Then you should have let me take care of my brother instead of tricking me into abandoning him. You once told me when I was young that the people of Konoha were like a family and that the Hokage duty was to care and protect them all like they were his or her own. Yet why did you not protect Naruto, was he not a member of Konoha? Wasn't he deserving of protection?" spoke Zhane angrily as his emotionless mask was on the verge of breaking now. At this Sarutobi lowered his head in shame again as he remembered saying that to Zhane and being reminded of how he failed Naruto in so many ways.

"You're not more than a Hypocrite, Sarutobi you speak of caring for each person in the village like they are family. Yet when it is in your own best interest you're just as likely as stab them in the back like the lowest Missing-nin. The only right decision you ever made about my brother was that you did not give him to Danzo", continued Zhane where he looked at Danzo with a cold and hate filled look in his eyes.

Not to be intimated by Zhane, Danzo locked eyes Zhane, "If the Hokage had heeded by wisdom and given me your brother to train. He would have become the greatest protector of Konoha, greater than his mother or the Shodaime Hokage's wife Mito-sama", stated Danzo.

"More like a emotionless puppet for you" remarked Zhane coldly, "Be grateful that he did not Danzo…for if he had…Konoha would be burning right now to the ground and it streets would be filled with the blood of its people and Shinobi's….and you…would dead", said Zhane in a cold deadly tone.

At this Danzo narrowed his eyes and the snapped his fingers, where four ROOT Shinobi's that had hidden in the rafters of the Council room appeared in the room, where one came up behind Zhane with his Tanto at Zhane neck, while the other three surrounded Zhane. At the same time two official ANBU agents appeared beside the Hokage to protect him, as they had not sensed the ROOT Shinobi's and feared that Danzo was planning to assassinate the Hokage.

"It seems that ROOT has not been entirely disbanded after all", stated Zhane rather calmly, who was not the least bit surprised or worried.

"Danzo what is the meaning of this? ROOT is supposed to be disbanded" spoke the Sandaime angrily as he looked at Danzo.

"And it is, these are former members, who are my personal guards, and since Zhane has not only threatened my life but threatened Konoha. He has committed treason and I'm well in my right to order my men to have him killed" stated Danzo not even look at the Hokage. All the while keeping his eye on Zhane, where he gave his men a nod to kill Zhane before the Hokage or any of the other Council members could stop him.

Right when the ROOT nin behind Zhane was about to silt Zhane throat, Zhane suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye and reappeared just as quickly behind the ROOT agent and grabbed him in a choke like hold. After which he twisted the ROOT agents neck with such force and speed that he ripped the man's head straight off, causing blood to splatter all over Zhane face.

The ROOT agent right in front of Zhane charged at Zhane with his Tanto, seeing this Zhane threw the ROOT agents head away and pushed aside his body and let the second ROOT agent come at him.

Just as the ROOT agent was about to stab him, Zhane quickly sidestepped the ROOT agent and grabbed him by the neck with his one hand and stopped the ROOT agent dead in his tracks. After which in a feet of impressive strength Zhane then lifted the ROOT agent into the air with his one hand and much to the horror of everyone around, he ripped the man's throat out with his bare hands, splattering more blood over his face and on his clothes.

Zhane then dropped the dead body of the ROOT agent, where as soon as he did a Tanto blade came out of his chest from a ROOT agent that had snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back. But just as the ROOT agent thought he had killed him, "Zhane" started to fade away, where the ROOT agent muttered in surprise and confusion "Bunshin?"

But a spilt second Zhane reappeared in front of the ROOT agen.

"No **Zanzō** (afterimage)" after which he then did a quick knife hand strike right into the man neck and pulled out his blood covered hand, killing the man in just a few seconds.

Zhane then quickly spun around to avoid the back stab from a ROOT agent, who had tried to stab Zhane in the back with his Tanto. After which Zhane then grabbed the man's face mask and kick his legs from behind causing him to fall backwards. Zhane then smashed the ROOT agent's head right onto the flood, spattering pieces of the man's head all over the room and onto several council members much to their disgust.

The fight lasted less than ten seconds yet by the end of it all, much of the floor around Zhane along with his face and several parts of his clothes were covered in the blood of the ROOT agents. But what made many on the Council and the Shinobi's in and out of the Council room scared, was when they looked into his cold, merciless and murderous blue eyes.

Which were made all the more intense and frightening with his face still remaining blank, emotionless and covered in blood. When they looked at his face and eyes the Shinobi members on the Council along with the Shinobi's watching from outside the Council room. Could not help but be reminded of Zhane's bloody reputation during the War, while the Civilian members on the Council finally saw why exactly Zhane was called a Manslayer.

The Shinobi outside the Council room were actually kind of glad that they had not got in, as many feared that they would have ended like the ROOT agents, had the confronted Zhane.

Danzo himself could not believe what he had saw and was even slightly nervous, as Zhane had basical slaughtered, four of his best agents in less than ten seconds and did it as if they were not more than mere Genin.

"_Brutal, quick, and efficient as always Zhane_" thought Hiashi, who was slight unnerved like many at the slight, although did well to hid it.

"Zhane that enough this has gone too far" spoke Sarutobi angrily. "As Hokage I must think better met of everyone in the village and I mu-" he spoke before a suddenly and incredible Killing intent was felt through out the room and out side it.

"**_I have had enough of your lies and excuses old man_**", snarled out Zhane as his emotionless mask had finally broke and his eyes were ablaze with untold fury and rage and he. Everyone was frozen from seer terror of the Killing intent for a moment or two, which was all that Zhane needed. As within a blink of an eye he disappeared again and then reappeared just as quickly, holding the Hokage against the wall behind the Council table and lifting him up slightly by the neck with just his left hand. In his right Zhane held his now drawn Black bladed Katana, where its tip was dangerously close to stabbing the old Kage right between the eyes.

At the same time that everyone saw this, they also saw the two ANBU that had been beside the Sandaime fall to the ground unconscious. As somehow in the moment or two that everyone had been too paralysed to move due to the Killing intent, Zhane had speed across the room, knocked out the two ANBU and grab the Hokage and pinned him against the wall.

Once Sarutobi had overcome the Killing intent and realised the situation he was in he tired to get out of it by replacing himself with something, but when he tired he found that his body could not move. It was then that he noticed seal markings spreading all over his body coming from Zhane hand that held him by the neck.

"I wouldn't bother trying to move Sarutobi, as you have no doubt guessed the seals that are now spreading across your body are preventing your body from move. It is a special sealing technique that I have developed that prevents the person I'm holding in my hand from moving any part of their body. So as long as I have you in my hand, you cannot move or summon you Chakra to overpower it", spoke Zhane.

"Zhane stop this!" cried Tsume as she and the other Shinobi members of the Council could not move for fear of Zhane killing the Hokage if they tried anything to stop him.

"Tsume is right Zhane, this won't help matters nor will it change what has happened to your brother" spoke Hiashi as he tried to stop his former student from killing the Hokage.

"It may not, but I care little as he deserves to pay for what he has done not only to Naruto but for what has done my mother" spoke Zhane angrily. As he glared angrily at the old Hokage who was struggling to breathe as Zhane tightened is grip on his throat.

"What do you mean your mother Zhane-san?" asked Aburame Shibi, as he too was concerned with what was happening right now and was looking for anyway to calm the situation.

"Zhane that is enough, you were forbidden to speak of it to anyone!" cried Homura, as he tried to stop Zhane from revealing the truth to the Council.

"I told you before I no longer care what you or Sarutobi say is forbidden" said Zhane angrily as he gave Homaru and dangerous side glace that told him that Zhane was a hairs breath away from killing him along with the Hokage.

"Why don't you tell them Sarutobi? Tell them how when that bastard the Youndaime abandoned my mother, who was wounded on their mission together. Tell them how he left her alone to go after the Yondaime Tsuchikage, who we never confirmed was there. Tell them how he left her alone too weak to defend herself when those Iwa bastards found her and raped and murdered her. Tell them how when he was gone off to make a bigger name for himself, my mother's body was mutilated by those bastards and he wasn't there to defend her when she needed him. Tell them how to make sure that he remained the Golden boy of Konoha, you and the elders covered up the fact that he left his post and abandoned my mother, his wounded team-mate, in enemy territory. Tell them how you forced me to keep from telling anyone from happening or risk being disgraced to the whole village and labelled a traitor. Tell them the truth…._Sarutobi!_" spoke Zhane angrily as he growled out Sarutobi and tightened his grip of Sarutobi throat further, nearly choking him.

"I-I-It's t-true…w-we n-n-needed M-Minato on the front lines…he was our best Shinobi and a hero to the village…if word got out of what happened. Minato would have been disgraced…we could not afford the same thing to happen to Minato as it did to Sakumo. We had no other choice…especially since I had already made plans to make Minato the Yondaime Hokage….if we had charged Minato for what happened. Then moral among the Shinobi's would have plummeted and Iwa would have taken advantage of it. I had to do it for the good of the village…GAGH!" spoke Sarutobi before gagging, as Zhane tightened his grip even further in anger as he was now a single squeeze away from choking the Hokage to death.

This revelation of course shocked nearly everyone in the Council room along with the Shinobi's outside the barrier. As they could not believe what they were now hearing, at how the Yondaime had left his wounded team-mate unprotected, which resulted in her death, and how the Sandaime and the Elders covered it up.

"Do you use that pathetic for everything, the Yondaime abandoned my mother and he wasn't punished for it, because it was for the good of the village. You sent me away and kept me from being there for my brother, because it was for the good of the village. You allowed my brother an innocent boy to be beaten and abused because it was for the good of this village…is that all you can every say to justify what you have done to my family", spoke Zhane angrily. At this Sarutobi could say nothing as he was being slowly choked by Zhane, but it did not matter to Zhane as he was about to make Sarutobi pay for his sins against him and his family.

"This may not for the good of the village, but it does not matter for it is time for your to pay for your crimes against Naruto, my mother and me", spoke Zhane as he was about to stab Sarutobi in the head with his Katana.

But just before he could Tsume shouted out "ZHANE DON'T DO IT!"

"Tsume right Zhane don't do this" spoke Hiashi, as he tried to stop his former student from doing something that would make him a criminal.

"Stay out of this Sensei this has nothing to do with either you or Tsume", spoke Zhane, while not even taking his eyes of Sarutobi, as he glared coldly at the old man, while his blade was only a hairs breath from touching Sarutobi's head.

"It may not, but you were still once my student and that mean anything that happens to you concerns me and as your friend I telling you not to do this. This won't change what happened to your brother, all this will do will make you a wanted criminal and you will be forced to leave the village and you won't be there to protect him", spoke Hiashi, hoping to reason with Zhane.

"I will take him with me, he will better off with me than he ever would be here, as I'm his only family as he is mine" said Zhane.

"Is that the kind of life you want for him, a life on the run going from one place to the next, always looking over his shoulder and being hunted by countless Oinin's. As that is what will happened if you do this and the village will not allow Naruto to leave it and go rogue, you will both be hunted down like animals", said Hiashi.

"_T**hen let the come and I will kill every single one that comes after us and I have friends that will take us in**_" snarled out Zhane.

"But what about Naruto, he still has some people that he cares about as there were those that did care for Naruto, my own son is his friend. Can you really just take him away from all of them? How can justify taking him away from what he knows, and then explain all this to him, do you think he believe you, when he doesn't even know you or trust you. He also doesn't know the truth and if you kill Sarutobi now then all he will know of you will be the person who killed the Hokage, who he still considers like a Grandfather", said Tsume. Hoping to reason with Zhane as even with the hard life he had in Konoha, Naruto still had some people he cared for here and who cared about him in return.

"Tsume right Zhane, Naruto will not leave with you or even give you a chance if you do this", spoke Hiashi as he saw Zhane starting to hesitate a little.

"You also owe Sarutobi". At this Zhane snapped his head to Hiashi, with a look of unbridle fury,

"Owe him!" spoke Zhane angrily "I owe him nothing after everything that he has done to Naruto and me".

"Yes you do, if it wasn't for Sarutobi, Naruto would have been killed for having the Kyūbi in him long ago" replied Hiashi.

"**_He only did that so that Konoha would still have a __jinchūriki and use him_**" snarled out Zhane as he glared angrily at old Kage.

"Maybe so, but he also made sure that Naruto was not turned into a emotionless weapon like Danzo wanted and he still allowed Naruto to live, giving him a chance to grow up and be is own person despite that the villagers did to him. You owe Sarutobi that much so don't kill him as it will solve nothing and all you will do is have your brother and the rest of the village hate you for it", said Hiashi.

Upon hearing this Zhane said or did nothing but look directly into Sarutobi's eyes and glared coldly at the old man.

This continued few minutes as no-one said or did anything as they did not know what Zhane would do next, that was until suddenly Zhane let go of Sarutobi and let him fall to the ground, where he started gasp for air and Zhane sheathed his Katana.

"You should be grateful old man, Tsume and Hiashi-sensei just saved your miserable life, but that does not mean that you will go unpunished for what you did", spoke Zhane where he quickly punched Sarutobi in the gut and the quickly pit his finger.

He then quickly drew another complex seal on Sarutobi's forehead in his own blood in just under three seconds, before he then placed his two front fingers on the seal. After which he then did a few one handed hand seals before crying out "**Kinenisou no Jutsu**" (Memory Transfer Technique).

When he did this Sarutobi suddenly start to cry out in pain, as memories of being tortured beaten by people started to flood his mind and he could actually feel the pain of each beating. He also could feel the sorrow and the despair that made him almost wish he was dead. After what felt like an entirety, the memories finally ended and Sarutobi was on his knees sweating and panting heavily. "What did you do to him?" cried Koharu in angry "I placed a special seal that I cretaed, it's called the **Kugyō Fūin **(The Penance Seal), the seal contains the memories I gained from watching my brother's life and it will make Sarutobi see and feel a different one of those memories. Every morning, noon and night, three times every day for the rest of his life, it is the closest thing I can do to him to make known what he put Naruto through. There also has a fail safe to it, so that if anyone ever tries to tamper with it or remove it, it will destroy Sarutobi mind, leaving him nothing more than a human vegetable. The only one that can remove it safely is me, as the seal is written in blood my blood", said Zhane with a small cold and cruel smirk on his face as he walked away from Sarutobi and was in front of the Council again.

"AKECHI ZHANE! ….you will remove that seal immediately or you will be charged with attack the Hokage and with treasons", cried Koharu angrily.

"I will not and you cannot make me, as other than Sarutobi here there's not a Shinobi in this village that can even hope to force me, as I have grow much stronger than I was when I was last here" replied Zhane. Koharu and Homura were of course furious at Zhane refusal, but before they could even respond to Zhane refusal, he spoke.

"But you will give into the demands that I'm about to make because if you don't I promise you, Konoha will burn to the Ground".

"You may be strong boy, but not even you are strong enough to take on the full might of Konoha by yourself and defeat all our Shinobi's, so do not think you can intimidate us with your ideal threats" spoke Danzo.

"I do not make idle threats Danzo, but you are right as strong as I' am I cannot hope to defeat one of the Five Great Shinobi nations by myself. But tell me how many of your Shinobi's do you think you will lose, before you kill me. Also how much of the village do you think will be destroyed in the battle, because I can promise you I will not be killed easily and I will not die …alone and when you do kill me" said Zhane. That threat of coursed worried many as they had no doubt that in such a fight many if not most of their best Shinobi's would be killed, "I can also assure you my allies will come and will finish what I started".

"And who would these allies of yours be that would be powerful enough to destroy an entire village", spoke Sarutobi as he came back to the Council table and to his seat at it.

"These should tell you" replied Zhane as he took off a red jewelled ring on his finger and a pendant that was underneath his shirt that had a symbol on it, where he them threw it at Sarutobi. When Sarutobi caught the ring and pendant and looked at them, he went pale white with fear and looked back at Zhane, who just had cold triumphant smirk on his face when he saw the look on Sarutobi face.

"Y-Y-You c-c-can't be one of them, i-i-its not p-possible" spoke Sarutobi with clear fear in his voice, which got everyone in and out of the Council room worried.

"I can assure you I 'am, since you know that only a member can wear one of their rings without dying", replied Zhane with the same cold triumphant smirk on his face.

"Sarutobi! What is the ring and the symbol on the pendant…what are you talking about?" asked Homura. Sarutobi did not answer, but showed Homura, Danzo and Koharu the ring and the pendant, where they immediately recognised the ring and the symbol on the pendant,(3) where like Sarutobi all three turned a looked a Zhane with fear.

"Hokage-sama, what's going on? What is that ring and that symbol on the pendant? …What's wrong?" asked Choza

"T-T-This ring and t-this s-symbol represent that Zhane is a member of the Jū Shinobi Shogan (The Ten Shinobi Warlords)", spoke Sarutobi.

At this everyone eyes widen and looked at Zhane with fear as they could not believe what they heard, as they all knew about the Ten Shinobi Warlords. As the name suggested it was made up of ten members, each member who had no true loyalties to any Nation or Shinobi Village. The group had existed long before the founding of the Great Shinobi Nations and was even involved in the First Great Shinobi World War and despite being made up of only ten members. They were able to match strength with any of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, as each member of the Jū Shinobi Shogan was as powerful as a Kage.

During the First Great Shinobi World War they inflicted devastating losses of all the Shinobi villages both major and minor. Even Konoha was crippled badly by them, as the Shodaime Hokage and the Nidaime Hokage both died battling members from the group. Zhane's Great Grandfather Akechi Ryu also known as Konoha no Kuroryu (Black Dragon of Konoha) also died in battle against members from it as well. (4)

Upon Sarutobi could not help remember when he first met a member of the Ten Shinobi Warlords during the First Great Shinobi World.

-Flashback—

_Team Tobirama along with its support team, Team Shimura which contained__ Shimura__ Danzō, __ Uchiha__ Kagami and__ Akimichi__ Torifu were currently running through the forest as the fled from Kumo's elite __Kinkaku Force__._

_As they ran they heard several large explosions coming from the distance not too far away behind them._

_It was then that a young __Sarutobi Hiruzen came to a stop._

"_Hiruzen! What are you doing? We can't stop, we have to get away", spoke a young Utatane Koharu._

"_You guys go… I going back to help Sensei", replied Hiruzen._

"_Do you want to die Sarutobi? We can't beat the Kinkaku Force their Kumo's elite fighting unit" replied a young__ Shimura__ Danzō._

"_Danzō right Hiruzen, if we go back there we all be killed and Sensei sacrifice will have been for nothing. Besides Sensei named you the Sandaime and Konoha needs a Hokage so you of all people have to return to Konoha", spoke a young __Mitokado Homura._

"_Then what kind of Hokage would I be if I left my Sensei to fight twenty elite Kumo Shinobi's by himself and die? How can I ask other Shinobi's of Konoha to follow me into battle after I ran away from a fight and left my Sensei to die? I don't know about you guys but I 'am going back so you can either come with me or you can run back to Konoha", spoke Sarutobi with an air of authority around him. Showing to the others why exactly the Nidaime Hokage made Hiruzen his successor._

_Quickly deciding the two teams turned around and started to head to where the battle between the Nidaime Hokage and the Kinkaku force. _

_Soon enough the two teams arrived in the clearing where the battle was going on, when they arrived they saw the Nidaime Hokage battling fiercely against the members of the Kinkaku force. As they watch the could see that even despite being out number twenty to one, the Nidaime Hokage was battling heroically against the impossible odds showing exactly why he was the Hokage of Konoha._

_Just when they were about to enter the battle and help the Nidaime Hokage, a sudden massive burst of Wind erupted and blasted everyone away. _

_Quickly everyone regained themselves where the Kinkaku Force were on one side, the Nidaime Hokage on the other and Hiruzen and the others staying back hidden in the trees and one new person in the middle of the two sides._

_The new person was a handsome young man; he wore a long brown robe with a Katana on his left side hip, with brown boots and pants along with a brown shirt. He had Black hair with tied in a loose ponytail and long hair strands that fell down his face. He wore a fang earring on his left ear and arm guards on both his hands and wore a ring with a clear gem on his right hand, he also wore a pendant of six serpent like heads on it.(5)_

_Upon seeing the stranger both the Nidaime Hokage and the Kinkaku Force got fell into their different fighting stances, after which one of the members of the Kinkaku Force spoke what everyone was wondering._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_I'm Tatsumaki Arashi of the __J__ū __Shinobi Shogan__"_ _At this everyone eyes widen in surprise, after which the Kinkaku Forces and the Nidaime Hokage prepared themselves for battle._ "_So you're the famed Kami no Kaze (God of Wind)"spoke Nidaime Hokage_

"_Indeed…and you are Senju __Tobirama__the Nidaime Hokage and these are the famed Kinkaku Force of Kumo, it seems I have stubble upon worthy opponents to fight", spoke Arashi as he drew his sword out and prepared to fight._ "_We have to go now, Sensei up against not only the Kinkaku Force but a Shinobi Warlord as well, he won't stand chance by himself", said Hiruzen as he took out his Kunai and prepared to enter the fight._ "_Sarutobi wait! …don't be a fool if we enter now we be slaughtered, we need to wait", spoke Danzo._

"_There no time Sensei needs us" said Hiruzen as he was about to up into the clearing but before he could Arashi began to do a series of one handed hand seals, that it was almost impossible to see any of them._

_After which he then cried out "__**Fūton:**__**Shippū no Geiru**__ (Wind Style: __Gale of the Whirlwind)__ where a massive dome of Wind the surrounded him and expanded outward. Where it blasted everyone away and destroyed everything in the surrounding era._

_An hour and half later, Hiruzen and the others who had been blasted away from Arashi's Wind Jutsu and knocked unconscious woke up. They all found themselves underneath broken tree trunks and branch's from the Wind Jutsu and scattered not far from one another. _

_When they woke up and regrouped they went to look for the Nidaime Hokage and help him in the battle, they soon found that their were only two Chakra signatures left, one belong to the Nidaime Hokage and the other belonging to Arashi. _

_They quickly raced over to where they were fighting, when they got there they saw the Nidaime Hokage fighting Arashi with his __Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God), while Arashi fought with his own sword covered in Wind Chakra._

_Both the Nidaime Hokage and Arashi looked worse for wear as they were badly wounded and covered in bruises, cuts and other wounds, their clothes were covered in blood and torn up and both were breathing heavily and covered in sweat._

_Both continued to slash their swords at one another until, when the Nidaime Hokage made a slashing move at Arashi, who dodged the slash and the saw a opening that he took, where he then ran the Nidaime Hokage through with his sword. _

_After the Nidaime Hokage started to spit out blood, before he pulled himself away from the sword and then fell dead on the ground, leaving a tired and wounded Arashi, who was panting heavily from exhaustion from the battle standing over the dead Hokage's battle._

_Upon seeing this, the young Hiruzen flew into a rage and jumped out to face the tired and wounded Shinobi Warlord; Hiruzen was soon followed by his team-mates along with Danzo and his team._ _Upon seeing the young group the Warlord sighed and then spoke, "Go home boy, I have no wish to kill you or your friends, as there as been enough death this day and you're all too young to die just yet", where when he said this. Hiruzen and the others could see the bodies of the dead members of all twenty members the Kinkaku Forces scattered all around the destroyed clearing._

"_Never! …not until you paid for killing my Sensei", replied the furious Hiruzen, where he then summoned __Enma and had him change into his__Kongōnyoi__ (Adamantine Staff) form and prepared to fight, as did the rest of his comrades prepared for battle._

"_Foolish children do not throw away your lives so foolishly, after your Hokage nobly sacrificed himself to save you all", spoke Arashi, where before Hiruzen and the other could even attack, Arashi eyes suddenly glowed blue._

_Hiruzen and the others then suddenly felt an incredible powerful paralyzing force that froze their bodies and kept them from moving at all. It was almost like Killing intent yet it was different, as it was stronger and more powerful than normal Killing intent. As the paralyzing effects of Killing intent only last a few seconds on veteran Shinobi's like them, but this effect would not simply go away or be over powered by them. _

"_I-I-I c-can't move" spoke Homura, _

"_M-Me either", spoke __ Akimichi__ Torifu_

"_None o-of us can" said Danzo_

"_I wouldn't bother moving you are all under the effects of the second level of my __**Sakki **_(Thirst for Blood) (6) (A) _and none of you have the willpower yet to over come it", spoke Arashi. After which he then did a few hand seals and the cried out "__**Kage Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ _(Shadow Summoning Jutsu)"._

_Where instead of seeing a puff of smoke and a animal summons Hiruzen and the others saw up to a hundred medium size Shadows appearing on the ground around them, where Shinobi's began to appear right out of the Shadows. But these weren't ordinary Shinobi's they didn't even look human, they were dressed in Black Ninja clothing, blue skinned and glowing red eyes (7), where they surrounded Hiruzen and the others._

"_Allow me into introduce you to the Shadow Ninja's, the personal Shadow spirit warriors summons of the Jū Shinobi Shogan", spoke Arashi._

_Upon seeing this Hiruzen and the other new they were all dead, as even if they could move it was doubtful that they could defeat all these Shadow Ninja by themselves, where Arashi could very likely summon more if need be._

"_Do not worry I have no intention to kill you, my mission was only to deal crippling blows to both your village and Kumogakure and I have done so. There need not be anymore bloodshed today. Your Sensei fought bravely and honourable to the very end and willing sacrificed himself to save you all and was the most challenging opponent I have ever fought, he fought like a true warrior, worthy of the name Hokage. Out of respect for him, I shall spare your lives and allow you to take his body back for burial in your village with full honours as he deserves", spoke Arashi where he started to walk away from the still paralyzed group. _

_But before he left he turned around slightly to look at them and spoke again, "But… if any of you should ever come and face me on the battlefield again, I will not show you the same courtesy again. The same can be said should you ever meet any of my fellow Warlords on the battlefield as well", after which a massive burst of Killing intent hit Hiruzen and the others and made them feel as if Arashi had rammed his hand into their chests and pulled out the hearts._

_When the Killing intent ended Hiruzen and the other fell to the ground, panting heavily and shaking madly from the fear and the vision that they saw and felt._

"_You have been warned", spoke Arashi where he turned around and started to walk away and then disappeared in a whirl of Wind, as soon as he disappeared, the Shadow Ninja's sank back into the shadows from whence the came without a trace. Leaving a shaken Hiruzen and his friends in the ruin clearly where they would soon take their Hokage's body and his sword back to Konoha where he would be buried with full honours._

-End Flashback-

Even to this very day that feeling of the helplessness and terrifying fear, could be clearly felt by Sarutobi and the others Elders, when they remembered that day.

Zhane then quickly called the ring and the pendant back, thanks to one of the seals on them, where they were reversed summoned back to his hand, where he then put them back on him, after which he spoke again.

"Now you know that I have made no idle threat, for even if you do kill me, you all know what will happen to this village if you kill me, for if you do the other Shinobi Warlords, will come down on this village and destroy it, leaving no trace that it every existed. For as strong as Konoha is, it alone cannot hope to survive a battle against all Ten members of the Shinobi Warlords", stated Zhane.

At this no-one in the Council spoke or argue as they all knew that what Zhane spoke was true, as not even their village could hope to stand against the combined efforts of Ten Kage level Shinobi's at once, along with their Shadow spirit warriors summons of the Shinobi Warlords. As it was said that they could summon an entire army of them, that was large enough to easily overwhelm any one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

"But even despite everything that you have done to me and my brother, I will not have this village destroyed despite how much pleasure it would give me. For there are still some good people here that do not deserve to pay for your mistakes, and who tried to help my brother, people like Tsume-san and the Inuzuka Clan as well as Aburame Clan and other like them" said Zhane.

"Hence why I will not take my brother from here, as I know he still has friends here, but I will if this village ever tries to harm him again or he wish's to leave so himself", stated Zhane.

This of course caused angry cries come from several Council members, saying that they would not allow it, but Zhane ignored them and continued on with what he was saying. "If my brother wish's to stay I will take on the Clan privileges and rights that had been offered to my family, when my Great Grandfather Akechi Ryu first came to this village, but never took. I will then place him as a honouree member of my Clan, where he will be protected and treated like any member of my Clan, were any attack on him will be treated as a direct attack on me" stated Zhane forcefully.

At this the many on the Council did not know how to feel, as for years they had been trying to get Zhane family to become an official Clan of Konoha, so that they could give them Clan Restoration Act, where the could fully build the Akechi Clan into Konoha. But if Naruto became an honouree member of the Clan, then Zhane could use whatever force he wished to defend Naruto should anyone attack him, due to the right that all Clans have when someone attacks a member of their Clan. This of course Sarutobi could not allow to happen as he new the amount of bloodshed this would cause in the village not to mention the inner turmoil as well. But he still could not refuse Zhane right to take the Clan status if he wished to have it, as the offer was made by the Shodaime Hokage himself and was left indefinitely to them. So if they wished to take it they could as they had a Bloodline and had special Clan techniques to offer the village.

"Although we accept your petition for Clan status, I cannot allow you to have Naruto become a honouree member of you Clan, due to the volatile nature you have for the village, As well as because several years ago I declared that no Clan could adopt Naruto as it would shift the balance of power unfavourably within the village" spoke Satutobi.

The Elder of course smirked at this, believing that they had one up Zhane.

"But Zhane remained expressionless, "_So you what to fight with law Sarutobi… that fine by me_", he thought as Zhane had been well versed in the laws of Konoha. As his mother had believed that he should be prepared to fight on all types of battlefields, such as the political battlefield. Which involved fighting with words and cunning instead of with fist and weapons you would fight.

"That law you made can be superseded, by the right of blood relation, as stated in the Konoha Charter for Shinobi Clan's, set down by the Shodaime Hokage. That states that any person who of direct blood relation to a member of a Clan but not part of said Clan or any other Clan can be adopted into the Clan, if the Clan head allows it and the person in question wishes to be part of it. Also you cannot deny me the right to have my brother as part of my Clan, unless I have attack or beat my brother, which I have not done or if I have committed treason to the village" stated Zhane.

"You attacked the Hokage and placed a seal on him, that's grounds for treason", countered Homura.

"Perhaps, but since I'm a Clan head now, I have the right to a public trial in the village, where everything that I have learned about my brothers life. The seal Sarutobi placed illegally on my brother and everything else that I have mention such as letting Orochimaru go and your parts in the cover up of the Yondaime would become a matter of public record. Imagine the scandal that would erupt in the village if the learned all this, the Shinobi's and the villagers would never trust or follow any of you again. They would then most likely demand your removal or better yet it could divide the village and very likely start a Civil War", replied Zhane with small cunning smirk.

At this the Elder and Sarutobi grew concerned as what Zhane said was true, where they could not afford to have everything that was just revealed here to be known to the whole village, as it would divide it. The Elders also knew that they could not simply have Zhane killed as they did not know how strong Zhane really was now, and any force they could send would be most likely killed by him. Thereby they would have earn not only his wrath but the wrath of the other Shinobi Warlords for attacking one of their members, as it was a know fact that if you attack one member of the Shinobi Warlords it was seen as an attack on them all.

At this Sarutobi sighed in defeat knowing he could not prevent it and agreed to let Zhane adopt Naruto as a member of his Clan should he wish too. This of course caused the Elders o frown in anger, while Tsume just smirked at seeing Zhane wining up one on Sarutobi and the elders in a battle of wits, "_Hah!...serve you bastards right_", she thought.

"Next I want my apprentices, Saya, Ketsu made into official Genin's of Konoha", spoke Zhane. "You have apprentices", said the Sarutobi in surprise, to which Zhane only nodded. "You can't expect use to accept foreign children into our village, even if they are your apprentices", spoke Koharu. "You can as they have official citizenship as citizens of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) thanks to the Fire Daimyo granting it to them and have Shinobi training from me. They also both have Bloodlines", said Zhane. As he mentioned that they had bloodline on purpose as he knew how Konoha valued Bloodlines, where they would readily accept people with Bloodlines if they wanted to become members of Konoha. And just as Zhane expected, the Council became very "_interested_" when they heard that Zhane students had Bloodlines. "And what perchance are there Bloodlines?" asked Danzo with interest.

"My student Saya is an orphan and the soul survivor of the Hirameki Clan, the only Bloodline holding Clan of Hanagakure no sato (The Village Hidden in the Flowers), which as you all know was destroyed by Kirigakure (the Hidden Mist) during the Third Great Shinobi World War. She also holds her Clan's Bloodline the Hikaton (Light Release), my other student is Hisagi Ketsu of the Hisagi Clan, who many of you are aware, wields the Hyōton (Ice Release). His Clan was killed in the Bloodline purge in Kirigakure, making him like Saya the last known wielder of his Clan Bloodline", explained Zhane.

As expected the Council and Sarutobi decided to allow Saya and Ketsu become Genin, in the hope of them settling in to Konoha and restoring their Clan's in Konoha, strengthening it with their Bloodlines, not to mention if Zhane trained the, they would have two very powerful Shinobi in their village.

This was what Zhane wanted them to think as, he knew that for his Plan to work he had to reveal his students Bloodlines and get them become official Genins of Konoha.

"I also want my brother on my team", spoke Zhane.

"That is impossible Zhane there are laws that forbid that to prevent family members from being the Sensei's of their Children or other close family members so to prevent favouritism and unfair special treatment. Also the Genin teams have already been set up", replied Sarutobi, as he hoped he could still have some kind of control over Naruto.

"There are exceptions to those laws, laws that the Nidaime Hokage placed when it came to the training of students. As started in the Training Act in the concerning of Genin teams and Sensei in paragraph twelve, line seven. It states that in the event of biased teaching, whether it is in the Academy or be the Sensei of the team and if it can be proven. Then the family members or Clan members can have the student in question transferred to a team of a Clan or family member, so to ensure that the student has competent training and be trained to his or her full potential", stated Zhane. "I can prove that he Naruto training in the Academy has been tampered with, whether it be interrogating your recent traitor Mizuki or by having Inoichi-sensei look at the memories have recovered from Naruto".

At this the Sarutobi knew he had no choice, the law was on Zhane side and he was correct, as he was aware of the biased training Naruto got from most of the Chunin teacher in the Academy. That was why he had Kakashi assigned as Naruto Sensei, so that Kakashi could give Naruto better training and make him a better Shinobi. He also knew that even if he refused, the Clans heads would turn against him, as Zhane was well in his rights.

"Huuuuuh! …Very well Zhane I will make the arrangements an-"sighed Sarutobi before he was interrupted by Zhane.

"I want it in writing now!" said Zhane forcefully, "…as I will go to the Academy tomorrow and pick him up there myself". Sarutobi only signed again and quickly wrote down a message stating that Zhane would be Naruto new Sensei.

After Zhane took the note from Sarutobi he then spoke again, "I also want all of control of the Namikaze home along with all the belongings of Kushina, be handed over to me".

"Zhane I can't do that! You have no calm to either as you renounced all calm to your fat-…I mean Minato, and all of Kushina things are the family home and are part of if. The only person that can calm them is Naruto and he cannot do so until his twenty-first birthday", spoke Sarutobi.

"I claiming them for Naruto, as he has a right to know who his mother was, and even his father despite the fact that he was the one who cursed him and left him to wolves like you. I was named his guardian in their will, as you are well aware, so that in event that something should happen to them and that self-serving Toad Jiraiya was unable to live up to his duties and care for Naruto, I could. Thereby according to legal laws of Konoha I can take full control of the Namikaze home and everything in it, and give Naruto full access and control over it if he so does wish's too" said Zhane. Once again using Konoah laws against Sarutobi and the Elders as they had no choice but agree to Zhane demand as he was well in his rights.

Hiashi slightly applauded Zhane use of law, as most people in his position would have simple demanded and threatened the Hokage, making the situation worse. But even after losing his composure for a few minutes Zhane regained himself and fought with a calm cool head and used Konoha own laws against the Hokage and the Elders.

"I also want full composition delivered to Naruto for the abusive trauma and suffering that he went through here, considering everything that he went through this village should pay one million ryo for every attack that was made on him. That six hundred and forty million ryo for those of you who don't know", spoke Zhane neutrally.

When the Elder and the Civilian heard they were about to go ballistic and scream and shout how they would not pay a cent and how Zhane was going too far this time.

But before they could, Zhane spoke up again, "Be thankful that is all I demanding and it not the heads of those responsible. As even though I will not have this village destroyed, that does not mean I will not make this village play dearly for what it has done for my brother".

This of course caused much anger and outrage among the Elders and the Civilians Council members.

"After all you have just done, you make all these demands off us boy! …you may be a member of the Jū Shinobi Shogan, but that does not mean that you can make demands off us…as we will not bow down to you and simply give into your demands", stated Danzo.

"I though you would say something like that, which is why I had a back up plan made", spoke Zhane, but before anyone could ask what he meant. A Sudden a puff was heard and a small a ruby red Dragon appeared next to Zhane, and spoke.

"**_Master Zhane, I have the reply from the Fire Daimyo, which you asked for_**" spoke the young Ruby Red Dragon.

"Perfect timing Rubī, thank you" spoke Zhane kindly and even gave the small dragon a small smile as he took the scroll from the young Dragon, where the Dragon nodded and puffed away.

The Council members along with the Shinobi members were of course shocked beyond words when they saw the small young Dragon. As the Dragon Summoning Contract, was said to be the strongest Summoning Contract in the world and was also once the special Summoning Creatures of the Akechi Clan. The Contact itself was thought to have been lost roughly over thirties years ago when Zhane's Grandfather Akechi Kenshin. Also known as Konohano Shi Dīrā (Konoha's Death Dealer) was killed by Hanzo The Salamander when he fought him.

They were also equally surprised when they heard that Zhane had sent a message to the Fire Daimyo and he had replied to him, where they all began to wonder what was going on now.

Before any of them could ask what the message about, Zhane opened it up and began to read it to them. The letter stated how furious the Fire Daimyo was with Konoha at how they have treated the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the brother of Zhane. It also told how the Fire Daimyo was now cutting three quarters of their budget from him. It also stated that they were to make full reprimands to Zhane and his brother where a copy of the reprimands would be sent the Fire Daimyo to see if they were satisfactory with him, and if they should not make reprimands then he would cut all funding from Konoha and send all his business elsewhere. He also stated that upon learning of the Hokage purposely neglecting Naruto and allowing the abuse without punishing those responsible. He was giving Zhane full immunity from being charged for punishing those responsible of his brother's abuse. But he did forbid Zhane from killing any of them, he also forbid Zhane from horrendously mutilating those responsible as well.

When the Council heard this many refused to believe that the Fire Daimyo would allow such a thing, but Zhane quickly showed the Fire Daimyo personal seal on the letter proving it was from him. The Elders tried to argue that the Fire Daimyo had no control over things that happen in Konoha and that they were none of his concern. But Zhane countered stating that Naruto was still a citizen of Hi no Kuni therefore he had every right, he also mentioned if a Clan asked for aid from him (Fire Daimyo) over a dispute in the village. The Daimyo can mediate if he wishes to and since Naruto was now an honouree member of Zhane Clan, Zhane could ask for him to settle the matter.

Sarutobi began to feel more worn than he felt years as things just seemed to get worse by the minute, since with the Fire Daimyo's backing Zhane would lash out of the village, where their was no telling what he would do to those responsible for Naruto's abuse. He knew he should have expected it, as a few years after Zhane left Konoha news had reached him that the Fire Daimyo and his family had been attack from an unknown force, but were saved by Zhane. Soon after he heard that Zhane discovered that some lesser lords had been behind the attack and were planning a coup d'état, where he then help the Fire Daimyo end it before it could begin. Sarutobi even heard that Zhane was close friends with the Fire Daimyo young grandson as he had been his personal Kenjutsu trainer for a few years. Hence he had developed a close friendship with the Fire Daimyo and the Fire Daimyo Grandson and heir to the throne.

It got even worse as more Dragon summons arrived letters arrived form several different Lords, Daimyo's and different influential people from several different nations and importing business men, sending word declaring their support for Zhane. As well as stating that if Konoha would not agree to Zhane demands they would cancel all the missions they would take them elsewhere, instead of taking away half of them, which was what they were doing now. Several nations even stated that they would cease trade with Konoha from now on.

Altogether this would put Konoh on very hard times, in terms of money and it would be worse if they didn't give into Zhane demands for compensation. Eventually though Sarutobi and the Elders caved in and agreed to pay the composition and put it into the Namikaze account, much to the Civilian member's outrage and horror. As with the loss of this amount of money from the Konoha's treasury it would put Konoha in a very tenuous position in finical terms.

"Is that all your demands?" growled Homura as he and the other Elders glared at Zhane

"There is one other demand I will make", spoke Zhane with barely seen cold smirk.

"Which is?" growled Koharu.

"You will make Naruto's heritage know to the people and I want the same travelling privileges I have to be give to Naruto and my students" spoke Zhane.

"But what about Iwa, They could come af-" spoke the Sandime but before they could finish, he was interrupted by Zhane.

"I will deal with Iwa" "Very well then" signed the old Kage tiredly, "I will have it announce next we-", spoke Sarutobi but was interrupted yet again by Zhane

"You do it tomorrow night and you will give to sign permission slips tomorrow, no excuses" said Zhane forcefully, where Sarutobi quickly agreed as he was too tired to argue with Zhane. Although when Zhane would no doubt leave with Naruto and his students he plan to have Zhane watch and followed by his ANBU, (ones he could trust).

After hearing this Zhane was about to turn and walk away from the council, but he quickly turned around again.

"Oh, and if something should ever happen to either myself or my brother or my students, like say an accident happen or we were somehow killed or disappear. Then these files along with many others will be released to the entire Elemental Continent", spoke Zhane as he took out several files from his trench coat and threw them to Sarutobi.

When Sarutobi grabbed the files and open the files, his eyes wide slightly in surprise, "These are file from the ANBU achieves how did you get them?"

"You forget Sarutobi I was once a ANBU and I know my way around the place and like the old saying once an ANBU always an ANBU, and **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone) and copy Jutus's are very useful when gathering Intel from places like the ANBU achieves", stated Zhane.

"So your Blackmailing us?" cried Koharu angrily "You call it Blackmail I call it insurance, since if you try anything against my brother, my students, me or anyone I care about. I will have my friends release that information along with everything I known about Konoha to every nation on this continent, and there are many things that are in the files I have gathered to utterly ruin Konoah reputation. Where you will be lucky to be hired to do an E rank mission, by the time it is released. Not to mention the other Shinobi nations will attack you, once they learn all the weaknesses in your defensives and the locations of all your hidden bases in Hi no kuni (Fire Country) and covert operatives, after my friends release the information", said Zhane.

"This is treason, Zhane!" cried Homura.

"Treason is a matter of perspective, as I see this as protecting my brother and those that I care about, so I suggest that you remember that if anything should happen to him…_**I will burn Konoha to the ground**_", spoke Zhane giving the Hokage and the Council one cold and angry galre. Where as he spoke the last part he then flooded the room with a massive burst of Killing intent that was felt by everyone in and around the room, which terrified most people at how strong it was.

After which Zhane then brought down the barrier with a single hand sign, where as they did the Kunai's he had used to make the barrier seemed to rust and then fall to the ground in pieces. Meaning that there was some kind of fail safe on the Kunai to prevent them from being examined by people.

When Zhane headed toward to Shinobi's that where outside the barrier, they quickly moved out of his way and made a path from him to walk through as none of them wanted to mess with him.

But just as he was about to walking out Zhane turned his head slightly to look back at Hiashi ad Inoichi, "Oh Hiashi-sensei, Inoichi-sensei, I suggest that you tell your Clan members not get in my way when I come visiting certain members of you Clan. As I cannot be held responsible for what happens to them if they get involved in it". After which Zhane then continued to walk out of the room, leaving both Hiashi and Inoichi wondering what members of their Clans did to Naruto to earn Zhane wrath.

As Zhane walked away Homura turned to Sarutobi, "Hokage-sam you can't actually be letting him get away with all he just done especially what he did to you!"

"What would you like me to do Homura? Zhane knows more about our security faculties than anyone else thanks to his time in ANBU, so he knows their strength and weakness and that's if we can capture him. As Zhane is a member of the Jū Shinobi Shogan meaning his strength and power must have grow exponentially from when he left here. Also if we did Capture Zhane then the other Shinobi Warlords will come and free him and destroy the village in the process. Not to mention as well Zhane knows many of the villages secrets from his time in ANBU and from what he know doubt knows from raiding the ANBU achieves, but even then there no way to know exactly how much he really does know. So if we try and stop him he will release the information along with everything he mention here, which will divide the village and could even start a Civil War here and the other villages will attack us when they learn all the information that Zhane allies would release to them. Not to mention as well what the Daimyo will do as he furious enough with us right now", spoke Sarutobi.

After this the Council all knew Zhane had them and there wasn't a thing they could do about it, or at least for now.

As Sarutobi thought the situation over in his mind, he could not help but be reminded of when was young, where he became slightly full of himself over how strong he was. Where he then challenged Zhane Grandfather Akechi Kenshin to a fight, and even angered him by call him a coward when he refused to fight him when he first challenged Kenshin.

Soon after though Sarutobi was beaten nearly half to death by him, after which his Sensei the Nidaime Hokage told him that he had just learned the hard why when he angered Kenshin.

"Hell hath no wrath like a vengeful Akechi"

After remembering this Sarutobi knew that his Sensei was a far wiser man than he ever was, and he could only wonder now what else Zhane had in store for him and the rest of Konoha.

N/A

Well that's, that done hoped you like it and sorry for the long wait, The reason being that after the Kushina being a demon host threw me off a bit so I decided to redo Chapter two where the flashback of Kyubi attack and Naruto being born. So please check it out now before people accuse me or Mary-sue Zhane, let me tell you that I was only building up Zhane Character to that you readers would understand and get a better picture of what he is like.

The next Chapter will have Zhane and Naruto meeting one another along with some other things and the story will be more focused on Naruto. Although there will be a few more bits with just Zhane.

Also in the next Chapter you will find out how Zhane is Naruto half brother and what happened between his mother and Minato. Also just let me state that Zhane is the second main Character in this story as I would but up Naruto and OC but there isn't any OC of the second main Character list.

(1). Imagine a judge's stand but wider, that allowed everyone in the Council to look directly at the people in front of them, with the Hokage in the middle and his Shinobi Elders, Civilian Council members, the ANBU Commander and the Clan heads on either side of him.

(2). This is Kushina's nickname outside the village, but she is also known in the village as her Manga nickname. The reason I have it like this is because I think Kushina nickname in the Manga is stupid and I refuse to have her known as that to other villages in my story.

(3). Go to profile to find link for image of Ring and Symbol.

(4). Better detail on the Ten Shinobi Warlords will be given later on in the story near the end of the Wave arc

(5). Go to profile to find link for image of Arashi

(6). Now before people accuse me of mistranslating that is what **Sakki** means (thirst for Blood), while **Satsui** would be the correct translation to Killing intent or murderous intent.

(7) Go to profile for image link of Shadow Ninja's

(A). **Sakki **works by using the intense emotions and wiliness to survive developed during battle, where when the user's opponent makes eye contact the user can penetrate his opponents mind and enforce their will on the opponent. When that happens depending on how skilled the user is in using** Sakki** the user can have several different effect on an opponent each categorise in three separate levels. The first level of **Sakki** is the ability to knock out opponent or a large group of opponent's although this can only affect those who have weak wills. The second level of **Sakki** is the ability to put an opponent or a group of opponents in a paralyzed state, preventing them from moving although it effect lasts only for a few minutes. Only those with a strong enough will, can overcome the paralyzed state by themselves, although another way would be suffering intense pain like being stab in the leg or arm. The third finally and most deadly level of **Sakki** is the ability to kill, which can come in two types, the first type allows the user to paralyze every muscle and every nerve in an opponents body, causing the opponent to stop breathing in a few minutes and die. The second type allows the user to kill an opponent instantly, as the user would have to generate massive concentrated blast of pure murderous intent and overwhelming force and send in directly at the opponent. This would then be so strong that it would stop the person heart or causing a heart attack (depend of how strong the murderous intent was) literally scaring the person to death. The final level of the technique requires constant and direct eye contact with an opponent, where it cannot be used on more than one person at a time. As it takes all concentrating force of the user to do the final level of the Technique, hence using it when battling multiple is ill-advised. Also the Technique cannot not be used a multipliable occasions, due to the emotional and mental strain it has on the user. The final level of **Sakki **can only be overcome when the opponent's willpower is as strong or is stronger than the user's, or if the opponent as an incredible strong will to live.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Now as I stated in my previous Chapters I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. But I doing the best I can with what I got.

Please read and review as I like to hear all your opinions on the Chapter or the story in general, please note that I will answer your all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers Bond**

**Chapter 4: Reuniting**

_Thinking/Flashback/Writing_

**Jutsu**

"_**Summons Talking/Snarling"**_

_**I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters the only Character I own are my OC's**_

Now as I stated in my other stories I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. So please you don't need to keep reminding me of it, as I'm doing the best I can with what I got.

**Last time on Brothers Bond**

_"This is treason, Zhane!" cried Homura._

_"Treason is a matter of perspective, as I see this as protecting my brother and those that I care about, so I suggest that you remember that if anything should happen to him…__I will burn __**Konoha to the ground**__", spoke Zhane giving the Hokage and the Council one cold and angry glare. Where as he spoke the last part he then flooded the room with a massive burst of Killing intent that was felt by everyone in and around the room, which terrified most people at how strong it was._

_After which Zhane then brought down the barrier with a single hand sign, where as they did the Kunai's he had used to make the barrier seemed to rust and then fall to the ground in pieces. Meaning that there was some kind of fail safe on the Kunai to prevent them from being examined by people._

_When Zhane headed toward to Shinobi's that where outside the barrier, they quickly moved out of his way and made a path from him to walk through as none of them wanted to mess with him._

_But just as he was about to walking out Zhane turned his head slightly to look back at Hiashi ad Inoichi, "Oh Hiashi-sensei, Inoichi-sensei, I suggest that you tell your Clan members not get in my way when I come visiting certain members of you Clan. As I cannot be held responsible for what happens to them if they get involved in it". After which Zhane then continued to walk out of the room, leaving both Hiashi and Inoichi wondering what members of their Clans did to Naruto to earn Zhane wrath._

_As Zhane walked away Homura turned to Sarutobi, "Hokage-sam you can't actually be letting him get away with all he just done especially what he did to you!"_

_"What would you like me to do Homura? Zhane knows more about our security faculties than anyone else thanks to his time in ANBU, so he knows their strength and weakness and that's if we can capture him. As Zhane is a member of the Jū Shinobi Shogan_(Ten Shinobi Warlords)_ then his strength and power must have grow exponentially from when he left here. Also if we did capture Zhane then the other Shinobi Warlords will come and free him and destroy the village in the process. Not to mention as well Zhane knows many of the villages secrets from his time in ANBU and from what he know doubt knows from raiding the ANBU achieves, but even then there no way to know exactly how much he really does know. So if we try and stop him he will release the information along with everything he mention here, which will divide the village and could even start a Civil War here and the other villages will attack us when they learn all the information that Zhane allies would release to them. Not to mention as well what the Daimyo will do as he furious enough with us right now", spoke Sarutobi._

_After this the Council all knew Zhane had them and there wasn't a thing they could do about it, or at least for now._

_As Sarutobi thought the situation over in his mind, he could not help but be reminded of when was young, where he became slightly full of himself over how strong he was. Where he then challenged Zhane Grandfather Akechi Kenshin to a fight, and even angered him by calling him a coward when he refused to fight him when he first challenged Kenshin._

_Soon after though Sarutobi was beaten nearly half to death by him, after which his Sensei the Nidaime Hokage told him that he had just learned a valuable lesson the hard way when he angered Kenshin._

_"Hell hath no wrath like a vengeful Akechi"._

_After remembering this, Sarutobi knew that his Sensei was a far wiser man than he ever was and he could only wonder now what else Zhane had in store for him and the rest of Konoha._

-With Zhane-

After dealing with the Sarutobi and the Council, Zhane decided to go meet some old friends of his before he head back to Naruto, for although he wanted to go now and find each and every signal person that attacked Naruto he knew now was not the time.

After a few minutes at travel at high Shinobi speed, where to most people Zhane was only a blur on the rooftops, (as he was there one second and gone the next). Zane arrived at his destination. The place was a medium size apartment building with four Medium size apartments, with two on top and two on bottom, Zhane walked up to the door with the number two, (which was on top of number one), and knocked on it.

After a minute or so waiting, the door opened to revealing a medium high young female Hyuga who looked to be about the same age as Zhane. The Hyuga Girl was about five foot four and had Dark Black hair that was tied up into a long thin tail which went down to her lower back. She wore a Black sleeveless vest that helped show her impressive C-cup breasts, she also wore Black Shinobi pants and a pair of Sandals. (1)

This Girl was Hyuga Hitomi the Eldest Daughter of Hyuga Hiashi, Zhane's former Sensei and current Clan head of the Hyuga Clan. Zhane had known Hitomi ever since he became Hiashi's student, they had become good friends with one another and had often spared against each other. Like Zhane, Hitomi, was extremely gifted where at a very young age she was able to quickly grasp her Clan fighting style as well able to pull of advance moves with little trouble. Many considered her to be the perfect heiress to the Hyuga Clan due to her great skill, talent and sharp mind, but despite all this there was one major problem with that assessment, which was that Hitomi was not like most Hyuga's. For although she was highly skilled and gifted, as well as being raised in the Main Branch family, Hitomi did not share her father's or the Hyuga Clan elders view on running the Clan. For one thing she hated the fact that the Clan was broken up into two, with a main house and a branch house, and saw it as foolish, as it made no sense to split the Clan in two as they were all the same. She also despised the Cage Bird-seal as she saw it as barbaric, where she saw it as the main house turning their kinsmen's into slaves. Despite the claims of the Clan Elders that it was to protect their Clan's Bloodline, Hitomi saw it as something that further divided her Clan and causing more strife.

It was because of these things along with other "traditions" of her Clan, along with their unwillingness to change that caused many disputes between Hitomi and the Hyuga Elders. Along with causing a major rift to form between Hiashi and Hitomi, which only grew due to Hiashi unwillingness to change things in the Clan. When Zhane left the village this rift grew with the death of his wife (Hitomi's, Hinata's and Hanabi's mother), after falling ill and dying of it.

Not long after the death of her Mother, Hitomi applied to join Konoha's ANBU division, upon accepting her application she renounced herself as Clan heiress and left the Hyuga Clan Compound, as protest to her father's and the Hyuga Elders refusal to accept any of the changes she proposed. Hitomi even went a step further by announcing what she had done to the public, this of course earned her a great deal of public support and put the Hyuga Elders is a complicated position. For if they tried to put the Cage Bird-seal on her, the public would turn against the Elders and they would be seen as villains by the people and they would turn against them and the Clan would be disgraced. Also as well this stunt earned her the admiration and respect of the branch house, where if they tired to kill her she would become martyr to their cause and would only further turn the public against the Hyuga Elders. Not to mention it would cause infighting in the Clan, between the branch house and the main house, also the fact that Hiashi would never Condon the killing of his own daughter. This then left the Hyuga Elders only one option, which was to leave her allow, as there was nothing they could do to her.

Zhane knew all this, due to when he sent out Clones to gather information for him he sent one of them to gather what happened with his friends here.

"Zhane?" said Hitomi in surprise, as she barely recognised her old Childhood friend at first.

"Hello Hitomi, it's good to see you, it been along time" said Zhane with a small smile.

Upon Zhane saying this he was then pulled into a tight hug by Hitomi, as she was overjoyed to see her friend, who she had not seen in over ten years, Zhane who was surprised at first then hugged back slightly, as hugs weren't exactly his kind of thing. Upon hugging him, Hitomi then let go of him and then slapped on the face leaving a red mark of his left cheek.

"Where the hell have you been, you left the village without so much as a word to either of us, and you didn't even send one letter or word in ten years…we didn't even know if you were alive or dead?…how could you be so selfish and inconsiderate?…do you know how worried we're for you?" said Hitomi angrily with a slight tears in her lavender eyes.

At this Zhane looked slightly uncomfortable, as knew Hitomi was right, but when he was recovering he never once had any visitors, which made him feel as if his friends had abandoned him. It was only now that he realised that Sarutobi must have forbidden anyone from seeing him. Fearing that one of them might tell him of Naruto, he knew he could have said good-bye to them before he left the village to travel the continent. But with the fact that he thought Naruto was dead, along with the things that happened in his travels, he just wanted to be alone, he had never thought of trying to make contact with anyone from the village. This of course Zhane admitted was grave mistake on his part for if he had tried to keep in contact with his friends here, he might have realised that Naruto was alive much sooner; thereby lessening the trauma he suffered during the twelve years in the village.

"I sorry Hitomi, your right, it was selfish of me and I'm sorry" said Zhane, with a look that told Hitomi that he was indeed sorry, she could also see there was something bothering him.

"Well it all in the past now, and you're here now, so why don't you come in", said Hitomi, as she gestured him in, which Zhane politely accepted.

As Hitomi closed her door and lead Zhane in she called out to someone, who was sitting on Hitomi's sofa.

"Kaiya! …looked who just showed up a my doorstep", spoke Hitomi as she walked out of the hallway in front of Zhane and into her apartment sitting room.

When Zhane entered the living room he saw another young women sitting on Hitomi's couch, this women was about the same age as Hitomi and Zhane, she had long dark hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She wore dark Shinobi pants and with a black one-strap-over-one-shoulder vest and sandals and had dark Gray eyes. (2)

This women was Uchiha Kaiya, another childhood friend of Zhane as well as Hitomi's, Kaiya came from a branch part of the Uchiha Clan, the part that would have very few members possessing the Sharingan. Her mother was a Kunoichi, and although she didn't possess the Sharingan she was a highly skilled Kunoichi and was a Special Jonin, unfortunately though when she was on a mission, her team-mates were killed and she was raped by a group of enemy ninja's and was left for dead. Luckily though she was found by another Konoha team, which had been sent to search for her team, later on she was found out she was pregnant with Kaiya, where she decided to keep her.

This of course led to her being shamed by her Clam for not only being "spoiled" but also for keeping a "dirty" off-spring, but she endured and raised Kaiya without regret, unfortunately when Kaiya was seven, her mother was killed in the Third Great Shinobi World War.

Fortunately though Kaiya's aunt (her mother's older sister) and her husband took her in and raised her like their own, during that time Kaiya joined the Ninja academy. There she proved herself to be a highly skilled and gifted Kunoichi like her mother, when she became a Genin and awakened her Sharingan at age nine, much to surprise as none expected her to have it. Upon becoming a Genin she was on the same team as Hitomi, where she met Zhane when he trained to Hitomi, as well as her. At first Zhane did not trust Kaiya, due to her Clan's past history for with his own. But eventually Zhane learned to trust her and they became good friends. When the Kyubi attacked happened Kaiya aunt and uncle were killed in the battle, leaving Kaiya to care for her recently born infant cousin Sora.

For the next eight year raised her young cousin as best she could receiving little help from the rest of her Clan, (which resulted her and Sora associating more with those outside their Clan, while associating little with their Clan). Thankfully though Hitomi had been able to helped, where when Kaiya went on missions, Hitomi would care for Sora. Also in the event of both of them being on missions, they would leave Sora with their old Sensei **Kishin Tetsu**, who had retired and owed a weapons shop and had a daughter named TenTen, who was just a year older than Soya. Over the eight years Kaiya skill and reputation as a Kunoichi grew so well that it rivalled that of Itachi and his cousin Shisui and although the rest of the Clan treated her with more respect she was never full accepted by her Clan.

When the Uchiha massacre had occurred, Kaiya had been away on a solo mission, where it took longer than was expected, where she was delayed, thereby allowing her to survive her Clan's massacre and being one of the last three Uchiha members in Konoha. Her younger Cousin Soya also survived, as she had been staying in the Hyuga Compound with Hitomi her sister Hinata at the time.

After the massacre Kaiya moved out of the Uchiha Compound, along with Soya, not wanting to be near the sight of were their Clan was killed off, she had asked Sasuke, but he refused stating that he would not leave his home, so that he would never forget what happened. Soon after that Kaiya joined ANBU, while Soya went and joined the Academy and was in the same Class year group as Sasuke.

"Zhane!" said Kaiya in surprise as she stood up from the couch, while putting down the tea she had been drinking, where she then went to hug her old friend and like Hitomi she went to slap him, which Zhane saw, but did not stop knowing he deserved it. But before Kaiya could slap him she was stopped by Hitomi, who told her there was no need as she had already done so, after which Zhane expressed how sorry he was.

Upon hearing Zhan apology, Kaiya narrowed her eyes slightly, but nodded in acceptance, although Zhane knew it would be a while before she truly forgave him.

When Zhane had first heard of the Uchiha massacre he had been tempted to go back to Konoha, to find out if Kaiya and Sora had survived. But before he could, he had received word from his Intel network that Kaiya and Sora, were among the three that survived the tragedy of the Uchiha, upon which he then decided not to go as he was glad they were safe.

For the next two hours the three of them talked about different things and caught up with each other a bit. When the Girls asked him about his travels, he talked about some of them, but left out other parts of his journey, the girls did not press too much, as they knew that Zhane wouldn't budge, until he was ready to tell them.

After taking another sip of tea that Hitomi had made for him, he turned to Hitomi and asked "So Hitomi I understand that you have another sister".

"Yes her name Hanabi, she bit like Hinata, as she is quiet and polite and respectful, although she more open, and isn't as shy as Hinata is", replied Hitomi.

Zhane smiled slight and nodded at this, "And how is Hinata?" he asked as he had not seen Hinata, as she was born two mouths after the Kyubi attack.

At this Hitomi sighed a scowled slightly, "She hasn't had it easy, _Hiashi_ has been ruthless, overbearing, uncompromising and even cruel to her. He expects a four year old to get all the basic of Jūken within a few days and he lashes out at her or puts her down, when she makes a mistake or does something wrong. It's been even worse for her ever since mother died", spoke Hitomi with a sad look, at the mention of her mother, where Zhane gave his sympathies as he had heard of death of Hitomi's mother. He had known her, from his time training under Hiashi, not to mention she had been once a friend to his mother, and found her to be a very kind and gentle women.

Hitomi thanked Zhane, and then continued on "_Hiashi's_ doesn't understand that everyone advances at their own speed and that he should try encouraging her and praising her a little. But he doesn't, he just refuses to show any compassion even to his who daughter, and he's even dubbed her a lost cause, because she isn't living up to his high expectation", said Hitomi with a angry frown and a slight growl. As she remembered the last time she spoke to her father, several mouths ago, were upon hearing how Hiashi was giving up on Hinata and how he said she was a lost cause, he launched at her father in anger and attack him, where the two of them fought each other in a fierce Jūken battle. Eventually she was stopped and restrained by several branch members, although not before she gave several hits that would leave her father in a lot of pain for a while.

"Why don't you train her then?" asked Zhane.

"I can't the Elder have limited my contact with Hinata and Hanabi, fearing that I would _corrupt_ them with my belief's" replied Hitomi bitterly.

At hearing this Zhane frowned slightly as he wasn't surprised by the Elder's action, as he had a few run-in's with them in the past, where to put it simply, the Hyuga Elders and him got on as well as Snake and Mongoose, with him as the mongoose.

"Hitomi! Although I do agree what your father doing with Hinata is wrong, along with his un-wiliness to try and change the Hyuga Clan. I believe the reason he was so hard on your sisters and you is because he fears losing you as he did your mother and Hizashi", spoke Zhane.

At this Hitomi frown, "Are saying that I'm wrong to be angry at him, you of all people can't contradict me on how I feel towards my own _father_ Zhane".

"I'm not saying that Hitomi, I just trying to get you to see from Sensei's point of view, despite the fact that he is wrong, but still I will talk to him about it as it might help if I do it and he hears these things from me. As I know a few ways to get to him, plus it might help to have him hear things like this from someone outside your Clan and he respects", replied Zhane.

At this Hitomi nodded as she was willing to try anything to get through her father stubborn attitude.

"And how is your cousin Neji?" asked Zhane, as he also remember seeing Neji when he was a baby, he also heard what had happened to his father Hizashi and was sadden at his death involving Kumo, as he respected the man. Upon the mention of Neji another sad look appeared on Hitomi's face along with a sigh.

"Unfortunately Neji has become bitter and angry over what happened with the death of my Uncle, and has developed the belief that everyone fate is decided at birth, and that no matter what one does, people cannot escape their destiny. Which is no doubt encouraged by the Elder's in making him believe that they control what happens to him with the Cage-bird Seal", said Hitomi.

At this Zhane shook his head sadly, as Neji was a perfect example of how wrong the Cage-Bird Seal was, and he knew that it would take nothing short of a having all his beliefs shatter to make him see how foolish they were.

It was then that Zhane turned to Kaiya, "So Kaiya how is Sora?" asked Zhane as he had not seen her since she was a month old.

"She is well, considering what happened to our Clan, she recently just graduated out of the Academy along with Hinata and is about to be placed on her Genin team. Although I already know she and Sasuke will be placed together and Hatake Kakashi will be their Sensei", answered Kaiya.

At this Zhane nodded as he wasn't too surprised by this as with the Uchiha Clan gone, someone was needed to train Sora and Sasuke to awaken and use the Sharingan if they possessed the ability to have it. Kakashi of course was the logical choice, as other than Itachi and Kaiya he was only other person that could use and teach them how to use it.

"It's a reasonable guess and the most likely given how things are, but I slightly surprised that you wouldn't train Sora and Sasuke, given the fact that you posses it naturally, and could probably teach them more than Kakashi could in using the Sharingan", spoke Zhane.

"Unfortunately, I'm needed in ANBU more and the Hokage feels that my skills would be of better use in the field, and that Kakashi would be good enough to teach Sora and Sasuke to to use the Sharingan if they awaken it" replied Kaiya.

At the mention of the Sandaime, Zhane frowned slightly, which the girls notice, where Kaiya was about to ask what was wrong, but before she could, Zhane spoke up again.

"And how is Sasuke?"

At the mention a frown appeared of Kaiya face, "I'm afraid not good, considering it was his own brother Itachi that killed our Clan and from the reports I read about it. He had arrived just when Itachi was killing his parents, so you can imagine the trauma that can affect a boy of eight seeing his own brother killing his parents. Also from what I gather, Itachi used the Genjutsu Tsukuyomi, from when he achieved the Mangekyō Sharingan and tortured him into watching Itachi killing our Clan", said Kaiya. As she still found it hard to believe that Itachi did what he did, just to simply test his capabilities, for although no-one ever full understood Itachi especially his own parents, she did know from the times she spoke or worked with him. That he was kind individual, who hated killing and fighting, and loved both Konoha and his brother deeply and despite the dislike of his Clans ways, she never would have thought he go this far.

"Sasuke is completely fixated on killing Itachi and becoming as strong as he can and as quickly as he can and he refuses to listen to anyone who tries to tell him to let it go, or let someone else deal with Itachi or to even try and focus on something else like making friends", said Kaiya.

At the mention of Itachi a look appeared Zhane face, although it only lasted a second, where Kaiya and Hitomi could not tell if it was angry, disgust, sadness, hate or shame over what Itachi had done.

"Have you tried talking to him?" asked Zhane.

"Of course", said Kaiya as she nodded her head, "But he keeps pushing Sora and me away, saying that neither of us really cared about our Clan, as that we preferred to associate ourselves with others outside of our own Clan. As well as that we hadn't lost people we cared about to Itachi like he did, and that we wanted to forget that it ever happened, hence neither of us could understand how he feels".

Hearing this a harden look appeared on Zhane, knowing the path that Sasuke was walking on was a dangerous and dark path, as the path of revenge was like walking on the edge of a knife's blade. As one false step and he would fall into a pit of darkness and hate, which would consume him and he would never come out of it. Zhane knew this path all too well, as he had walked it himself when he fought in the Third Great Shinobi World War, when he searched for the men responsible for killing his mother. Although he never found them, he did crave a bloody path of destruction and death in his quest in revenge, the only thing that kept him from being consumed by this darkness was the he remembered something that his mother once told him. "Revenge is like a poison, as it can consume you and change you into a monster, where it will eventually lead to your destruction, as well as those around you".

After much soul searching and travel Zhane let go of his need for revenge and focused living his life, which was when he had learned of Naruto being born, which he believed was his chance of being something other than a skilled killer …to be a protector and protect someone he cared about. But when he thought Naruto was dead he went into his pit of despair and like his need for revenge he was nearly consumed by that as well. That was until he met "her" and later on his students that gave him purpose again, as well as now protecting Naruto, and making up for not being for him when he was growing up.

Zhane was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard Kaiya talking to him

"Zhane? …Zhane? …Zhane are listening to me?"

"Oh …my apologiese Kaiya, I was lost in thought for a moment, you were saying?" Zhane asked

At this Kaiya rose her eyebrow but decided to let it go, "I was saying, maybe if you talk to him, given how similar you were to him at his age an-" spoke Kaiya.

"No!" replied Zhane suddenly, surprising the girls suddenly, "No it would best if I limit my contact with Sasuke as much as possible, as if I spoke to him I would have to reveal to him my past connection with Itachi and that would not go well once I did", replied Zhane.

Kaiya, frowned at this again, but nodded as she had forgotten that, and realised that Zhane was right, as Sasuke had would lash out at anything remotely connected or associated with Itachi.

"My best advice would be to watch the boy, as a person like him, who is driven solely by revenge, will have to decided at some point, whether he can continue on his path of revenge and into darkness or turn back and let it go and move on. That is a choice the he and he alone will have to make, and when he makes that decision he will decided if he wishes to be saved or not. All you can really do is be there for him and offer him your help and friendship, and to let him know that there are still people who care about him and what to help him, like you both did for me", spoke Zhane.

At this Kaiya had a thoughtful look but nodded, but still had one more question, "And if he doesn't want to be saved and continue on the path of revenge?"

"Then prepare to strike him down without hesitation, when the times comes, as those who are consumed by rage, hate and revenge, will turn on anyone or anything without of consequences. As their whole lives would be consumed by it, and when it's done, they would have nothing left to live for, as their whole life would be focused on hate and revenge. Hence they would be unable to fully let go of it as they would know nothing else and just look for something else to hate, and become the very monster they say they hate" stated Zhane darkly, as he knew well that as he nearly became it.

Upon hearing this Kaiya had a uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, for although she was never close to Sasuke or the rest of her Clan she still did not what to see Sasuke go down this path nor did she wanted to see him dead let alone kill him, as he was still her family in a way.

Seeing how uneasy the subject about Sasuke was for Kaiya, Hitomi decided to change the subject from him.

"So Zhane, after all this time, why have you returned to the village?"

For a moment or two Zhane did not answer and just stared as two friends in front of him, when Zhane did not answer her question, Hitomi was about to ask again, but before she could Zhane spoke up.

Originally, I came only here for a day, to visit my mother's grave along with collect some things I left at my home as well as visit you both and Sensei and introduce you to my students", spoke Zhane.

"You have student?" said Kaiya in surprise, where Zhane just nodded and then continued.

"Yes their names are Ketsu and Saya, and they're good kids and fine students", replied Zhane.

"So I guess something happened, seeing as they're not with you, and I can tell that something is wrong", spoke Hitomi.

"Correct, as when I was in the village I found my brother, being attacked by a mob lead by a Jonin and a group of Chunin's"

"So Naruto really is your brother", spoke Hitomi with a frown, as she and Kaiya had not fully believed Sandaime story about Naruto.

"You knew?" asked Zhane as he narrowed his eyes.

"We suspected, although we had no real proof, as we found it far too coincidental, at Naruto looking so much like the Yondaime Hokage and at how much he was like Kushina, even if we believed the Sandaime's story about the seal causing Naruto to look like the Yondaime Hokage. It did not explain how he was like Kushina personality wise, also we found it strange that the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi would have the same name as your brother, even if the Sandaime's story was true", said Hitomi.

At this Zhane narrowed his eyes further, while slightly cursing himself from not a least trying to keep in contact with Hitomi, Kaiya after he left, for if he had, he might have learned about Naruto sooner.

"So what exactly happened", asked Kaiya.

For the next hour Zhane went on to explain what happened when he discovered Naruto, along with some of the things he learned from looking at Naruto memories and when he confronted Sarutobi and the Council. After hearing the Sandaime's excuses, both women were furious at the Sandaime deceitful ruse.

"That bastard! I never thought the Sandaime of all people would do something like this", said Kaiya angrily, as if the Sandaime had done something like that with her and Sora, she would have killed the old bastard herself.

"I'm surprised that you let him and most of the Council live after learning the truth and their parts in Naruto harsh life", spoke Hitomi with no small amount of disgust at what her kin's men had done to Naruto along with the Sandaime.

"They would be dead had your father, along with Tsume-san had not convince me otherwise, although I would be lying if I said I still wasn't tempted to do so", replied Zhane as he narrowed his eyes slightly in anger.

At this Hitomi scoffed, at her father showing more concern for his former student and the Hokage than his own daughters and Clan.

"So if he didn't kill them what did you do, as I know you wouldn't let Konoha get away with what they did, with making them pay in some way", spoke Kaiya.

At this Zhane just smirked, where he they told them how he punished the Sadaime and blackmailed the Council and used their own laws against them to force them to give him what he wanted, and how he got the Daimyo and other important lords to support him and back him up.

At this both girls smirked as Zhane was always the cunning short, as he never went into a situation without some short of a plan to back himself up.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get and more unruly you go and blackmail the Hokage and the Council and threaten them", said Kaiya as she shook her head at how unbelievable Zhane was. As she knew of only one other person in all of Konoha that would act so defiant to the authority of the Council and the Hokage and that was Zhane's brother Naruto.

"But even still Zhane, what you're doing is very dangerous as Danzo, Homura and Koharu aren't the types to allow themselves to be blackmailed and threaten, even by you. As even with the support Fire Daimyo and other lords from other nations, they will come at you at different ways, as you just basically declared war on them and the most of Konoha", spoke Hitomi with concern.

"I'm well aware of that, but none of them will try anything against me or Naruto, at least not for a while, as I'm a great deal stronger than I was when I was last here. Also they know full well the consequences of killing or attacking a member of the Jū Shinobi Shogan (The Ten Shinobi Warlords)", replied Zhane with a smirk as he saw the shocked looked on his friends faces.

"Y-Y-Yo-You're a Shinobi Warlord", said Kaiya with utter shock, while Hitomi just stared at Zhane wide-eyed (well wider than normal), while Zhane just nodded in affirmation.

"B-B-Bu-But how?" asked a stunned Hitomi "You're a member of a Shinobi village".

"Despite my _still_ affiliation to Konoha I was still allowed to join, the reason being and how I joined the Shinobi Warlords will be a matter I will have to leave to another time to explain".

At hearing this both girls frowned as they both wanted answers, but knew they wouldn't get them until Zhane was willing to tell them.

For the next hour the three continued to talk, where Zhane told them to watch themselves as Danzo and the others advisors along with the Hokage would be watching them, as they knew his close connection to them. Also there was also the chance that Danzo and the others would try something against them to get back at Zhane, hence he told them to be on their guard, where he then gave them both special rings and told them to wear them. The rings had sliver bands with red jewel on them (4), where the jewels had special seals craved on them, where all they would have to do was rub some blood on the jewel when they needed help and help would come.

Both girls took the rings and put them on their fingers, after which Zhane said good-bye to them and left, although he said he would see then again soon.

After leaving the girls Zhane went to another place to meet some other people he needed to speak to, soon enough he arrived in front of Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, how may I serve you", spoke Ayame as he turned to greet her customer, where when she turned around a large blush appeared on her face as she saw the attractive customer.

"One vegetable ramen please" spoke Zhane with a small smile to the young Ramen girl, who blushed even brighter red at Zhane smiling at her.

Soon after, Ayame gave Zhane his order, where she blushed even redder when Zhane said "Thank you", after which she stared dreamily at her attractive customer and did not notice her father, when he arrived with new ingredients and called to her.

When Teuchi turned to who Ayame was staring at, he instantly recognised Zhane, remembering him when he was young, and was with Uzumaki Kushina when she was alive and ate here.

"Zhane-sama, you've returned", spoke the old Ramen chief in surprise.

"Greetings Teuchi-san if has been many years" spoke Zhane politely as he finished his Ramen.

"Father you know him?" asked Ayame in surprise at her father know Zhane, as she had never seen him before in the village.

"Ayame, this is Akechi Zhane" replied Teuchi, which caused to young girl to gasp in shock of meeting the Yondaime Hokage's "only" son. As well as one of the great hero's of the Third Great Shinobi World War and the Kyubi attacks, second in both only to his father the Yondaime.

"It is an hour to have you at our humble stand, Zhane-sama" said Ayame, while at the same time thinking, "_He's even more handsome than the rumours say he is_" which caused the girl to blush slightly.

"There is no need to for you to stand on ceremony for me, as it is I who am honour to be at your stand", replied Zhane with respect as he stood up and did a full bow to them, which if other people saw. They would have been stunned as Zhane had never been know to bow to anyone not even the Fire Daimyo, "For I owe you both more than I could ever hope to repay".

Upon hearing and seeing this both father and Daughter were naturally confused by all this, "Zhane-sama, what do you me owing use a debt", asked Teuchi.

"The debt to which I owe you is the fact that you were one of the few people that ever cared for my brother and tried to help him and treated my brother as a boy instead of shunning him. Also if wasn't for your kindness when feeding him he would surely have died from malnutrition", spoke Zhane.

Upon hearing this Teuchi was stunned to here that Zhane had a brother, but when Zhane told them how they treated his brother as a boy and showed him kindness, Teuchi quickly realised who Zhane brother was. "Naruto is your brother!" said the old Ramaen chief in shock, while Ayame eyes just widen in surprised and said nothing.

"Correct"

"B-B-Bu-But how?"

"Naruto and I are half brother we have different mothers, but share the same _father_", replied Zhane simply, although said the word father with distaste.

"Then that would mean that Naruto is the Yondaime Hokage's son, like you", said a shocked Ayame, where Zhane just nodded.

"THEN WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" cried Ayame angrily as she went right up to Zhane face, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE'S GONE THROUGH FOR THE PAST TWLEVE YEARS? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE NEEDED YOU TO PROTECT HIM AND CARE FOR HIM? WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ABDONDS HIS YOUNGER BROTHER FOR TWELVE YEARS AND LEAVES HIM TO FEND HIMSELF?

At this Teuchi began to become fearful of what Zhane would do to his daughter, as Zhane wrath was legendary in Konoha, "Ayame please calm down I sure there's a good reason why he wasn't there for Naruto", spoke Teuchi. Before he turned to Zhane, "Zhane-sama please forgive my daughter she ju-" spoke Teuchi, but was stopped when Zhane held up his hand telling him to stop.

"There is no need to apologise Teuchi-san, your daughter has every right to be angry at me and I deserve it as I did abandon my brother", said Zhane. While a look of clear regret on his face, after which he then went of to explain how he thought Naruto was dead and how the Sandaime had tricked him.

When Teuchi and Ayame heard what the Sandaime had done both of them couldn't believe it, "How could the Sandaime Hokage do something so horrible, as no matter what his reason he had no right to do it", said Ayame as she found it hard to accept that the kind old Hokage could do something so heinous. Even her father was disgusted at what the Sandaime had done, where his respect for the Hokage went done immensely.

"I afraid it is indeed true and because of that I abandoned Naruto to twelve years of hell", spoke Zhane with shame.

"But it wasn't your fault you were tricked", replied Ayame, as there was no way Zhane could have know, given the way the Sandaime had tricked him.

"Even if I was tricked, it still doesn't remove the fact that I abandoned him, had I stayed in the village or come back sooner. I would have realised the truth sooner and could have saved Naruto for suffering for as long as he did", replied Zhane sadly, since he could never forgive himself for not being there to protect Naruto, or at least being there for him when he needed a family.

After a minute or so Zhane decide to get back to the matter that he came he for, "Also if you do not mind I would like you to keep this to yourself until tomorrow as everything will be announced tomorrow evening". At this both Teuchi and Ayame nodded in understanding and agreed not to mention it to anyone until it was officially announced tomorrow evening.

"Also, please take these", said Zhane has he handed Teuchi and Ayame two Identical rings to the ones that he handed Kaiya and Hitomi earlier.

"What are these?" asked Ayame as she held one of the rings in her hand.

"These are special rings with special seals placed on them, where if you are of need of help all you need do is rub some of your blood the seal that is craved into the red jewel and help will come to you. This is my way of thanking you for all you have done for my brother, for in doing so you have earned my eternal gratitude and my friendship", said Zhane.

Both Teuchi and his daughter were surprised by this, but accepted none the less, after which Zhane the said his goodbyes to them, where he then left a large filled envelope on the counter saying that what was in it would cover his bill.

When they opened it they were shocked to find five thick fistful size stacks of ten thousand ryo notes, where Ayame quickly estimated that if all the notes in the envelope were ten thousand ryo notes. Then there was at least five million ryo in the large envelope, which was more money that their Stand had ever made. When the looked out to the street to tell Zhane it was too much and they couldn't accept they found that he was already gone.

It was also then that Ayame found a small note inside the envelope, which read, "_In payment for all the Kindness you showed my brother and for all the business that you may have lost because of it_".

-Later on with Zhane-

After finishing his business with Teuchi and Ayame and seeing how the sun was starting to set Zhane decided to head back to the hospital and relieve his students.

"Welcome back Zhane-sensei", said Saya.

"Did you short everything out Sensei?" asked Ketsu.

"Yes, as of now both of you are official Konoha Shinobi, or at least for now and Naruto will be your team-mate", replied Zhane where his two student just nodded in understanding.

"Did you have any trouble?" asked Zhane.

"None that we couldn't handle", replied Ketsu.

"Some nurse's and a doctors came in and tried to throw your brother out, but they quickly changed their minds after we showed them the errors of ways", replied Ketsu with a devious smirk, as when he and Saya were finished them, the nurse and doctor became patients themselves.

"Also I sense two squads of Shinobi's watching us for while, from hidden locations, but made no attempt at stopping us when we kicked the nurse and doctors out nor did they try and enter the room", spoke Saya, as she was a senor type Shinobi.

"No doubt the Hokage's ANBU and Danzo's ROOT, a squad from each of them have been following me since It left Hitomi's flat. But there's no need to be worried they won't try anything as they probably have order to just observe, as they know what would happen if they attacked", spoke Zhane.

"So I take it you dealt with the Hokage and the Council?" asked Ketsu.

"They are not dead if that is what you are insinuating, as I decided to allow them to live a little longer for now at least, as a quick death would be too good for the likes of them, I intend to make them suffer for their actions", replied Zhane, where his two students just nodded.

For the next twenty minutes Zhane went on to explain what had happened between him and the council, when they heard how their Sensei informed the Hokage and the Konoha Council that he was a member of the Jū Shinobi Shogan they grew concerned.

"Sensei, are you sure that was wise, as the other Warlords will not be pleased with what you did, even if it was to help protect your brother, especially since your using the Warlords own laws to force them to fight Konoha should Konoha attack you or your brother", spoke Saya with concern.

"I agree Sensei once the other Warlords hear what you have done; they will have to judge you and if most of them or if all of them agree that your guilty then they would…." said Ketsu but before he could finish Zhane interrupted him.

"…They would kill me", finished Zhane calmly as if it was nothing. "But it doesn't matter, as all I care about is making Naruto safe and to make him strong enough to fight off the enemies that are to come after him in the near future".

Upon hearing this Ketsu and Say did not know what to say, as their Sensei was basically saying that he didn't care if he was killed or not, but before any of them could say anything Zhane spoke up again.

"Both you can leave now as I will watch over Naruto for the remainder of the night".

"Are you sure about that Sensei?" asked Ketsu.

"I' am and you both can head back to my family home, as the seals I placed on your will allow you to pass through the barrier that is around it and keeps intruders out of it. Both of you need to be fully rested for tomorrow.

Both students of course nodded in understanding and left, once they did Zhane then sat down on a chair that was next to Naruto and just looked at his sleeping brother with a sad look in his eye. "You will no longer have to suffer being alone now otōto (little brother), I here now and I will never leave you again. I will make sure that they never harm you again and I will make them pay dearly for what they done, as I have only just started, where by the time I done Konoha will regret the day they ever laid a finger on you and that they ever separated us". Zhane the touched the sleeping Naruto's forehead and brushed aside some loose strains of hair that was over his eyes. After which he then set himself down on the chair and closed his eyes, all the while keeping his Shinobi senses alert and ready to react should anyone enter the room thinking it was safe believing he was asleep.

-With Naruto the Next morning-

The next morning Naruto woke up and found himself alone in a hospital bed, which surprised him as usually he would have been yelled at by one of the nurses and kicked out onto the ground.

"_Maybe Jiji made them keep me here until I woke up_" he thought, but before he could think more about his situation he saw that it was ten past nine.

"Crap! I going to be late for the team sorting" said Naruto out load before he jumped out of bed, not noticing that all his injuries were healed and then jumped out the window and raced back to his apartment and got his headband and then raced as fast as he could to the academy.

Fortunately though for Naruto he was able to make it just in time, where as he entered the classroom Kiba jeered out to him, "Hey dope, what are you doing here? Only those who passed the graduation exam can come in here, and you failed!"

"Look at my head dog-breath I wearing a headband too, meaning I'm a Ninja now too", replied Naruto pointing up at headband.

"_Naruto-kun passed_", thought Hinata happily for her crush.

"_So Naruto passed, but how?_" thought Sora.

Sora hand long raven black hair, that went just below her shoulder and had dark gray eyes, she wore a Blue robe top with long sleeves and leaves her shoulders exposed and has a red waist ribbon around her waist along with a sleeveless vest. She also wore gray shorts, with bandages around her right leg and carried a small pouch on her hip; she also wore her headband on her right arm as well as wore a pair of fingerless gloves and neckband. (5)

"How the hell did you get to be a Ninja there's no way" cried Kiba in disbelief.

"I passed a special test that Iruka-sensei gave me", replied Naruto with a smirk, which just Kiba the frown with annoyance.

Soon after Naruto the went to a seat right underneath Sasuke's desk, where he eventually got into a glaring match with him, where Naruto was bending down on Sasuke desk, while Sasuke was looking up, where the two glared at one another.

Not long after, Sasuke's two biggest fan-girls Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura entered the classroom at the exact same time through the door. Where they then argued over who got in first and who would take the one remaining seat next to Sasuke as the other was taken by Sora.

The reason why neither of them tried to force Sora was because both girls knew that Sora was stronger than them, even if they fought her together. For although Sakura was the top Kunoichi when it came to written exams and answering mathematical questions, Sora was the top, when it came the physical aspect such as combat, sparing and other things, with Hinata coming a close second.

Hinata and Sora were close friends with each other, since they were very young due to Hinata's older sister Hitomi and Sora's cousin/adopted big sister Kaiya were good friends with one another. As Sora had often spent nights over at the Hyuga Compound, when Kaiya went out on missions, Sora would often encourage Hinata when she was down, or upset because of her father or something else, as well as stand up for Hinata, when someone teased Hinata or made fun of her. Where in one such case when Sora found three boys around their own age pushing Hinata around and making fun of her, Sora attacked the three and left them beat the into a bloddy pulp. As well as telling them that if they ever teased Hinata again they would lose a certain male organ, hence ever since then no-one ever bothered Hinata, let alone Sora.

Sora also knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto and often told her to go up and speak to him, although every time she tried Hinata would either shy away from Naruto or would faint if she got to close to Naruto. Who in return would remain oblivious to Hinata crush on Naruto, even when a blind man would see that Hinata had a crush on Naruto.

As the two girls fought over who got to sit next to "their Sasuke-kun" they go into a pushing fight where Sakura pushed Ino into a boy named Tobio who was sitting behind Naruto, who in turn pushed Naruto forward.

When Naruto was pushed forward he quickly saw that he was going to hit Sasuke, where he then turned slightly to his right at the very last second, so that he wouldn't collide with Sasuke. Instead he crashed into Sora, causing her to fall backwards into the ground, when she regained herself, she found Naruto sitting on top of her. For a moment or two they just stared at one another, that was until she felt something on her right breast. For even though she was only twelve Sora well on her way in developing into a young woman as she was breast were already full A-cup size and still growing.

When Sora saw Naruto groping a very large tick mark developed on her forehead, where she then gave Naruto a dangerous looking glare that would scare even a certain Toad hermit.

Seeing where his hand was Naruto quickly turned bright red and quickly moved it away and got of Sora, "S-S-So Sorry Sora-chan it was an accident an…ahhhhhhh!" spoke Naruto nervously as he tried to apologies to the young Uchiha girl. Unfortunately Sora was not in a forgiving mood, where before Naruto could fully apologise she punched Naruto right in the face roaring out "PERVERT!" and sent him into the classroom blackboard and causing a large dent in it.

After sending Naruto flying, Sora quickly got up, where two sets of Kunai suddenly appeared in both her hands, where she intended to castrate the young blond with them. Seeing this many of her classmates, (especial the boys) backed away from her as they could clearly see the dangerous look in her eyes and the murderous dark aura around. The only boy and person that didn't back away from her was Sasuke who just raised his eyebrow wondering if she would actually kill the Blond dope.

Luckily though for Naruto, Iruka arrived in the classroom hence the young Uzumaki would not be neuter _yet_. Soon after, Naruto was sitting down at one of classroom seats, although kept his distance from Sora as much as possible.

Once Iruka arrived he gave a little speech about how proud he was of all of them passing and becoming fully fledged Ninja's of Konoha and wished them all luck. After which the classroom doors opened up and about a dozen or so Jonin sensei's entered the classroom, after which Iruka then began to announce the teams sorting. Where after each team and their members were announced the Jonin Sensei's would step forward stating their name and that they would be that team's Jonin sensei.

After doing the first six teams Iruka then started to announce the members of team seven, "Now onto Team seven, which will consist of this year Rookie of the year Uchiha Sasuke, along with Uchiha Sora and Uzumaki Naruto".

Upon hearing this there was a great deal of yelling and cries of disappointment from Sasuke Fan-girls, as none of them got to be on the same team as the "beloved Sasuke-kun", the loudest of these were Ino and Sakura.

"Iruka-sensei why do I have to be on the same team as the teme?" cried Naruto as he didn't want to be on the same team as his arch-nemesis. Not to mention after the incident earlier he was kind of scared on being on the same team as Sora, as this would give her plenty of chances to finish what she tried to do earlier.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but that is the way it usually is as the person with the lowest score is to be teamed up with the top Kunoichi and the rookie of the year, so that the team will be balanced. Hence since you have the lowest scores in the class you are to be teamed up with Sasuke and Sora" explained Iruka, which just caused Naruto to moan in embarrassment, shame and annoyance.

Once the mattered was settled Iruka then continued on, "Now as I was saying team seven sensei's will be Hatake Kakashi, but since he isn't her yet…", this remarked made many of the Jonin Sensei's sigh at Kakashi's habit of being late. "….You will have to wait here an-", spoke Iruka. But before he could finish, a sudden large and bright flash of Fire erupted in the middle of the room in front of the Genin students, and next to the Jonin sensei's who backed away from the heat and flames and fell into combat stance believing it might be an enemy.

When the flames died down, and person was now standing where the fire had just been, that the person was none other than Zhane, at first Iruka and the Jonin-sensei's didn't recognise him, but after a moment or two they finally did, although the newly made Genin's didn't.

"Zhane-sama" said a stunned Iruka, at seeing the legendary Shinobi, whose fame and reputation rivalled that of the Sannin and his father the Yondaime.

"Zhane-kun", muttered Kureani in shock as she saw her former team-mate.

At hearing his name from a familiar voice, Zhane turned and saw his former team-mate Kurenai, with the other Jonin-sensei's, where upon seeing her, a small smile, appeared on his face.

"Kurenai-chan it's been a long time, it's good to see you, you have indeed grown it a beautiful and strong Kunoichi…just as I expected you to", spoke Zhane, which caused a slight faint blush to appear on the woman's face.

"_Who is he?_" thought Sora.

"_Whoa! This guy's hot, maybe even hotter than Sasuke-kun_", thought Ino as she stared at new arrival.

"Zhane! What are you doing here? I thought you left the village?" spoke Asuma suddenly.

"As you can see I have returned, Sarutobi Asuma", spoke Zhane in a monotone, like voice for he held no grudge against Asuma. Since the younger Sarutobi had done no harm against him or Naruto, and he did not hold Asuma responsible for his father's actions. As Zhane believed that a child shouldn't be held responsible for his parents sins, as doing so would make him as bad as the ones that persecuted Naruto and called him a demon.

"Zhane-sama it is an honour to have you here, but if I may ask why are you're here and wh-" spoke Iruka, but before he could finish Kiba suddenly shouted out.

"Iruka-sane what the hell is going on here who the hell is this guy and why the hell are you all calling him sama?"

At this Iruka turned to Kiba with an angry look, "Kiba you will show more respect to Zhane-sama, as this is Akechi Zhane the last sole member of the legendary Akechi Clan as well as the only son and heir to the Yondaime Hokage. As well one of Konoha greatest hero's who fought in the Third Great Shinobi World War and during the Kyubi attack, and is known throughout Konoha as Konoha no Hitokiri Battōsai (Konoha's Sword-drawing Manslayer)".

Upon hearing this every single Genin the classroom gasped with shock and some fear and awe, as they all had heard stories about Konoha no Hitokiri Battōsai from stories they had heard, whether it was from when he fought in the Third Great Shinobi World War or in the Kyubi attack.

At this Kiba gulped as his mother had told him some of the stories about him during the Third Great Shinobi World War, as according to her, Zhane had fought in the war since he was six years old. Where he earned the nickname and title Konoha no Hitokiri Battōsai due to the number of Shinobi's he killed it, where by the end of it Zhane's body count was second only to his father the Yondaime.

Sakura also could not help, but be in awe as well as have some sense of fear at meeting one of the greatest Shinobi's from Konoha, since the Yondaime himself. As she had read from the history books about the Kyubi attack, that when the defence line of Konoha was on the verge of collapsed, Zhane who was ten at the time, attacked the Kyubi and held it back single-handily for twenty minutes, a feat that took most of Konoha force to do. This then allowed the Yondaime enough time to arrive and "kill" the Kyubi.

After hearing who Zhane really was Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as he too had heard of Zhane, where his father had mentioned Zhane a few times and grudgingly complementing him for his high skills and power in battle. Also as well he remembered his brother Itachi speaking highly of Zhane along with his skill and power and stating openly at the time that Zhane was stronger than him. That meant that Zhane had to be good fighter and an extremely powerful Shinobi for both his father and Itachi to say so.

"_Perhaps I might finally find someone that is worth learning from and who can train me to become strong enough to finally kill __**him**_", thought Sasuke.

"There is no need to call me sama here Iruka-san, so please call me Zhane"

Upon hearing this Iruka was surprised at someone as famed, revered and infamous as Zhane to call him as an equal, but he soon got over it and decided to ask Zhane something he had been wondering since he appeared.

"Excuse me Zhane-san, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I' am here to pick up my new student", replied Zhane simply.

This of course shocked everyone in the room especially the Jonin-sensei's, as none of them ever thought that Zhane would take on an apprentice.

"Y-you taking on an apprentice" asked a shocked Iruka, as the Hokage said nothing of Zhane's arriving in the village and was taking an apprentice.

"No I'm not"

"But you said…"

"I said I taking on a new student, as in I have two others, hence I have a team", replied Zhane, which of course shocked everyone in the room once again.

"_Zhane, has other student's…when…where…and how?_" thought a stun Kurenai.

"I sorry Zhane-san I don't have any record of you being allowed to take a student and without it I cannot allow any of the Genin's here to go with you. Also the teams have been finalised hence they cannot be changed without the Hokage approval" spoke Iruka. Who could not flinch slightly as he saw Zhane turn slightly towards him with a cold look, when he mentioned the Hokage.

When Iruka saw Zhane hand go into his coat pocket he assumed the worst, thinking he had angered Zhane, when he denied him to take one of the Genin's as his student. Upon which he then silently began to say his prays, as he thought Zhane was going for a Kunai and was going to kill him.

But those thought quickly faded when he saw Zhane took out a small note and handed it to Iruka, who then took the note nervously and opened it. As Iruka read the note he knew it was from the Hokage as he recognised the old Hokage's handwriting.

When Iruka finished readying the note he was utterly blown always, when he read who Zhane was taking on as his new student, where he quickly turned his head towards Zhane, who just nodded as he could tell what Iruka was thinking as the look on his face was easy for him to read and tell what he was thinking.

After a minute or so Iruka regained himself a bit, but was still shocked at what he had just read, after which he then looked to his students, who were just looking at Iruka and Zhane with confused and curious looks.

"Ahm…Class, I'm afraid there will be a slight change in the team line up, due to the Hokage has allowed Zhane to take one of you as his newest student", spoke Iruka.

Upon hearing this excited mutter began to erupt in the classroom, as many of them began to wonder which of them would be a student of the legendary Hitokiri Battōsai, although the majority of the Classed believed that it was Sasuke. As he was the top of their Class and was a prodigy of the late Uchiha Clan, hence it would only make sense that Zhane would pick him.

The Jonin-sensei's were also thinking along the same line, as like the new Genin, Sasuke was the obvious choice to them, although they wondered why would the Hokage allow Zhane to take Sasuke. As it was agreed by all that Kakashi would be the best choice for both Sasuke and Sora in the event that either or both of them would possess the Sharingan, where he could train them in it.

"As of right now, team seven will have only two members, as the third member will be Zhane-sam-, I mean Zhane-san's team…", stated Iruka, which did not surprise people as they believed that person was Sasuke. "….and that student will be Uzumaki Naruto".

When Iruka said this, to say that everyone was shocked would be like saying that Naruto casually enjoyed Ramen, for when Iruka said that Naruto would be Zhane's next student virtually everyone (minus Zhaen and Iruka) were floored. As they could not believe that Zhane would choose Naruto of all people, when he could have easily have taken Sasuke, who was openly declared a prodigy. Yet he took Naruto, who was the dead-last of the class and was believed by most people to be to be talentless Shinobi.

"ME!" cried a shocked and wide eye Naruto, where Zhane just nodded in affirmation.

Upon Naruto started to shout out a jump up with joy, "HAHA YES! Take that teme with an awesome sensei like Zhane-sensei, I going be Hokage for sure hah!" cried Naruto as he continue to cheer. Where most of the people in the room still could not believe Zhane picked Naruto of all people to be his student, the only person that showed any signs of being happy for Naruto was Hinata. Who was glad that Naruto had someone like Zhane teaching him as she had noticed how hard most of the teacher had been on Naruto for some unknown reason.

As Zhane saw how Naruto was reacting to the news he could not help but mentally sigh, "_UUUUUHHH, although Naruto may look like __**Namikaze**__, he acts more like Kushina, it seems that it will be harder to train him than I originally thought_". After thinking this Zhane then took out a small brown bag from his coat pocket where he then took out two small colour sweets, where he then flicked one into his mouth, where he started sucking on the sweet. He then the flicked the other sweet right at Naruto, where it flew like a bullet right into Naruto open mouth, when he shouted out how Zhane picked him since he had beat up Mizuki.

Once the small sweet went into his mouth, Naruto stopped shouting, where he nearly choked on the sweet when it flew into his mouth and down his throat.

"Hey what was the deal Seseni are you trying to kill me or something, I nearly ch-"cried Naruto loudly after he swallowed the sweet to keep himself from choking, but before he could finish what he was saying, Zhane flicked another sweet into Naruto mouth, where he choked again.

After swallowing the sweet to avoid choking, Naruto was going to shout again but before he could, Zhane suddenly spoke out.

"Ninja's are suppose to be silent and unseen Naruto-kun, not bright and loud, if there anything that I will teach you, it will be this. Since loud mouths like you are the weakest of the group, hence why they talk big as they can rarely back up their claim, which is why you shouldn't talk so big", replied Zhane in a monotone like voice.

At this many of Naruto classmates snickered at that, as Naruto was indeed the loudest Ninja in Konoha, not to mention he wore bright coloured outfit that might as well had a bull-eyes saying hit me on it.

"Hey you can't say that, and no matter what you say, one day I going to be Hokage no matter what it takes" cried Naruto as he stood up, but upon saying this, Zhane flickered another sweet at Naruto, which shot like a bullet at him. But instead of going into Naruto's mouth the sweet hit Naruto hard right between his eyes causing him to fall backwards onto the ground.

"I thought I told you not to talk so big or loud, do not make me waste any more good Kompeito on you", spoke Zhane

Upon hearing this Kurenai could not help but smirk a little, "I guess something's don't change over time" she thought. As Zhane had always had a large sweet-tooth ever since he was young as could often be seen with a bag of Kompeito.

"Owowowowow" muttered Naruto as he got back up, where he was about to yell a his knew sensei, but before he could Zhane spoke up again, "As you are now you are nothing more than a mangy dog howling and barking at the moon that is far beyond his reach. Any fool can cry out and shout that they're going to be Hokage and act tough, but that is just what it usually is… talk, as the pup that barks out the most in a litter is normally the rut of the litter…"

At this Kiba couldn't help but snicker at Naruto, as that was what he sometimes called Naruto, when he shouted out about being Hokage.

"Don't bother snickering Inuzuka as you aren't that much better", replied Zhane.

"WHAT?" shouted Kiba as he stood up in outrage at being called a rut, but quickly backed down in fear as Zhane turned slightly to him and gave him a intense icy cold stare, that made the young Inuzuka shiver in fear. As it felt as if Zhane was staring right into his very soul and could swat him like a fly in an instant. It got even worse for him when his Akamaru jumped from his head and into his jacket and started to shiver and whimper like never before. At this Kiba knew without a doubt the Zhane was not someone to mess with, as Akamaru could sense chakra with his nose, so he can judge an enemy's strength and warn Kiba if they are particularly powerful. Hence by judging the way his partner was acting it was obvious to Kiba, that Zhane was insanely strong to get Akamaru to act like this.

Once Zhane had showed Kiba his place, he then turned to Naruto again, "…But once I'm done with you will become as ferocious as a Dragon…but only if you do everything I say" said Zhane. Where he finished up the last part but giving Naruto a intense stare, which caused the young boy to gulp and settle, knowing that this was once sensei that shouldn't be messed with.

"H-H-Ha-Hai Zhane-sensei!"

"Good the come down here, so that we may go and met the rest of your team-mates", spoke Zhane, where Naruto then began to come to from his desk.

As this was happening Iruka could not help be amazed at how well Zhane could handle Naruto and actually got him to settle down and be quite, as even he had trouble handling Naruto, not to mention he could barely get Naruto to settle down when he got hyped up about something. But he quickly realised he shouldn't be surprised as Zhane had a natural aura around him that could imitated even the most senior of Shinobi, especially given his reputation.

As soon as Naruto was next to Zhane, the two of them started to walk out of the classroom, but before Zhane and Naruto could full exit the classroom, a voice suddenly spoke up, "Why him?"

At this Zhane stopped and turned slightly to see who had spoken, upon which Zhane then saw Sasuke standing up and repeated himself, "Why him?"

At this Zhane turned his head away from Sasuke, "I do not need to explain my reasons as to who I wish to be my students to a child like you, especially an Uchiha".

Upon hearing this and seeing how Zhane didn't even look him, Sasuke grew anger, at how Zhane didn't think he worth looking at.

"What the hell can that dope do that I can't, whatever you think he can do, I can do ten times better, as I more special than he could ever hope to be", said Sasuke angrily at how he was being tossed aside by Zhane like yesterdays garbage for the class dope.

At this Naruto grew anger and was about to turn around and yell at Sasuke for insulting him, but before he could Zhane grabbed a hold of his shoulder and stopped him from turning around.

"I do not like to repeat myself so I will not, the simple truth is that you are not worth my time" said Zhane coldly as he turned the corner of his left eye to look at Sasuke, who looked furious beyond words at hearing Zhane response.

For when Zhane said this, it sounded just like what Itachi said to him on that night when he killed their Clan, where how Itachi mocked him and told him he wasn't worth killing, saying he was a coward. Even the way that Zhane was looking at him at the corner of his eye reminded him of Itachi, the same cold, intense, emotionless and merciless look in them it was the same kind of look that Itachi had and for a spilt second he saw Zhane as Itachi.

Seeing how close Sasuke was in losing it and was about to attack him, Zhane decided to nip this in the bud before things would get out of hand, as he the boy was still a member of Kaiya's Clan, and he had no wish to explain to her why he beat Sasuke up.

Before Sasuke could do anything, let lose a short yet intense burst of Killing Intent and focused it on Sasuke. The Killing Intent lasted only for a instant, but in that instant when Sasuke was about lose control of himself, he suddenly felt and saw a long black blade coming out of his chest. He ould even feel the pain of the blade précising his chest, where he cried out in pain and collapsed on all four, but as quickly as the pain appeared it went. Where when Sasuke looked down at his chest the black blade was gone, although he was still shaking slightly and breathing heavily from the shear terror of the thought of being kill in that moment. He also could feel the cold sweat of fear running down his face, back and down the back of his neck.

"_W-W-Wh-What was that, was it a Genjutsu? …No! i-i-it was s-s-som-something else?_" thought Sasuke, as he never felt anything like the before, the shear terror and helplessness of it, it was unlike anything he had felt before.

"_That was Killing intent, but it was unlike any I felt before, as it was more precise, controlled and focused than normal Killing Intent and yet it was just as powerful as high level Killing Intent if not more intense…What kind of monster have you become Zhane?_" thought Asuma. As although he only felt the after effects of it and it lasted for only an instant, he could tell it was quite strong and was surprised that Sasuke still remained conscious after being hit by it.

All the other Jonin-sensei's were of equally thought as Asuma, when they felt the short single burst of Zhane's Killing Intent. When they looked up at the newly made Genin, they showed that they too had also felt the aftershock of the Killing Intent, and even though the aftershock was nowhere near as strong as the burst that Zhane hit Sasuke with, they were all still shaking like leaves and where pale white. Even the young Aburame heir Shino had a cold sweat of fear run down his face, although hid it well.

"_W-W-Wh-What was that?_" thought Ino with fear after feeling the Killing Intent as she had never felt Killing Intent before in her life.

"_He just looked at Sasuke-kun and he fell in pain_" thought Sakura with fear.

"_This Guy…he's just as dangerous and deadly as the stories about him say he is…maybe even more_" thought Sora, with some fear and slight awe.

"_What is this guy?_" thought Shikamaru, who for once was wide awake.

"_This guy's a monster!_" though Kiba with fear, while Akamaru hid his jacket still shivering in fear.

"_What kind of Sensei have I gotten?_" thought Naruto as she shivered slightly at the after effects of feeling Zhane's Killing Intent and was unnerved, when he saw him reduce Sasuke to his knees shivering like a leaf like the rest of his former Classmates, without even moving.

"As I said…you're not worth my time!" stated Zhane simply, yet coldly, where he then turned around full facing outside the classroom and simply said, "Come Naruto!" and then walked off with Naruto quickly walking right behind him, leaving a silent, stunned and slightly fearful Classroom.

Upon leaving the Classroom and swirl of wind and leaves appeared in the middle of the classroom, where when they died down, the famed Copy Ninja of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi appeared in the Classroom reading a copy of Icha Icha Pardise. When he looked he did a one eye U-shaped smile and said "Yoh!" while holding up his hand.

Upon doing this he did noticed Sasuke on the ground on his knees and hands still panting with fear, the pale white fearful Genin's sitting on there desks and the unnerved Iruka and Jonin-sensei's.

"Eh!...did I miss something?" said the slightly confused Copy-nin, where upon hearing this the Jonin-sensei's had large sweat drop's on the back of their heads, at the clueless and tardy Jonin-sensei, while the other students just fell to the ground in disbelief at Kakashi.

-With Naruto and Zhane-

After leaving the Classroom, Zhane and Naruto quickly travelled towards the second training ground where Zhane would introduce him to his new team-mates.

Upon arriving in the middle of the second training field, Naruto looked around for where his new team-mates would be.

"Eh, Zhane-sensei, where are the people that you said would be my new team-mates, I don't see them" said Naruto as he looked around for them.

"They're here Naruto-kun, they're just hiding…Saya, Ketsu, you may both come out now", spoke Zhane, upon which two figures appeared before Naruto on their knee, where they then stood up.

"Naruto-kun may I introduce you to your new team-mates Ketsu and Saya", spoke Zhane.

Saya was a young and attractive girl with white haired that reached down to her lower back and tied the lower parts into a pony tail so that it went down further. Her hair also fell down to her face, where she had it parted on the left side and with one long piece falling over her right eye, she also had red eye and a sharp but well sculpted face. Saya wore a silver short kneed sleeveless Kunoichi outfit. With a purple corset and red ribbon around it she also wore white tabi and a pair of waraji, as well as a tight layer of fishnet that stretches from her neck down to her lower thighs underneath her outfit and wore fishnet armbands that went right up to her upper arms. She also had a long sword on her back, the handle hilt and the sheath were both pure white and the hilt was in a round circle shape. (6)

Ketsu was a handsome young man with a shaped sculpted face with long bright blue hair that he had tied into a ponytail and had bright blue eyes. Ketsu wore black Shinobi pants and brown boots and a green open robe top with brown arm bands. He also had a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash held his long sword sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. His sword was about 1.4 meters long with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-coloured star.

"Greetings Naruto-san it a pleasure to meet you" spoke Saya politely, as she bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you Naruto" spoke Ketsu as he held out his hand to Naruto which he took and the shook friendly.

"Now that you've met there're some serious matters we need to speak about" spoke Zhane seriously, where like in the Council room he took out a set of special Kunai's although theses ones had special seals carved into them. Zhane then threw the Kunai's around them, where once they hit the ground a large barely visible dome formed around them, which prevented anyone outside from hearing or seeing what was happening and being said in the dome.

-Outside the dome-

"What's going on?" spoke an ANBU, who was with his team, who were watching and following Zhane, Naruto and his students.

"Damn, he set up a privacy barrier, around his students and himself, now we can't hear or even see what's they doing or saying in there", spoke the ANBU captain, since with the privacy barrier up all they could see was a empty training field. They also couldn't enter the barrier as the barrier prevented people from entering it once it was fully formed.

"Is there anyway we can bring it down?" asked another ANBU.

"No!" replied the ANBU captain, "Once the barrier is up in cannot be brought down until the user deactivates it".

Not far from the observing ANBU another team of ANBU ninja's were observing Zhane, this team was Danzo's ROOT division.

"It seems that Zhane-sama is not taking any chances", spoke a ROOT operative.

"Indeed", spoke another.

"What should we do" asked the third operative

"We will wait and follow, as our orders from Danzo-sama was to watch Zhane-sama and his students and observe and not engage him at any cost", spoke the first ROOT operative, who was clearly the leaders.

-Inside the Barrier-

When the barrier went up, Naruto quickly turned to Zhane, "Zhane-sensei's what's going on, what is that?"

"It is a privacy barrier, which will prevent those who have been following me, from listening in our conversation and watching us", replied Zhane.

"Who?" asked Naruto not understanding, what was going on.

"The Hokage's ANBU, along with another group of Shinobi's".

"Why would Jiji's ANBU, be following you?" asked Naruto, as if they're following him he could understand but not Zhane.

"Tell me Naruto do you know who your parents are or anything about having other family?" asked Zhane, although he already knew the answer to his question.

Not knowing what this had to do with why ANBU were following Zhane, Naruto decided to still answer, hoping that might get his new Sensei to tell him what was going on.

"No I don't, Jiji said that I was an orphan from the Kyubi attack, he said he had no idea who my parents were as there was some many killed in it. He also said that I had no other relatives, as no-one claimed a missing baby", answered Naruto sadly.

Zhane remained expressionless at hearing this and decided to ask another question, although he already knew the answer to it as well. "Do you at least know what is within you?"

At hearing this Naruto looked up at Zhane in surprise, but before he could ask, Zhane answered, "Yes I know that the Kyubi is imprisoned in you".

"Why are you asking me these questions and what do they involve Jiji's ANBU following you!" asked Naruto as he was starting to lose his patience and wanted answers.

"It because I know the truth about your origins" replied Zhane

"Huh" not getting what Zhane was saying, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I know who your birth parents were, as I was there when you were born", spoke Zhane, and shocking Naruto. "And so does the Hokage, as he lied to you as well as lied to you about having family as you have a brother".

"I h-h-hav-have a b-b-brother" said a shocked Naruto, where Zhane just nodded, "Yes you have an older brother".

"Then, where is he? Can I see him? Tell who he is?" demanded Naruto as he wanted answers now, as for his entire life he and be raised up on the belief that he was alone and had no family. But now he finds out that he has a older brother, and he wanted answers as to why he was being only told this now, and why it was kept from him, not to mention where was his brother when he was growing up and he needed him.

At Naruto's demands Zhane remained silent and just stared at Naruto, after a few minutes of silence, Naruto was about to shout at Zhane to tell him who his brother was and where was he, but before he could, Zhane finally spoke up.

"I'm your brother, Naruto".

N/A.

(1) Go to profile for link to picture of Hitomi

(2) Go to profile for link to picture of Kaiya

(3) Due to the falling out between Hitomi and her father, she refuses to call him father, especially at the way treats her younger sister Hinata

(4) Go to profile for link to picture of the ring

(5) Go to profile for link to picture of Sora

(6) Go to profile for link to picture of Saya

(7) Go to profile for link to picture of Ketsu

Well another Chapter done hoped you all like a bit more into Zhane life along with a bit more of personality and his background. The next Chapter will be more focus on Naruto from now on although I will mention more abut Zhane past along with a few more thing such as the workings of the Ten Shinobi Warlords. Also as well in the next Chapter Naruto's linage will be announced along with Zhane dishing out some payback on Konoha population. Hoped you like the Chapter and what happened.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Now as I stated in my previous Chapters I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. But I doing the best I can with what I got.

Please read and review as I like to hear all your opinions on the Chapter or the story in general, please note that I will answer your all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brothers Bond**

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

_Thinking_

_**Kyuubi/Animal Talk**_

**Previously on Brother's Bond **

"_I h-h-hav-have a b-b-brother" said a shocked Naruto, where Zhane just nodded, "Yes you have an older brother"._

"_Then, where is he? Can I see him? Tell me who he is?" demanded Naruto as he wanted answers now, as for his entire life he and be raised up on the belief that he was alone and had no family. But now he finds out that he has a older brother, and he wanted answers as to why he was being only told this now, and why it was kept from him, not to mention where was his brother when he was growing up and he needed him._

_At Naruto's demands Zhane remained silent and just stared at Naruto, after a few minutes of silence, Naruto was about to shout at Zhane to tell him who his brother was and where was he, but before he could, Zhane finally spoke up._

"_I'm your brother, Naruto". _

-With Naruto and Zhane—

"W-W-W-Wh-What?" asked Naruto, in shock as he didn't believe what he had just heard from Zhane.

"I'm your brother Naruto", repeated Zhane

"Upon hearing this, to say Naruto was shocked would've been a gigantic understatement, as he was totally blown away at what he heard,as he found it hard to believe that Akechi Zhane the famed and legendary Konoha no Hitokiri Battōsai (Konoha's Sword-drawing Manslayer) was his brother.

"Brother!" stated Naruto in shock after a minute or two of slience, as he wasstill finding it difficult to get his head around the whole thing.

"Half-brothers to be precise" replied Zhane, which confused Naruto slightly.

"What do you mean by Half-brothers?" asked Naruto.

"What I mean is that you and I share the same father, but we have different mothers".

"Wait! If you and I have the same dad then that means…" stated Naruto where his eyes widened in surprise as he realised who his father was.

"Yes", spoke Zhane, before Naruto could finish, "like me your father is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage"

At hearing this Naruto remained silent for a few minutes,just as he did when he learned that Zhane was his brother, as Naruto found it equally if not harder to accept that his idol the YondaimeHokagewas his father. After few minutes of complete silence though, Naruto then looked back at Zhane, where much to the utter shock of Saya and Ketsu (Zhane's students). Naruto punched Zhane right in the stomach making him double over slightly, as the punch was surprising strong, especially for a boy Naruto's age.

Saya and Ketsu were further shocked and confused at how their sensei was letting Naruto hit him, as he wasn't even trying to block or avoid any of Naruto punches. For they knew, after training under their sensei for several years, that he could've easily blocked or avoided Naruto's punches. They were further confused at the fact that when they were about to jump in and stop Naruto from mauling their sensei, Zhane glanced over at them and gave them a look that told them to not interfere.

After a few more minutes of this, Naruto began to tiring, as his fist were already fairly bruised up from punching Zhane so much.

"Are you done Naruto or would you prefer to keeping hitting me? As I will not stop you and you can keep hitting me for a long as you like" spoke Zhane, who face was fairly bruised up from Naruto hits. His lip was also bleeding pretty badly along with his nose and he had a large bruise on his right eye, which would most likely turn black later on.

After taking several deep calmly breaths, Naruto then stare back at Zhane with unshed tears of anger and hurt in his eyes, as he wanted answers and furious at his brother for not being there when he was growing up and when he needed him.

"Tell me why?...Tell me why you weren't there for me when I was growing up? …WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? WHEN I NEEDED YOU?... Did you abandon me because I have the Kyuubi in me? Were you ashamed of me? Did you think I was a demon like everyone else and didn't want a demon for a brother?" asked Naruto angrily.

"I thought you were dead Naruto…I didn't know that you were even alive, Sarutobi told me you had died after the Kyuubi's attack", replied Zhane earnestly.

Naruto was of course caught off guard by this, as he didn't expect that, but he then quickly narrowed his eyes again in anger "That's a lie! The old man would never do something like that to me, he cares about me".

"That maybe slightly true, but when it comes to the village he cares more about it than you, besides think about it Naruto. If he really cares about you, why would he tell you that you had no family? When he clearly knew about me" spoke Zhane, hoping to get his younger brother to listen to him and believe him.

At this Naruto had no answer to, as what Zhane said had a ring of truth in it, but even still he wasn't about to throw away twelve years of kindness from the old man, for some story he heard from his so-called _brother_.

"I don't believe you, you're lying and you're trying to pin the blame on the old man, one of the few people here that actually gave a shit about me!"

"I can prove it" spoke Zhane, gaining Naruto attention.

"How?"

"There is a special technique that I created and can use, where we can link minds with one another and share each other's memories and I can prove Sarutobi's deception, if you just trust me".

After hearing this Naruto was of course cautious, as he was unsure if he could really trust Zhane, as despite the fact that he calmed to be his half-brother. Zhane was still basically a stranger to him, as he knew nothing about Zhane, other than what he had heard in the classroom earlier. But still there was a part of him that was telling him that he could trust Zhane, he didn't know if it was the part of him that longed to have some semblance of a family or the part that wanted answers for everything that happened to him in his live.

"Fine" said Naruto, but he remained suspicious of Zhane.

At this Zhane just nodded, after which he thenput his two front fingers on Naruto's forehead and did a few one-handed hand-seals and then spoke out, "**Rinomoi no Jutsu **(Mind-meld Technique)"

Upon which Zhane and Naruto travelled deep into Naruto mind and permanently unsealed the memories that had been sealed away by Sarutobi and Sho of the Yamanaka Clan (1).

Upon reliving the two memories, Naruto could not believe what he had seen, he couldn't believe that his jiji (Grandfather) had betrayed him like this.

And if Naruto found his own memory hard toaccepted, he struggled even more when Zhane showed his own memories of what happened, when he (Zhane) woke up in the hospital after the Kyuubi attack. As well as his memory of when he confronted Sarutobi and the Council about Naruto being alive and he believe lied to.

At seeing this, Naruto was almost heartbroken upon hearing that the Sandaime knowingly betrayed him, and basically turned a blind eye all his suffering, just because it was too hard to fight for Naruto rights.

After Zhane broke the Mind-meld, Naruto fell to his knee and started to cry at the betrayal of his jijiand started to hit the ground with his fist "Everything he said, Everything he did, It was all a lie!" cried Naruto with sorrow and rage. "Why, why did he betray me like this?"

At this Zhane kneeled down to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulders, "Sarutobi believed that he had to put the welfare of the village first".

"But I'm part of the village as well, don't I have a right or a say in anything?" cried Naruto in rage as he looked up at his brother in anger over the betrayal of the Sandaime.

"To some people on the Council, no you don't, since as far as some of them are concerned, your nothing more than a tool to be used to fight Konoha's enemies. As for the Sandaime, he may in some regard care for you, but when it comes to the village your rights are secondary to him, as he believes, that your hard life was for the greater good of Konoha".

"Bastard!" cried Naruto in anger, as he got up and went to try and walk out of the privacy barrier that Zhane had put up earlier, and go find the Sandaime and kill him. But before he could even try, he was stopped by Zhane, who'd grabbed onto Naruto's arm.

"Naruto, Wait! I know how angry you are and how betrayed you must feel, but believe me, attacking and trying to kill the Sandaime, will not solve anything. Beside I have already taken steps to making sure that Sarutobi, pays dearly for what he has done to us and I promise you Konoha will as well", spoke Zhane ashe held onto his younger brother.

"How?" asked Naruto fiercely as he turned to look at Zhane.

"I have contacted the Fire Daimyo, who is an old friend of mine along with other several important lords, and they've given me their support. The Fire Daimyo has even agreed to severely reduce Konoha's funding, which will greatly hurt Konoaheconomy and put the village on hard times. I have also forced the Council to pay as compensation for what the village did to you and it will be steep, also I put into place several other things into plan, where by the time they're done, the people of Konoha will regret the day they ever touched you".

At hearing this Naruto calm down a little, although he still felt that no matter what Zhane did to them it would never be enough.

"If you want, we can leave this village, as I've friends who would help us and Konoha wouldn't dare do anything to us", spoke Zhane seriously.

When Naruto heard this, he closed his eyes and thought about it, but then opened them and spoke "No, despite everything that happened to me, there are still people I care about who I want to protect like Iruka-sensei, Ayame-chan and old man Teuchi".

At this Zhane nodded in understanding, soon after Naruto then looked up to Zhane and decided to ask something else he had been wondering for a while, especially after he heard that the Yondaime was his father.

"Why did the Yondaime put the Kyuubi into me?" asked Naruto as he still found it too weird to call the Yondaime his father, considering he never knew the man.

At this Zhane closed his eyes for a moment and then opened the again "To be perfectly honest I'm not exactly sure why he did it, as I wasn't there to see what happen, but I my most likely guess would because of the old tradition for jinchūriki's"

"Jinchūriki's?" asked Naruto in confusion, since he'd never heard of the term before.

"Yes people like you Naruto, who have demons sealed within them", answered Zhane.

"You mean there are others like me?" asked Naruto in surprise, where Zhane just nodded in confirmation.

"Yes there are eight other Jinchūriki's just like you, who are spread throughout the five great Shinobi Nations" spoke Zhane, where he just got and confused look on his face having no real clue at what Zhane was on about.

At this Zhane only sighed, "Please tell me you at least know about the five great Kages of the Shinobi world".

At this Naruto blushed in embarrassments and scratched the back of his head and had a cheesy grin plastered on his face, "Eh, I think I skipped that class as Iruka-sensei would always put me to sleep with his boring history talks, so I'm not even sure that we even covered that".

At hearing this both Saya and Ketsu had large sweat drops at the back of their heads, not believing that the blonde boy didn't even know about the five most powerful Shinobi villages in the Elemental continent or their rulers.

When Zhane heard Naruto's answer he pinched his nose in frustration, knowing how much work it was going to take to train Naruto. Not to mention he planned to have a _talk_ with the Shinobi tutors in the Academy later on, as something must of gone seriously wrong after he became a Genin. He also planned to get rid of that mental block of Naruto as soon as possible

For the next hour or so Zhane went on to explain The Five Great Shinobi Nations and their role in the Shinobi world and how their leaders, the Kages were considered the five Strongest Shinobi's in the World, with Konoha and the Hokage being at the top. Due to Konoha being the strongest of the great five and the Hokage being the leader of Konoha.

"Now as I was saying", spoke Zhane as he finished explaining the five great Shinobi's Nations. "Each of the five nations have their own Jinchūriki's, where Kumo (Cloud), Iwa (Rock) and Kiri (Mist) each have two, while Konoha (Leaf) and Suna (Sand) each have one along withTaki (Waterfall), which is the only Nation outside the five Great Shinobi's Nations to have one. Each of the village received their Biju's from the ShodaiHokage, who used his Mokuton (Wood Release) bloodline to capture eight of them and sealed them away. The Shodai had hoped by giving them the Biju's, it would create stability among the great nations. Sadly though that plan failed and the First Great Shinobi World War erupted, where the Shodai was eventually killed, but not before he captured the Kyuubi and it was sealed away, where it became KonohaBiju's".

"But wait if the Kyuubi was sealed away by the Shodai how come it attack Konoha and ended up in me?" asked Naruto in confusion.

At this Zhane sighed, as he knew that Naruto would react badly to what he was going to say next "You see Naruto you're in fact not the first Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, despite the common belief by most people in the village, to be pierce you're the third one".

"What?" said Naruto in shock, who was joined by Saya and Ketsu as this was the first they had heard of this, where Zhane just nodded.

"You mean there've been two other just like me?" asked Naruto, where Zhane just nodded again,

"Yes and if fact they were closely related to you", answered Zhane further shocking his younger half-brother, but before he could say anything, Zhane continued "You see the first ever knownJinchūriki was Uzumaki Senju Mito, wife of SenjuHashirama, The Shodai Hokage and co-founder of Konoha. Mito-samawas a distant relative of yours who hailed from the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides), who were famed for their great prowess in Fūinjutsu. Both the Uzumaki Clan and the Senju Clan were on good terms with one another due to being distant relatives to one another; an alliance which extended onto the Hidden Villagesthat they each founded. This alliance was so strong that they even sent a young Kunoichi of their village to be the nextJinchūriki of the Kyuubi, when Mito-sama was dying".

"Wait, so I might actually have more family in Uzushiogakure?" asked Naruto in surprise and some excitement, which quickly faded when Zhane shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Naruto, as Uzushiogakure, was destroyed near the end of the Second Great Shinobi World War, due to many villages fearing the power of the Uzumaki Clan and their power in Fūinjutsu. Any Uzumaki members that might have survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure were scattered across the Elemental Continent.

Upon hearing this Naruto lower his head in disappointment, but quickly popped it back up when he remembered something. "Wait! You said that the Uzumaki Clan sent a Kunoichi to become the second Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, what happened to her?"

"She died during the Kyuubi attack, due to having the Kyuubi extracted from her, as when extracting a biju from its host, the process is so painful to the host that they die from it"

"Who was she and why was the Kyuubi extracted from her?" asked Naruto

At this question Zhane close his eyes for a moment again, before he spoke "Her name was Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina, your mother, Naruto".

Upon hearing this, Naruto was for the third time today shocked beyond words, "M-M-My mom was the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi before me?"

"Correct" answered Naruto simply.

"What happened? Why was the Kyuubi extracted from her?" asked Naruto as he wanted to know what happened to his mother.

Sighing deeply, Zhane when on to explain what happened on the night of the Kyuubi attack, when he finished, Naruto was beyond livid, as the main reason why he was an orphan, and why he was turned into a Jinchūriki and hated by the majority of Konoha was all because of one masked man.

After the story ended Naruto gripped his fist tightly in anger, as he thought of the masked man, who had basically killed his mother and was one of the main reasons of his harsh life in Konoha.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Naruto, when he looked up to his older brother.

"I've an idea, although I have no clue as to where he is, for if I did he would be already dead" replied Zhane as he narrowed his eyes in anger.

Naruto of course just growled slightly as he thought of the man who helped ruin his life, "You still haven't answered my question, why was I picked to become the Jinchūriki of the this bastard fox? And what is this tradition that you mentioned earlier".

"The reason as to why you were picked Naruto was because you were the Yondaime Hokage's son", answered Zhane.

"But what has that got to do with?"

"It's because due to the immense power that Jinchūriki's possess, the leaders of the great Shinobi villages feared, that at some point their Jinchūriki's might go rogue or betray their village. To prevent this each time and New Jinchūriki's was needed the ruling Kage would pick a member of his or her family or Clan and have it sealed into them. This would then ensure that the Jinchūriki would remain loyal to the village as well as the leader of the village, and would also serve to show off the Kage's might".

"So I was picked simply because I was covenant, since I was the son of a Kage" stated Naruto sorely.

"That is the most logical answer I can think of" replied Zhane, with a slight frown.

"Bastard" muttered Naruto angrily when he thought of his so-called father, although he mainly blamed the villagers, the Sandaime and the masked man for his cruel life, the Yondaime still shared some responsibility for his part in Naruto's harsh life.

After a few minutes Naruto calm himself down, "What was she like…my mom I mean", asked Naruto, as he had heard plenty of things about the Yondaime, but he knew nothing about his mother.

"Well to be honest Naruto, you're actually a lot like her, personality wise when she was your age, from what I was told, she was very tomboyish and loved to play pranks and eat ramen. But as she got older she became more level headed and was always cheerful. Although she had a bit of a temper and would make anyone who angered her, regret that they were ever born. She would also almost do anything like giving up her own life to save someone she cared about or at least for the most part" spoke Zhane a tad bitter at the end.

"What do you mean by at least for the most part, did she do something wrong?" asked Naruto.

At this a slight frown appeared on Zhane neutral face, "Yes she did, at least it was wrong to me, for you see she married Namikaze several months after my mother was killed during the war" answered Zhane. Where he went on to explain the events that led to his mother's death to Naruto (1)

"So my mom married the Yondaime after your mother was killed" asked Naruto, thinking the worst about his mother, but Zhane quickly halted such thoughts

"It's not what you think Naruto, my mother and Namikaze were never married or anything, nor did your mother have a hand in it. For you see both our mothers were the best of friends, when growing up. You see before Kushina even started dating Namikaze, my mother and Namikaze were in a short relationship, as they were both on the same Genin team together. But as their relationship near the end, my mother discoveredshe was pregnant with me, when Namikaze found out, he asked her to marry him, but she turned him down as she didn't love him and she knew he didn't love her. But even still my mother allowed him to be part of my life and made Kushina my Godmother, where later on after I was born she and Namikaze started to date; they were even engaged before my mother was killed. The thing I cannot forgive Kushina is despite knowing the truth of what Namikaze had done, she later forgave him and married him later".

At hearing this Naruto nodded in understanding, as guessed that Zhane had a right to be slightly angry at his mother (Kushina). But still he was glad that his mother hadn't done something underhanded. Not to mention her understood why Zhane hated their father so much, as if he was in Zhane shoes he probably never forgive the Yondaime either, although as of right now he wasn't the Yondaime biggest fan either. Not that he hated him anything, but was angry at him for making him a Jinchūriki.

For the next few minutes there was a pregnant pause between the two brothers and Zhane's other students, who were silently listening and watching the conversation. After the silence became too much for Naruto, he spoke up again, as there was something else he wanted to know.

"If you had known that I was alive and what was going on, woul…" asked Naruto, but before he could finish, Zhane placed his hand on Naruto shoulder, causing Naruto to look directly into Zhane blue eyes that were much like his own.

"Naruto, if I'd even so much as inkling that you were still alive or what was happening to you when you were growing up. Not even all three members of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja's) would've stopped me from finding you or protecting you. If you believe anything about me and what I say believe that" spoke Zhane earnestly.

When Naruto heard this, he knew that Zhane was speaking the truth by looking him in hiseyes; as he could see the guilt that Zhane felt for not being there for him.

"So what do you intend to do nii-san?" asked Naruto, although calling Zhane nii-san felt weird to Naruto, but at the same time it felt nice.

When Zhanea small but real smile appeared on Zhane face, as he never thought hear being called that.

Both Saya and Ketsu also smiled at hearing this, as they knew how much hearing being called brother by Naruto meant to their Sensei.

"Well first off there are things I've plan to finish up here today in Konoha, tomorrow the four of us will leave here for a three month long training, as considering how you've been treated I've no doubt that your training has be stunted by you tutors. But before we do anything like that I will help remove, that chakra seal that ruins you control so much, along with the tracking seal the Sandaime put on you. Also I want to have a look at the seal that holds the Kyuubi, as I want to make sure everything is ok in it", answered Zhane, where Naruto nodded and took off his jacket and shirt off.

Upon seeing this Saya quick turned around and blushed, as she didn't want to be staring a topless boy, especially since she was at about that age.

Once Naruto took off his shirt Zhane began looking for the seals on Naruto's body, Zhane did this by channelling chakra to the tips of his fingers and into Naruto's body whenever he touched it. Since the seals would only appear when Naruto was using Chakra or Chakra was channelled onto the seal eventually found the seal that Hori of the Hyuga Clan put on Naruto (1), which was on Naruto's chest. The seal was complex as expected, but thankfully Zhane had good teachers in the art of sealing, when he was younger, as he had learned from Jiraiya, along with Minato and Kushina (before their failing out), and increased his Knowledge in sealing from his travels. Hence he didn't have much problem removing the seal from Naruto.

With Hori's seal dealt with, Zhane then started looking for Sarutobi's tracking seal, which he found at the back of Naruto's neck. The tracking seal of course took a bit longer than Zhane had expects, as he found it to be a upgraded level five tracking seal, which was pretty complex, as it was hard to place let alone remove.

Zhane was of course not surprised as despite how feeble the Sandaime had become, he was still a skilled Shinobi, but eventually Zhane proved his superiority of the Sandaime in Fūinjutsuand broke the seal and removed it from Naruto.

After which Zhane then had Naruto turn around to face him and channel his Chakra through his body so that he could see Naruto's seal.

When Zhane looked at the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki **(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) seal on Naruto's stomach, he could not help be shake his head in amazement at the seal, as in Fūinjutsu terms it was in a league of its own. The seal was immensely complex, which was of no surprise as it did contain the strongest of the Nine Biju's, by looking at it Zhane knew it was a more advance form of **ShishōFūin** (Four Symbols Seal), where two **ShishōFūin****'s** were placed on one another to make the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki**. Zhane was knowledgeable enough in the seal as it was based on the sealing techniques of the Uzumaki Clan, which he learned fromKushina.

Zhane also noticed some other altercations that the Yondaime did to the seal, as he analysed the seal more, he noticed that there were two gaps on either end, where the two **ShishōFūin** met. After a few more minutes of studying the seal he realised that the openings allowed the Kyuubi's chakra to merge with Naruto's chakra so that it wouldn't harm also noticed that there were some other strange things on the seal, but for the life of him couldn't figure it out, they didn't seem to hold any purpose. Yet Zhane knew they had to, for if they didn't they wouldn't be on it, as give how complex the seal was, they had to. Zhane knew they were part of the original seal and not put on it by someone else, as the style of the sealing matched his father's.

As much as the seal puzzled him, Zhane could not fully crack the workings on the seal, after admitting defeat, Zhane knew if he wanted to know the true working of the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki**, there was only one person would could know…Jiraiya.

As Zhane continued to stare at the seal, he suddenly heard Naruto speak to him, "Hey nii-san, are you listening?"

"Oh am sorry Naruto I was lost in thought, whatwere you saying?" asked Zhane.

"I was saying is everything ok…with the seal I mean? Will it hold the furball?"

"Yes the seal is perfect working order" replied Zhane, were as much as he loathed to admit it, his father had indeed outdid also had to admit that despite his great skill in Fūinjutsu, his father skills out shown his own. As Zhane doubted that even he could've created such a powerful and complex seal in such a sort time, as he was dying from using the **Shiki Fūjin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal). Not to mention have the Kyuubi sealed into Naruto instead of himself, as would be the case when the Yondaime used the **Shiki Fūjin**. Also what surprised Zhane more was given the short time he had the Yondaime was able make sure that the seal would not only hold the Kyuubi, but also ensure that its Chakra wouldn't harm Naruto.

"_But still, as strong and as complex as the __**Hakke no Fūin Shiki **__is? It still should not be able to contain the Kyuubi for as long as it has, as the seal is simply not big enough nor strong enough to contain a being like the Kyuubi, so how did he do it?The only seal I know of, that could contain the full might of the Kyuubi was the seal that Uzumaki Mito used when she sealed the Kyuubi into herself and later placed on Kushina when she became the new __Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. But even then the Kyuubi wasn't out of control and lose, as when Mito-sama sealed it into her it was controlled by the ShodaiHokage. While with Kushina, it was simply transferred into her, __Namikaze must have done something else to allow this seal to hold the Kyuubi, but even still it's slowly weakening, but not surprising given what it holds. But Namikaze must have known that would happen and would've left some kind of failsafe to strengthen it, but what?_" thought Zhane, but soon shook his head as he couldn't think of any possible answers to his questions. Meaning Jiraiya was the only person who could, as if anyone knew, it would be his mother and father's old Sensei.

Deciding to leave the matter for another time Zhane then did a few quick hand-seals, after which his right began to glow blue.

Seeing this Naruto suddenly became concerned, "Nii-san, what are you doing?"

"Do not be concerned Naruto, this will not hurt" answered Zhane, when he placed his hand on Naruto's seal and before could even ask what his older brother meant, he blacked out

-Inside the Seal-

After blacking out, Naruto suddenly found himself inside a large black tunnel, filled up to his ankles in water.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Naruto out loud, as he looked around the black tunnel.

"_How the hell did I get here?" _wondered Naruto, as he kept looking around, as one moment he was outside talking to his newly found brother and the next moment after Zhanetouched his stomach with his glowing hand he ended up here. "_Did Nii-san do this? But how?_"

Knowing he wouldn't get any answers by just standing around Naruto started to walk forward to see where the tunnel ended.

After a few minutes Naruto reached the end of the tunnel, where he entered a large room, with a massive cage at the other end of the room, with a large paper seal in front of it, acting like a lock, between the two cage doors.

Deciding to investigate further, Naruto walked towards the cage, where once he was only a few feet from the cage. He suddenly stopped as he saw a pair of massive glowing red eyes open wide, followed by a massive mouth with razor sharp teeth.

It was then in the dim light that he saw who was in the cave and realized, where he was. He was in his seal and was look directly at the being sealed within him.

"Kyuubi" muttered Naruto in a soft whispered of surprise. But his surprise quickly turned to anger and rage, for this was the source of all his trouble, it was because of this demon that he was subjected to the harshest life imaginable.

"_**So my tenant has finally graced me with his presence**_" spoke the Kyuubi in a dark menacing voice, which would have made many brave men shudder in fear. But Naruto showed no such thing, and glared coldly and angrily at the demon fox.

"_**Hmmm, Impressive you have some courage as you don't seem afraid of me, but then again I would nothing less from that man's son**_" spoke the Kyuubi in amusement when he saw that Naruto was unafraid of him. He was also amused when he saw Naruto glaring angrily at him, knowing exactly why and wasn't affected at the least by it.

Before Naruto could respond to the Kyuubi's remark, the Kyuubi suddenly spoke again, "_**And it seems that you have brought a guest with you as well**_".

Upon hearing this, Naruto quickly turned around he saw Zhane walking slowly towards him and the Kyuubi.

"Nii-san" spoke Naruto in surprise, but received no resonance from his brother, who was staring emotionlessly at the Kyuubi and kept walking slowly towards them and only stop when he was next to Naruto.

"So we met again Kyuubi" spoke Zhane emotionlessly, as he stared at the beast before him, causing Naruto to stare at Zhane in surprise for a moment, before he remembered that Zhane had fought against the Kyuubi in its attack twelve years ago.

Upon hearing Zhane's response Kyuubi stared at Zhane for a moment or two, until he suddenly remembered Zhane, "_**Yes now I remember you, you were that annoying fly that attacked me on that night and caused me quite of bit of pain. I thought I killed you back then, but it seems that you're more resilient than I thought**_" spoke Kyuubi.

"I'm pleased that you remembered me and that I made an impression" replied Zhane with a small smirk.

At the same time that Zhane said this, the Kyuubi began to smell Zhane's scent, where he found it similar to Naruto's, upon which he suddenly realised why.

"_**You're another one of his offspring's, just like that boy, aren't you?**_" spoke the Kyuubi angrily as he glared at Zhane.

"Oh! You figured it out quicker than I thought you would" spoke Zhane with some amusement.

"_**Oh how I would love to devour you both for what your wretched father did to me**_" growled the Kyuubi's angrily, as he stared at the two brothers in front of him.

"Sadly that will not happen" replied Zhane.

As the Kyuubi continued to glare angrily at Naruto and Zhane, it noticed that there something different about Zhane's scent, as it wasn't as similar to Naruto's as it should, considering that the two of them were brothers. Both brothers had a trace scent of the Yondaime's coming off them, which wasn't surprising considering they were his sons, yet he couldn't smell his former host's Kushina scent from Zhane. Since the Kyuubi knew she was the Yondaime's wife and could smell a trace of her from Naruto, yet not from Zhane. This of course did not make any sense for the Kyuubi, as they clearly were the Yondaime sons, but yet Zhane didn't have any traces of Kushina's scent on him. Although he did detect another scent from Zhane, one that was different from Naruto's but at the same time familiar to the Kyuubi.

As the Kyuubi thought about it more it suddenly hit him, he realised that Naruto and Zhane were only half-brothers, where they shared the same father but had different mothers. Upon realising this, the Kyuubi also realised what the other familiar scent coming off Zhane was.

"_**You're an Akechi, as I can smell your Clan's blood coming off you**_" spoke the Kyuubi as he stared directly at Zhane intently, which caused Zhane to raise hid left eyebrow slightly in surprise.

"I'm impressed that you discovered, that" spoke Zhane calmly

"_**Before I was sealed away by the Shodai Hokage,'s Wife, I had devoured many of you kinsmen, over the years whenever they challenged me. They put up impressive fights and fought bravely and gave me much amusement, making devouring them that much more enjoyable**_" spoke the Kyuubi with a dark chuckle. This of course caused Naruto glare angrily at the fox demon, for mocking his brother's ancestors, as well as saying how he enjoyed killing them.

Zhane of course remained emotionless as he knew that the Kyuubi was just provoking him and trying to make him angry and attack him, "I'm pleased to hear that my kinsmen fought so valiantly, as I would expect nothing less from a member of my Clan and I hope that they gave you indigestion when eat them", replied Zhane with his own jab at the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi of course frowned when Zhane didn't take his bait, and was further annoyed at Zhane own jab at him.

After a few minutes, the Kyuubi then spoke again, "_**So what brings you both here, as I don't believe that you came he to simply talk?**_"

"Your assessment is correct; we've come here because I want you to do something to help Naruto".

"_**And what makes you think I will help you and that pitiful runt that you call a brother? Not to mention, after your wretched Father sealed away half of my power and then sealed me in here**_" spoke the Kyuubi.

At hearing what the Kyuubi had just said, Zhane suddenly frowned, "_So that's how Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto with the __**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**__. He must have used the __**Shiki Fūjin**__, to spilt the Kyuubi's Chakra in half and seal one half of it in himself. Then the other half in Naruto with the __**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_" thought Zhane, as that had answered some of the questions he had about the seal. He also had to grudgingly complement his father again as his skill as a Shinobi and sealer, he doubted he could of done all that in the time frame Yondaime must of had.

At the same time Zhane was thinking this, Naruto became angry at the Kyuubi's insult towards him, and took a step forward towards the fox, "Hey who are you call pitiful, you overgrown furball!"

Naruto of course would have said more, but was stopped as Zhane placed his hand in front of Naruto, stopping him from going any closer and to the Kyuubi and then giving Naruto a side glance telling him to calm down and not go any closer to the Kyuubi's cage.

"Because it you don't, I will make your life in this seal much worse than it is now", replied Zhane.

At this the Kyuubi suddenly became enraged, "_**Your dare threaten me you miserable little worm!**_" roared the Kyuubi as he lunged one of his front paws straight at Zhane. But stopped mere inch's from Zhane face, due to the his large paws were unable to squeeze through the bars of the cage, throughout the event Zhane had remained perfectly calm and hadn't even moved a muscle, when the Kyuubi struck.

"Nii-san!" spoke Naruto in shock and awe, as when the Kyuubi stretched out his claws so suddenly he had taken several steps in in surprise and some fear, but yet Zhane hadn't even flinch at the Kyuubi's action. It was as if Zhane already knew that the Kyuubi's claws would not reach him, Naruto also guessed that was why Zhane had stopped him from getting any closer to the Kyuubi's cage.

Seeing how Zhane didn't even react to his attack in the slightest, the Kyuubi knew he could not scare nor intimidate Zhane, "_**Tsk! Impressive, you're indeed a true Akechi, as even in the face of death you don't show the slightest sign of fear, only a person of that Clan could show such nerve**_".

At hearing this Naruto then took a few steps forward so that he was next to Zhane again, where he turn to look at Zhane, who was still perfect calm and stared at the Kyuubi with unblinking eyes.

"_Was Nii-san's Clan really that incredible?_" wondered Naruto, as he hadn't even heard of the Akechi Clan till when Iruka mentioned it, when Zhane first arrived.

"_**But still, your threats are empty, as I know you've no power here**_" spoke the Kyuubi confidently.

"Oh Really" spoke Zhane in a monotone voice, where he then did a single one handed hand-seal, upon which, several dozen chains appeared out of the walls of the cage and wrapped themselves around the Kyuubi, forcing him to the ground.

"_**But how? You have no power here!**_" cried the Kyuubi angrily as he struggled to break free of the chains that were wrapped around his body, but could not.

"You forget Kyuubi, I was trained by your former host Kushina in the art of sealing, as well as by the Yondaime and his teacher Jiraiya the Toad Sage of the Sannin, so I'm well versed in the art of seals and although I don't have complete understand of this seal. I'm skilled enough in Fūinjutsuand know enough about it, that I can manipulate the seal into doing what I want to you without weakening it".

When The Kyuubi heard this he began to trash and roar with rage, roaring out that he would kill Zhane and make him pay for this.

At the same time Naurto looked at his elder half-brother in awe, "_Man…Nii-san is awesome_"

But what Naruto and the Kyuubi didn't known was that it was taking all of Zhane's focus and willpower to keep the Kyuubi subdued with the chains he just created in the seal, and was barely able to hold the Kyuubi down. Since in actuality Zhane's threat was nothing but a bluff, as other than this, there was little else he could do to the Kyuubi in the seal and even then he could only do things like this for so long.

As the Kyuubi continued to trash around Zhane knew he couldn't hold the Kyuubi down for much longer and had to something now if he wanted the Kyuubi to calm and corporate. But Zhane only knew of one other way that he could get the Kyuubi to calm down and agree to his demand, and it was something he wanted to leave unmentioned until later on, since Naruto was with him. For even though he didn't want to keep secrets from Naruto, especial given how fragile their relationship was now, he believed it best to keep it from Naruto until he was ready. But given how things were going now, he had little choice in the matter.

"If you do what I ask we can help you get your revenge on Uchiha Madara" spoke Zhane.

When Zhane said this the Kyuubi stopped struggle and stared at Zhane, Naruto also turned to look at Zhane, but unlike the Kyuubi who was surprised, Naruto was confused as he didn't known who Madara was, but it did sound familiar to him.

"_Who is this Madara guy? Is he related Sora and Sasuke?_" wondered Naruto.

"_**What makes you think I have something against Uchiha Madara?**_" asked the Kyuubi as he stared at Zhane.

"Simple logic, if you hate being sealed away into people so much, then you must despise being control by someone even more, especially since both times he controlled, you were defeated and seal away" answered Zhane.

Upon hearing this the Kyuubi began to chuckle out of amusement, "_**You're indeed sharp for a human, as you're correct, as I would like nothing more than to make Uchiha Madara pay for the trouble he caused me**_" replied the Kyuubi. "_**But still that is not near enough incentive to have me help you weaklings**_".

At this Zhane frowned, as he was sure that the Kyuubi lust for revenge against Madara would be enough.

"Nii-san, who the hell is Uchiha Mardara? And what's he got to do with the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto, as he wanted answers.

At Naruto's question, Zhane didn't answer at first, but before Naruto could ask again, Zhane spoke up, "Uchiha Madara, was the former head of the Uchiha Clan, and credited of being the strongest Uchiha that had ever lived. He led the Uchiha Clan before Konoha or any of the other Shinobi villages were founded, during the time of the Great Shinobi Clan Wars, where Shinobi's Clan's fought amongst themselves and were in a way like smaller Shinobi villages. Later on the Uchiha Clan made peace with their swore rivals the Senju Clan, who were led by Madara's sworn nemesis and rival Senju Hashirama, who later became the Shodai Hokage. Together the two of them, along with their Clans and the other Shinobi Clans that they conquered, founded Konoha. But after the village was built, a dispute erupted between Madara and Hashirama, where both men were candidates to become the Shodai Hokage, but the people elected Hashirama. Angered by this Madara tried to start a rebellion with his Clan, but his Clan had enough of war and no longer trusted him and so they turned their backs on him, after which he left the Konoha. Later on though, Madara came across Kyuubi and used his powers to take control of the Kyuubi and then challenged the Shodai to battle for the title of Hokage. After a fierce battle that resulted in the Valley of the End being created, Madara was defeated and was believed to have been killed, upon which the Shodai took control of the Kyuubi. Later as you know, the Shodai's wife Uzumaki Mito sealed the Kyuubi within her and became the first Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi".

At this Naruto was of course shocked, but he then remembered why Madara's name sounded familiar, as during one of Iruka'shistory classes about Konoha, he had mentioned him. But there was still something else that Naruto didn't understand.

"But wait! That all happened a really long time ago, and you said he was killed by the Shodai Hokage so how can you get revenge on him? He's already dead!" asked Naruto.

"_**You foolish human, Uchiha Madara is still alive!**_" spoke the Kyuubi angrily, surprising Naruto.

"The Kyuubi is correct Naruto, Uchiha Madara still lives" spoke Zhane.

"But you said that he was…" spoke Naruto in confusion but was interrupted by Zhane before he could finish.

"I said he was believed to have been killed, but in reality he wasn't, as he survived his battle with Konoha, where after many years he appeared on the night you were being born and held your hostage and kidnaped your Mother".

"Wait! You mean Madara was that masked guy you told me about, who freed the Kyuubi", said Naruto in outrage at learning the identity of the man who was the main cause of ruining his life.

"Yes"

"How can he still be alive? He should be dead or ancient by now and when did you find out it was him? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Naruto as he was furious at the fact that his brother kept the identity of the man who basically killed his mother from him.

"I'm unaware of how exactly Madara has live for so long, although there are many different ways he could have done it. But I did not learn Madara's true identity until much later, after the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. I first began to suspect it was him, when I came across him again during my travels in Mizu no Kuni (Water Country), but didn't truly realise that the mask man was Uchiha Madara until a little later on, through a certain sources that I made. As for why I didn't tell you Naruto, it's because I know what's it is like to want revenge against does that have wrong you. I feared that if you learned who he was, you would go after him in revenge, before you were ready to face him. Also Naruto believe me the path of revenge it's a very dark place to go, where you can easily become obsessed with revenge and become consumed by it and I did not want you to follow that path".

After hearing this Naruto frowned, as he was still angry at Zhane for keeping the truth from him, but it soon lessened as he saw the concern look that Zhane had, as he has had done it only because he had cared about him.

"Fine, but no more secrets" spoke Naruto, where Zhane nodded in agreement, after which he turned to the Kyuubi.

"If you won't help us for revenge, then how about self-preservation?"

"_**What do you mean by that?**_" asked Kyuubi with a frown

"Not long ago I received information about an organisation called the Akatsuki, which was founded by Madara and are being secretly led by him from behind the shadows. The organisation is made up of Nine S-class Shinobi's, whose strengths are comparable to that of a Kage level Shinobi".

"_**And why should this concern me?**_" spoke the Kyuubi.

"It concerns you because they are after the Jinchūriki's, or to be more precise you and your kind, as they wish to extract you and use your power for their own purposes. What exactly their goal is with all nine Biju's I' am unsure of, but I can be certain that it will not be in yours or our best interest. That is why I want you to do something for me, as it will help my brother become stronger and the stronger he becomes the better his chances are surviving the Akatsuki when the eventually come for him".

At hearing this, the Kyuubi frowned and began to think things over a bit, weighing its options over, where after a few minutes it came to a decision.

"_**Very well then I will help, you this time, but only because I despise being in this weak vessel's body and because when the time comes, I will take over his body when the time is right**_", spoke the Kyuubi.

At this Zhane frowned, but wasn't surprised by what they Kyuubi had said, and silently swore he never let what the Kyuubi said to happen, but he would cross that bridge another time when it comes.

"Fine, now…" spoke Zhane but before he could speak further, Naruto suddenly spoke up again.

"Nii-san you can't be serious? You heard what he just said, besides there no way in hell I going accept anything from that thing, after all the misery it's caused me!"

At Naruto's response, Zhane turned to Naruto and knelt down to him so that he could speak to Naruto face to face, "Naruto I know I haven't be there for you when you needed me and I have been a pretty lousy older brother to you. I also know that asking you to trust me is hard, given everything that's happened to you, and normally I would wait and gain your trust before asking anything like this of you. But please just this one time trust me and believe what I'm about to do is to help protect you, as I know that I cannot always be there to protect you myself no matter how much I want to. Also please believe me when I say, I will not let what the Kyuubi said to happen to you no matter what, I swear, and an Akechi warrior never goes back on his word".

After hearing this Naruto started at his brother for a moment or two before he closed his eyes, where after a minute or so he opened again with a sigh and spoke out "Fine"

At hearing this, Zhane smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Thank you Naruto".

Once the matter between him and Naruto was settled Zhane then turned to face the Kyuubi.

"Now then onto the matter at hand".

"_**Fine, what is it exactly that you want me to do, as there is a limit to what exactly I can do to this weak vessel body, without killing it**_" spoke the Kyuubi, getting a "Hey" from Naruto at hearing the Kyuubi calling him weak again.

"It's simple, I'm well aware that when a Biju is placed into a person, it gives the host unique abilities, like the Ichibi no Shukaku (One-tailed Shukaku) giving its host the ability to control Sand. Along with the Yonbi no Saru (Four-Tailed Monkey) Jinchūriki ability to do Yōton (Lava Release), the Nibi no Bakeneko (Two-tailed Monster Cat) Jinchūriki to do unique fire techniques and the Hachibi no Kyogyū (Eight-tailed Giant Ox) Jinchūriki ability to shoot out ink. I know that you Kyuubi give your hosts increase in speed, strength and a fast healing factor, but these abilities are limited by you. Where you give only a slightly high healing and Chakra recovery ability, but this is only to make sure your existence isn't put into great a danger, as you clearly don't care what happens to your host. Hence I want you to give Naruto a more advance form of your healing ability, along with an increase of his own bodies natural ability like increase speed and strength, without have to rely on your Chakra to do so".

"_**Then rip the seal off and I will do what you ask**_" spoke the Kyuubi.

At this Zhane narrowed his eyes, hand did another one handed hand-seal and had the chains that were wrapped around Kyuubi tighten, squeezing the Kyuubi and causing it pain.

"Do not take me for a fool Kyuubi, as I told you, I'm highly versed in the art of seals and I know what would happen if I did that and I know that you can do what I ask, while still in the seal", spoke Zhane in a cold tone as he wasn't in the mood for the Kyuubi's trickery.

"_**Fine, I do it**_" grunted the Kyuubi from the chains squeezing him so tightly, where once he said this Zhane had the chain loosen slightly.

"_**But what you, ask will not be easy, as to do it I would have to flood the boy's body with my Chakra and continuingly do so for several days constantly and it will not be easy nor will it be pleasant**_", spoke the Kyuubi.

"Very well, we'll begin the process in a few days' time" said Zhane as he and the chains in the cage let go of Kyuubi and return into the wall. But as soon as he did this, Zhane then gave the Kyuubi an icy and deadly look and spoke in an equally icy and deadly tone, that would have made lesser men shiver in fear. "But know this Kyuubi if you back out of our deal, or betray us in any way that dose harm to my brother, you'll wish that the Yondaime really had killed you".

At this the Kyuubi just stared angrily a Zhane not the least bit intimidated by Zhane, where he told Zhane and Naruto to leave him be, as he had grown tired of them.

-Outside the Seal-

After Zhane hand touched Naruto's seal with his glowing hand, both Zhane and Naruto had frozen like statues, with their eyes closed.

For a few seconds both Ketsu and Saya (Who had turned around after Zhane touched Naruto seal) watch the two half-brothers stand like statue not moving an inch. Both had tried speaking to them, but neither replied, just when Ketsu and Saya were about to go over to them. Zhane and Naruto opened their eyes, where Zhane quickly stood up, while Naruto wobbled a bit, as he was a bit disorientated from what just happened.

"Sensei, Naruto-san are you alright, you did not reply to us where we spoke to you and you weren't moving at all for several seconds", spoke Saya.

"We're fine Saya, we were just conversing with the Kyuubi" answered Zhane surprising both his students.

"Wait a few seconds! We were with the Kyuubi for like twenty minutes, how is that possible?" asked a confused Naruto after he regained himself.

"Time passes different in the seal Naurto, a few minutes in there can be only a few seconds out here", answered Zhane.

"Oh"

"Now that we have that others mattered settled, I think it's time I pay a visit to an old friend of mine", spoke Zhane.

"Who's that Nii-san?"

"Our father's other old team-mate Kishin Tetsu who was also my godfather" answered Zhane.

"Wait! Old man Tetsu is your godfather and was the Yondaime's team-mate", Naruto said in surprise and he had never heard about it, as he had often gone to Tetsu shop to get Shinobi gear. He was among the few people in the village to treat him kindly, as Tetsu never kicked him out or called him demon and even gave him discounts on things whenever he was short on money.

"Correct, Tetsu was a good friend of mine, as he helped me deal after my mother's death, he retired though after his wife died, so that he could take care of his daughter, but back in his day he was highly skilled master swordsman. He and my mother were also the ones who taught me everything I know about making swords as well" finished Zhane, further surprising Naruto as he no idea that Tetsu was so great.

After a few minutes (during which Ketsu heal the bruises that Naruto made on Zhane when he hit him), Zhane took down the privacy barrier, after which he, Naruto along with Ketsu and Saya started to walk to their new destination. Where as they did, they were being followed from the shadows by the Sandaime's ANBU and by the members of Danzo's ROOT foundation.

-Inuzuka Compound-

Currently standing at the doorway of her house was the Inuzuka Clan head Inuzuka Tsume along with her Ninken Kuromaru. Tsume was currently waiting for her eldest child and only daughter Hana to return, as she had been out on a mission for the past week and was due to return, at the same time she was also waiting for her youngest child and only son Kiba, who had recently become a Ninja and was being assigned his team today.

Tsume of course did not have to wait long for her children as she soon saw her daughter walking towards her, who was accompanied by her three Ninken's the three Haimaru brothers.

"Glad to see you back Hana how was the mission?" asked Tsume, as her daughter came up with her.

"Fine, no real difficulties thankful, we found the guy we were after and handed him over to the proper authorities" replied Hana, where her mother just nodded.

"So anything interesting happen while I was away?"

"Oh you could say that" replied Tsume with a knowing smirk, but before Hana could ask, she suddenly heard her name being called out by a familiar voice, when she turned she saw her young brother and his Ninken Akamaru running towards.

"Hey sis you're back from mission!"

"Hey Kiba, I see you pass your exam and are a Ninja now"

"Of course, was there any doubt that I would" said Kiba as he puffed out his chest, while Akamaru barked in support of his human partner.

"Some" said Hana with a smirk, where she got an angry yell from her younger brother, followed by some mumbling about his sister always putting him down, which Hana only smiled to and kissed her baby brother on the head and congratulated him on passing.

Kiba of course didn't like that and grumbled a bit and told his sister that he was wasn't a kid anymore, where Hana just smiled.

"So Kiba what team are you on?" asked Hana.

"Well my Sensei's name is Kurenai and my team-mate is that creepy guy Aburame Shino and my other team-mate is Hyuga Hinata, but still that's nothing as you won't believe who came when they were sorting out the teams"

"Who?" asked Hana generally curious, given how excited Kiba was.

But before Kiba could answer his sister question his mother suddenly spoke up.

"You met Akechi Zhane the Konoha no Hitokiri Battousai (Konoha's Sword Drawing Manslayer)".

At hearing this both Kiba and Hana turned to their mother with surprise.

"Zhane-kun is back" asked Hana in surprise, where her mother just nodded and smiled.

"You know him sis?" asked Kiba as he didn't expect his mother to known that he met the legendary Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha, although didn't pay attention to the suffix that his sister said when she mentioned Zhane.

But before Hana could answer Kiba question their mother spoke up again, "Of course she knows him, back when Zhane was still a pup and before you were born he use to come here a lot of the time, where he play or help take care of the dogs. Both his mother and me were good friends since we were pups ourselves" answered Tsume, although had a sad look when she mentioned her old friend Gracia, as she missed her dearly.

After which she then smirked a bit again, when she looked at Hana "Besides that, your sister here also had quite the crush on him when they were young, like a lot of the girls in Konoha back then".

"MOTHER!" cried a mortified Hana who was beat red.

"Wait you had a thing for him?" cried Kiba in disbelief as he sister had always been a serious shinobi and never paid any interest into any guys. He was especially surprised at the fact that of all the guys his sister could fall for, it would be the famed Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha.

"It was just a crush, I'm over him" stated a still red Hana as she tried to dismiss it.

"Oh really then why did you just call him Zhane-kun just a moment ago, not to mention why are you still red?" asked Tsume with a knowing smirk.

"Mother!" cried the annoyed Hana, where she blushed even more.

"What? It's nothing to be ashamed about, hell if I were in your shoes I would've already claimed him by now, as the boy is a natural born alpha if I even saw one and he's grown up quite nicely over the years".

"I told you I'm over Zhane…" stated Hana calmly as her red face died down a bit but there was still a trace of blush on her face "…but…eh, just to know, how much has he changed?"

This of course caused Tsume to grin even more, "Well let's put it this way, if you don't make your move on the boy soon, then you'll have a lot of competition on your hands, as there be a lot of single young girls after him very soon".

This of course caused Hana blush a little more before turning her head so her mother wouldn't see her face.

"How did you even know he was here?" asked Kiba.

"Well let's just say that he made quite an impression when he met with the Hokage and the rest of the Council yesterday" said Tsume, after which she on tell her children about the events of the Council. Although left certain parts out, that the Hokage had ordered classified, such as the cover up of the Yondaime and Zhane's mother, the Sandaime letting Orochimaru escape, Zhane being a member of the Jū Shinobi Shogan (Ten Shinobi Warlords) and Naruto being the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi (at least until it was official announced tonight).

"No way, the dope is the Yondaime's son and is also Battousai's brother!" said Kiba as he couldn't believe that Naruto was related to two such powerful guys. He also couldn't help but feel bad for Naruto as well as slightly guilty, when he heard from his mother how he was abused and attack. As he knew that he played some part in Naruto bad life, he was also slightly angry at the Sandaime for to turning a blind eye to it all, where his respect for the old man went down a lot. He also silently hoped Naruto didn't go telling his brother how he use to make fun of him, for although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was kind of scared of Zhane, ever since he met him in class earlier on.

"I can't believe that he actually threaten and attack the Hokage, not to mention blackmailed the council and got away with it" spoke Hana in surprise.

"You better as I was there myself, the kid got balls the size of the Hokage monument" said Tsume with a grin.

"_**Indeed the boy may be young, but he's a true alpha, as ever I saw one**_", spoke Kuromaru where he then looked at Hana with his one eye. "_**He would make a fine mate for you Hana, as he is not only powerful, but backs down to no-one like a true alpha, he would help you have many strong pups later on**_".

"Not you too Kuromaru!" cried the now scarlet Hana, which only made her mother laugh and grin at the idea, as ever since they were young Tsume had hoped that Hana would go after and snare Zhane and one day have pups of their own that she could spoil later on. Since she knew that any children that Zhane and Hana might have would become powerful shinobi's one day, just like them.

Soon enough though, the three Inuzuka members along with their Ninken members entered their house to have some lunch, as they did the youngest female planned on "bumping" in on her on friend when she got a chance.

N/A

(1) Go to Chapter two to find more about this

Well I'm back sorry for the long wait, but those of you who read Raikage know that I've been busy with it for the past few minutes along with other things. But know that I taking a break for Raikage so that I can focus more on my other stories like Hope of the Senju Clan, The White Fire Prince and this.

Now I hope you enjoyed the Chapter as the next Chapter will be about, Zhane confronting his Sensei Hiashi about his harsh treatment with Hinata, Naruto receiving a weapon from Zhane. Along with Naruto interacting with his new team-mates Saya and Ketsu, as well as Konoha learning the truth about Naruto, and finally Zhane will have to speak before the other Ten Shinobi Warlords over his acts towards Konoha, where you learn a bit more about them.

Another thing to note, is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Now as I stated in my previous Chapters I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. But I doing the best I can with what I got.

Please read and review as I like to hear all your opinions on the Chapter or the story in general, please note that I will answer your all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brothers Bond**

**Chapter 6: Swords**

_Thinking,_

**Jutsu**

**Note:** I do not own Naruto, its story line or any of it Characters. The only things I own are the OC's that I created and the techniques I created.

**Previously on Brother's Bond **

_"Now that we have that other mattered settled, I think it's time I pay a visit to an old friend of mine", spoke Zhane._

_"Who's that Nii-san?"_

_"Our father's other old team-mate Kishin Tetsu, who was also my godfather" answered Zhane._

_"Wait! Old man Tetsu is your godfather and was the Yondaime's team-mate", Naruto said in surprise and he had never heard about it, as he had often gone to Tetsu shop to get Shinobi gear. He was among the few people in the village to treat him kindly, as Tetsu never kicked him out or called him demon and even gave him discounts on things whenever he was short on money._

_"Correct, Tetsu was a good friend of mine, as he helped me deal after my mother's death, he retired though, after his wife died so that he could take care of his daughter, but back in his day he was highly skilled master swordsman. He and my mother were also the ones who taught me everything I know about making swords as well" finished Zhane, further surprising Naruto as he no idea that Tetsu was so great._

_After a few minutes (during which Ketsu heal the bruises that Naruto made on Zhane when he hit him), Zhane took down the privacy barrier, after which he, Naruto along with Ketsu and Saya started to walk to their new destination. Where as they did, they were being followed from the shadows by the Sandaime's ANBU and by the members of Danzo's ROOT foundation._

-With Zhane and Naruto-

After revealing the truth of the Sandaime's conspiracy to Naruto, as well as the truth, as to why he was the container of the Kyubi. The two brothers, along with Zhane's two students Saya and Ketsu walked through the streets of Konoha towards the Shinobi Gear store, run by Zhane's Godfather Kishin Tetsu.

As they walked through the streets many people who had recognised both Naruto and Zhane stopped and stared, at seeing the unusual pair. As no one could understand why the son of the great Yondaime Hokage, the hero of Konoha, was walking next to the "demon" that killed his (Zhane) father.

Zhane, Naruto and the others of course ignored the people's stares and continued on towards the Shinobi Gear store. Soon enough, they arrived at the store and entered it, where they were greeted by the store owner Tetsu.

Tetsu was a medium height broad man with a muscular enough build, due making weapons most of the time. He had short light brown hair and dark eyes and was clean shaved; he wore typical Shinobi pants, along with simple green shirt that was dirty from working in the back.

"Hello and welcome to Kishin's Gear, where all your Shinobi needs are met, how may I hel-" greeted Tetsu only to stop when he saw Naruto with Zhane.

"Zhane is that you?" asked the middle aged weapon's maker with surprise, where Zhane, just nodded a smirked ever so slightly.

At seeing Zhane nod in confirmation, Tetsu immediately went over and hugged Zhane tightly, who hesitantly hugged back, as hugging was not really his thing.

After a minute or two, Tetsu let go of Zhane and stepped back a bit to get a better look at Zhane. Look at you, you've grown", remarked the man before he turned to look at Naruto, Saya and Ketsu.

"So you finally know the truth" remarked Tetsu, since if Naruto was here then it was obvious that Zhane knew the truth.

Zhane of course just nodded to the remark, after which Tetsu turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from the abuse, but there was little I could do, since I had no influence in the council to help you", spoke Tetsu, as he had known who Naruto really was and wanted to protected Naruto better, but there was little he could do. When he first saw Naruto, he immediately realised the truth about Naruto and had tried to get word to Zhane, knowing that he would never abandon Naruto unless he thought he was dead. But since he had no idea where Zhane went all his attempts failed.

"It's ok Tetsu-san, you at least tried, which is more than I can say for most people", replied Naruto with some bitterness. As Tetsu had been one of only a handful of store owners who had treated Naruto with any kind of respect and allowed him to shop without incident in his store. He even gave Naruto discounts on things, whenever he was short on money and let him hid in his store when he (Naruto) was hiding from a mob.

Tetsu of course nodded, after which he then turned to Ketsu and Saya, "And who are these two?"

"These are my students Ketsu and Saya" answered Zhane, which naturally surprised Tetsu, as he did not think that Zhane would ever take students.

Both Saya and Ketsu of course respectfully greeted Tetsu, who naturally replied in just, stating he was pleased to meet them both.

For the next hour and a half Zhane and Tetsu talked amongst themselves, where Zhane explained what he had done during his meeting with the Sandaime and the council, (minus the fact her was a Shinobi Warlord). When Tetsu heard this he was both impressed and concerned at what Zhane had done. Since Zhane was probably the only person bold enough to do what he did to both the Hokage and the council. Yet he was also putting a very large target on his head and earned himself many powerful enemies. But despite Tetsu's warning, Zhane assured him that he could handle things and that he would be fine.

During the discussing Zhane also gave Tetsu two gold rings, (one for himself and one for his daughter) with red gems on them (1) and explained how they worked, should he be endanger and need help.

After giving Tetsu the rings, the door of the store suddenly burst opened, where a young girl wearing a pink Chinese shirt, with her hair done in two buns, entered the store and was followed by three other people.

The first person was a tall young Hyūga boy, while the second was a tall young boy wearing a green jumpsuit and had thick bushy eyebrows and bowel cut hair. The third and final person was a tall man who looked like an older version of the second young man, due to wearing the same green jumpsuit, and having the same bushy eyebrows and bowel cut style haircut.

When the four entered the store, the bun haired girl, who was leading the group spoke up, "Tou-san, I'm back! Also do you think you could spare us some Kunai as during training we sort of-", said the girl. But stop speaking when she saw Naruto, Zhane and the others, "…oh sorry I didn't know you had customers."

"Ah Tenten, I did not expect you to finish training so early, but I'm glad, as it makes things much easier" spoke Tetsu as she turned to his daughter.

At hearing this, the girl named Tenten of course had a curious and slightly confused look on her face, when her father said this, since she did not understand what her father was talking about. When she turned to the people her father was with, she immediately recognised Naruto, as she had seen him her in the store sometimes buying some Shinobi tools. Although she did not recognise the blue haired boy and white haired girl with him, but when she turned to Zhane and got a better look at him, she instantly recognised him, despite him being older than the photo she had seen of him.

Upon recognising him, Tenten, then did something that she swore she would never do, and something that her father, her team-mates or even Sensei thought she would ever do. For upon seeing Zhane, Tenten let out one of the biggest fan girl scream that anyone in Konoha had ever heard.

"QWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

After making nearly everyone in the store go deaf from her fan girl scream, Tenten immediately appeared right in front of Zhane with stars in her eyes.

"Your Akechi Zhane…. the greatest sword master in the history of Konoha!" cried the bun haired girl.

Naturally after seeing the way their team-mate was acting, both Neji and Lee were surprised, at how their team-mate was acting like a fan girl, something she hated above all other things.

"Tenten-san, what has gotten into, this is very unlike you, who is this youthful Akechi Zhane?" asked Lee with curiously, as he had not heard the name before.

"Lee how can you be such a baka?" cried Tenten in disbelief as she turned to her team-mate. "This is Akechi Zhane, The Hitokiri Battousai (The Sword-Drawing Manslayer), the hero of the battle of Yashimara and the Kyūbi attack. He's also the only son of the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha no Kuīnzu Bureido (Konoha Queen of Blades)."

Upon hearing this, both boys were shocked, as they had both heard of Hitokiri Battousai, who was said to be one of the great heroes of the Third Great Shinobi World War, second only to the Yondaime Hokage himself.

"_So this is the infamous Hitokiri Battousai no Konoha_ (The Sword-Drawing Manslayer of Konoha)" thought Neji, as he stared at Naruto's brother. He had heard a great deal about Zhane from his older cousin Hitomi, who had been friends with the famed Shinobi when they were younger.

After Tenten had finish explaining who Zhane was to her team-mates, Zhane was quickly lifted up and enveloped, in a bone breaking hug, by none other than the team sensei Maito Gai.

"Zhane-kun, my old friend, you've finally returned, Yosh!" cried the youth obsessed man.

Upon seeing this, the younger people in the store were of course shocked at how Gai greeted Zhane, but none were more surprised that Naruto, Ketsu and Saya, who all thought the same thing, "_Who the hell is this freak?_"

"I-It is good to see you to Gai…" grunted Zhane, as he could've sworn he heard his spin crack. "…But if you don't mind… could you please let me go."

"Oh, yes of course!" replied the green wearing man, where he put Zhane down and let him go.

Once Gai let him go, Zhane turned to look at Tenten and her team-mates, after which he turned back to Gai.

"So Gai are these your students?" asked Zhane, where he already knew Tenten and Neji, due to his relationship with Tenten's father and his relationship with Hiashi and Hitomi. Although when he saw Lee, he began to wonder if Gai had secretly had a son, given how much they looked alike.

"Hai! These are my beloved students, Tenten, Neji and Lee" replied Gai with pride, where each of his student introduced themselves to Zhane respectfully. Although Tenten was still staring dreamily at him, when she introduced herself to Zhane, as Zhane was one of her idols, second only to Tsunade of the Sannin and his mother Akechi Gracia, whom Tenten based herself on, as she was a weapons expert.

The reason why Tenten admired Zhane so much was because unlike most Shinobi, Zhane was not famed for unique Ninjutsu techniques or abilities. He was famed for being a skilled swordsman master and creating extremely deadly techniques with his Katana.

"Gai-sensei, how is it that you know Akechi Zhane?" asked Lee.

"Yosh! I Zhane-kun since he is the only son of my late Sensei, Akechi Gracia who taught me Goken (Strong Fist)", replied Gai shocking everyone, (minus Zhane and Tenten's father Tetsu).

"But Sensei, I always believed that it was you who created the Goken style" spoke Lee in surprise.

"A common misconception my beloved student, the Goken style is actually a style created by the Akechi Clan, which was taught to those within their Clan who did not possess their bloodline" replied Gai.

"But if that is true, then why can you do it?" asked Neji with mild curiously.

"Ah, well you see, Gracia-sensei believed despite the fact that I was the lowest scoring person in my year. I had immense potential, especially in Taijutsu, so she taught me the Goken fighting style, which she was skilled in, due her not possessing her Clan's Bloodline either. Once I'd mastered it, she gave me permission to teach the style to anyone I believe worthy of using it."

"A decision that my mother never regretted" replied Zhane, since despite his quirky personality and the fact that he was his class dead last. His mother had stated that Gai had been her prize student. As he had mastered the Goken fighting style faster than she ever expected him to, and was able to make the style his own by developing his own techniques with it.

"Sensei you never told us that you were trained by Akechi Gracia!" spoke Tenten in surprise.

"You never asked" replied Gai, made nearly everyone (minus Zhane) to fall down onto the ground from disbelief and have large sweat drops on their heads.

Zhane of course only chuckled silently to himself at this, "_Gai certainly hasn't changed in the slightest_."

For the next few minutes Tenten preceded to berate her Sensei at how he can be such a baka, at how he expects them to know things, when he doesn't even tell them.

Seeing this of course made Zhane smile, where he turned to Tetsu and commented how much Tenten reminded him of her mother in terms of fiery spirit. Tetsu of course just nodded in agreement with Zhane.

"So if your Clan created the Goken style, does that mean you can use it?" asked Lee as he turned to Zhane.

"I can use the Goken fighting style to a certain degree, although I' am not a proficient as Gai is or as my mother was. For unlike her I possessed my Clans bloodline, where I did not really need to learn it" explained Zhane.

After Zhane gave his explanation to Lee about his skill in the Goken fighting Style, Tenten finished berating Gai. Who then turned to Zhane, "So Zhane-kun tell me, what brings you back to Konoha and who are these youthful young people."

"Well as to why I'm here is rather a long story, one that will have to be heard at another time, but as to whom these children are, they are my students", explained Zhane simply. After which he introduced his students to Gai and the others.

Upon hearing this Gai was of course shocked, as he never expected Zhane to take on students, when he turned to have a closer look at them he quickly recognised Naruto, due to his whisker birthmarks.

After recognising Naruto, Gai immediately turned to Zhane, who just nodded confirming that Naruto was indeed the host of the Kyuubi.

When Neji heard that Naruto and the others were Zhane students, he gave them each a calculating gaze, as if trying to understand them. When he looked at Saya and Ketsu, he could tell by the way stood and how they held themselves and stared back at him, that both were skilled shinobi.

But when he stared at Naruto, he was unimpressed with the young blonde, given how he held himself with no real pride and dressed in ridicules orange outfit.

After a few minutes Zhane decided to get to the matter at hand as to why he was here. "Tetsu, if you don't mind could you bring us to you your private work room, as there are some things I need to collect."

Tetsu of course nodded in understanding, where he led Zhane, Naruto and everyone else to the back room and the opened a small hatched that led to an underground room. After walking down the small stairs the group entered a large room that had a large furnace in the centre and several blacksmiths tools and metals around the room.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto as he looked around.

"This is my dad's private work room" answered Tenten, as this was the first time she had been allowed down here.

After entering the room, Saya decided to ask what everyone else was wondering, "Excuse me Sensei' but why exactly are we here?"

"We're here to collect some things that I left in Tetsu's care until I returned to Konoha" answered Zhane, where he then walked to the wall at the other end of the room and cut his right hand and placed it on the wall. After which a large glowing seal appeared on the wall, where Zhane then did some hand-seals and the placed his hand on the seal again and channelled his Chakra into the seal, where he then said "Kai!" After which he took a step back, where a hidden door appeared out of the wall and opened up.

"What was that?" asked Naruto, when he saw the seal and the hidden door appear.

"A security seal, which keeps other people from finding or opening this room, as the seal helps hide the door and will not open for anyone but me, since it requires both my blood and my Chakra to open it.

Upon hearing this Neji raised an eyebrow in interest, as he wondered what was in the hidden room to require Zhane to go to so much trouble into hiding it from other people.

When Zhane opened the room, and the group entered the small room, they found the walls lined with many different Katana's of various designs and make.

Upon seeing the room Tenten's eyes lit up with wonder and awe, as each one of the Katana's were uniquely designed and beautifully crafted, showing that they were made by true master craftsmen.

"What is this room?" asked Ketsu as he stared at the various different Katanas.

"These are special Katana that have made by Zhane's family throughout the years. Before the Akechi Clan were wiped out. They were famed for not only being fierce Shinobi fighters, but also as famed sword craftsmen, where they could make weapons with unique abilities. For example the unique weapons of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (The Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist), which are passed on from one generation to the next, where based on the knowledge on the sword making arts of the Akechi Clan", explained Tetsu, causing Naruto and the other Genin to gasp in surprise.

Upon hearing this, Tenten became even more excited and wanted to just touch just one of the Katana that were hanging on the wall. But as she stretched her hand out, Zhane suddenly grabbed it, right before she could touch the nearest one to her.

"I would not touch them Tenten at least not yet, as each of the Katana have protective seals on them, where if anyone other than myself touches them, they will lose their hand."

After hearing this, Tenten gulped at how close she came to losing her hand, where she slowly withdrew her hand.

After Tenten withdrew her hand, Zhane then went over to the other end of the small room and took two Katana from the wall. The first Katana had a pitch black blade, with an oval shape guard with various designs on it and a red and black handle and sheath. The second was a silvery bladed Katana, which shined brightly in light of the room, it have a gold and white handle and a unique silver guard. Its sheath was bitch black, but had a white flame at the bottom. (2)

After deactivating the seals on the two Katana and then placing them in there sheaths, Zhane then handed the two blades to Naruto, "These two are for you Naruto."

When Zhane handed the two Katana, his younger brother eyes widened in surprise, where he began to shout out with excitement at how he was going to kick butt and be a super cool shinobi with his two Katana.

Naturally both Saya and Ketsu sighed with embarrassment, at the antics of their new team-mate, where Neji just scoffed. Tenten on the other hand sighed with announce, as she found that Naruto was just like Gai and Lee, who were both now stating that the flames of youth were burning in Naruto. But as annoying as she found Naruto, she still could not help but envy Naruto fortune, as he was now the student of Konoha's foremost Kenjutsu master and was also being given two of his Clans unique Katana.

Fortunately though Zhane quickly put an end to Naruto's shouting by giving a sharp but light tab on the head.

"Naruto remember what I said about shouting out" spoke Zhane sternly, causing Naruto to mumble "sorry", as he rubbed his head.

This of course caused Tetsu to chuckle slightly, as this was the first time he ever saw anyone other than Iruka, reigning Naruto in when he became unruly.

Once Naruto settled down, Zhane then began to explain the abilities of the two Katana. "Now then, as I was about to explain to you, the Black Katana you have there is one of the first Katana that I ever made. It's called Kurokaze (Black Wind) and it has the unique ability to generate a powerful black coloured wind around it, when you channel your Chakra through it, allowing it to cut through most things. Its other abilities you will have to learn and develop for yourself as it's your Katana now.

The second Katana is called Ryuga (Dragon Fang); it was created by my Great Grandfather Akechi Ryu and according to what I was told, it was created under the flames of the Dragon King, which is the strongest of the Dragon summons. I do not know what its abilities are, as no-one has ever used it before, hence you will have to learn it for yourself when I start training you."

When Zhane finished his explanation of the two Katana, Naruto just nodded, but inside his mind he was giddy with excited with his two swords and couldn't wait to start training with them with his newly found brother.

After finishing explaining Naruto's two Katana, Zhane then went over to the other end of the room and picked up another sword that was hanging on the wall. The sword he picked up had a black and red handle (similar to the Naruto's Kurokaze Katana), its blade was blood red and it had a back sheath with red flowers on it. After deactivating the protection seals, Zhane then sheathed the Katana and handed it to Tenten, much to her surprise.

"F-F-For me?" spoke the girl is surprise and some confusion, where Zhane just smiled kindly and nodded.

But as surprised as Tenten was, both Gai and Tenten's father Tetsu were utterly stunned, as they knew the value that Katana was to Zhane.

"Zhane, that's your mothers Katana," spoke the shocked Tetsu.

"Yes I'm well aware of that Tetsu" replied Zhane simply.

After hearing what her father had said, Tenten was naturally shocked at how Zhane was giving her his mother's Katana. "Y-Y-You're giving me your mothers Katana, I can't accept this!" spoke Tenten, as she didn't wish to take something that rightfully belonged to Zhane.

But when she tried to give it back, Zhane refused "Tenten, my mother's Katana was never met to be left hanging on a wall. It was met to be used by a strong Kunoichi and I believe my mother would approve of me giving this to you. Besides you can think of this as twelve years' worth of missed birthdays from your godfather."

"Godfather?" repeated Tenten with surprise, which got the same response from everyone but Tenten father.

"You didn't tell her did you?" asked Zhane as he turned to Tetsu, who was starched his head in embarrassment and had a nervous grin.

"Eh Yeah, wwweelllll the subject never really came up and I thought it be best to introduce you both to one another when you returned to the village."

"So it's true?" asked Tenten, as she turned to her father.

"Yes it's true, Zhane is your godfather. He left the village after the Kyuubi attack when you were a year old. He was also the one who gave you Bon-bon, when you were born."

"Bon-bon?" spoke Naruto in confusion.

"Her stuff Panda bear, that she carried everywhere with her when she was little, and still keeps in her bedroom", replied Tetsu with a slight smile as he remembered how cute his daughter use to be.

"TOU-SAN!" cried the mortified Tenten.

This of course caused slight snickers from Naruto and Ketsu. Both which were quickly silenced with a glare from Tenten, that told them that if they laughed, she stick something very long and very sharp up where the sun didn't shine. After which Tenten then turned to her father and started to berate him about being a baka. She further berated him about not telling her that she had a godfather and that he was the famed Akechi Zhane, where she grabbed hold of his shirt and started to shake him like a rag doll.

As this was happening, Zhane could only shake his head in amusement, as in many ways Tenten reminded him of her mother, especially when she got angry.

Soon enough though Tenten calmed down, after which she then hugged Zhane tightly saying "thank you" over and over again. Eventually though Tenten calm down again, where she then decided to point something out to Zhane, which she just realised herself.

"But I won't be able to use the Katana very well, as I'm more of a long range Shinobi, where I throw my weapons from a distance and support Lee and Neji."

"That can be easily resolved with this", replied Zhane as he took out a large scroll and handed it to Tenten.

"What is it?" asked Tenten as she took the scroll.

"This scroll contains some of the technique to my mother's Kenjutsu style which she created, the Hibana no Mai (The Dance of the Fireflower). Now I would normally teach you this myself, but since I will be away for a while training my students. You can use this to train and once I've returned, I'll help you improve on it. Although I' am certain that by the time I do return, you'll have already mastered the basic's, since your father knows the moves well and was once one of the finest Shinobi's in this village, " answered Zhane.

Tetsu of course smirked at this, especially when he saw his daughter turn to him in surprise. For although she knew her father was a skilled Shinobi before she was born, since he had helped train her in weapons. She still had no idea that her father was so well known a Shinobi.

"Is that true Tou-san?" asked Tenten.

"Well I wasn't too shabby I will admit" replied Tetsu as he didn't like the brag too much.

"Perhaps, you could give us demonstration through a friendly spar, as I'm sure we could learn much from watching you both", spoke Neji suddenly. For even though he wasn't too interested in learning about Tenten father, he was interested in learning what Zhane was really capable of, given what he had heard about him.

"Yea, that would be so awesome!" yelled Naruto, as he was eager to see what his elder brother could do.

"Hmmm, what do you think Zhane, are you up to it?" asked Tetsu, as he turned to his godson.

At this Zhane kept his face blank, so not to reveal his true opinion. Normally he would simply refuse such requests. But given how interested and excited Naruto was, he decided to agree, as he thought if he showed a bit of what he could do, Naruto would focus fully on his training when they began it.

After resealing the secret storage room, and leaving the underground work room, Zhane, Naruto and the others headed for a nearby training field. When they arrived at the training area, Zhane and Tetsu went to opposite ends of the training field, where Tetsu took out a small scroll and unsealed a pair of short Katana.

After taking out the Katana's Tetsu the quickly fell into and fighting, Zhane on the other hand remained perfectly still and waited for Tesu to attack. Once the two of them were ready, Gai who was referring the match shouted "Begin!" After Gai shouted "Begin!", Tetsu charged straight at Zhane with remarkable speed, that only Gai and Zhane could follow.

Within the space of only a few second, Tetsu was directly in front of Zhane, where he then swung the Katana that was in his right hand towards Zhane.

As Tetsu's Katana came towards him, Zhane remained perfectly calm, where just as the Katana was about to cut him, Zhane gracefully sidestepped the slash.

Seeing this, Tetsu quickly swung his other Katana forward and tried to slash Zhane again. But like before Zhane gracefully avoided the slash and jumped back slightly.

For the next few minutes this continued, where Tetsu swung his Katana's multiple times from multiple different directions. But each time, Zhane would gracefully sidestepped Tetsu's attacks, not once even trying to defend himself or to counterattack.

Eventually though Zhane jumped away, creating a large space between the two of them.

After Zhane jumped away, Tetsu then quickly combined the handles of the two Katana to create a double bladed Katana, with a blade at each end. (3)

"It seems that you've become quite good at dodging attacks, but if that is all you've learned in the past twelve years of your travels Zhane, then I'm disappointed", spoke Tetsu.

At this remark, Zhane just smirked as he knew that Tetsu was just trying to rile him up.

"If that is what you think Tetsu, then you shall be in for a rude surprise", replied Zhane, after which he then disappeared in a blur and suddenly appeared right in front of Tetsu. Who was so surprised by Zhane's sudden burst of speed. That couldn't defend himself when Zhane kicked him away and snatched his double bladed Katana from him.

Upon seeing this all Naruto, other Genin (Minus Ketsu and Saya) could do was gap, as none of them, not even Lee, could keep up with Zhane's speed. As one second he was opposite Tetsu, the next he was directly in front of him and taking his weapon off him.

After seeing this all the Genin (Minus Ketsu and Saya) were thinking the same think "_So fast!_"

After being kicked away, Tetsu, quickly recovered and landed on his feet, where he then saw Zhane drop his (Tetsu) weapon on the ground and then smirk.

"So are you still disappointed Tetsu?" asked Zhane, with the smirk still on him.

Upon seeing this Tetsu just smirked, "No I'm not, but don't think for a second that you've won this fight." After which Tetsu the jumped up into the air and fired several Kunai down at the ground toward Zhane.

Seeing the Kunai, coming at him Zhane just smirked again, where like before he disappeared in a sudden blur and appeared on Tetsu's right, (much to the shock of the man again), where he then kicked his godfather to the ground.

Recovering quickly, Tetsu quickly took a defensive stance and defended himself from Zhane's attack, who appeared on his left side and tried to kick him again.

Fortunately though Tetsu was ready for him this time and blocked the kick with his left arm and pushed Zhane back.

"_Damnit, Zhane just too fast for me, I can barely defend myself_" thought Tetsu, after he jumped back a bit to gain a bit of distance between him and Zhane.

This distance of course did not last long, where Zhane sped straight at Tetsu with frightening speed.

Knowing he didn't have long, Tetsu quickly took out several Kunai and threw then at Zhane, where as they were flying towards him. Tetsu then did some quick hand-seals and cried out "**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)!" where hundreds more Kunai suddenly appeared with the ones Tetsu threw.

Seeing the large mass of Kunai coming at him, Zhane continued to charge straight at Tetsu, where much to the shock and amazement of the Genin (Minus Ketsu and Saya). He gracefully avoided all the incoming Kunai with ease without receiving so much as a scratched, or losing his momentum.

It was then after avoiding the Kunai, that Zhane then once again appeared in front of Tetsu and half drew his own Katana, (which was tied to his right hip side) and hit Tetsu right in the chin with the bottom of the Katana hilt, causing the man to fall backwards.

After hitting Tetsu, Zhane then re-sheathed his Katana with a loud click. But when he did, Tetsu quickly recovered from Zhane's hit, where before he hit the ground he brought his left foot upward in an attempt to kick Zhane in the chin.

Zhane although saw this and jumped back slightly, but when he did, Tetsu the brought his other foot up and kicked Zhane in the stomach sending him back a few feet.

When the two Shinobi separated, most of those watching couldn't believe what was happening. As it was obvious who was winning the fight, since after kicking Zhane away and landing back on the ground, Tetsu began to pant slightly from exhaustion, as trying to keep up with Zhane's great speed had not be easy for him. Yet Zhane didn't even look the slightest bit winded, as he stared at Tetsu with a calm blank look, waiting for Tetsu to make the next move.

"_You certainly have become stronger Zhane_…" thought Tetsu with pride, as he picked up his double bladed Katana that was on the ground nearby, "…_which is why I can't afford to make any more blunders_."

As the two Shinobi stared at one another, most of those watching the battle couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"_Incredible, TenTen's father is clearly at the level of a Jonin like Gai-sensei, yet Zhane is treating him like a little Child_", thought Neji. As he couldn't believe the difference in skill level between Zhane and Tetsu was this great.

"Yosh, Zhane-dono and Tetsu-san are true martial artists, their speed, skill and strength is phenomenal" exclaimed Lee with excitement.

"Oh I'm afraid you've yet to see anything yet Lee-san, Zhane-sensei has yet to become truly serious", spoke Ketsu with a knowing smirk.

"Ketsu-san is correct, as Zhane hasn't fully drawn out his Katana yet", stated Gai. As he knew from the many battles he fought with Zhane, how dangerous Zhane could be in battle, when he drew his blade.

Tenten of course nodded in agreement as she knew this was true from the stories she had heard of Zhane. But even still she found it hard to believe how easily Zhane was handling her father, as she knew from the many spars and training seasons she had with her father, that he was no pushover.

Naruto too was also surprised at how the battle was turning out, as he couldn't believe how strong his elder brother was and yet it was obvious, that he wasn't fighting serious.

As Zhane stared off at Tetsu, he decided to end this battle, as he believed he had given Naruto and the others a good enough show. Normally, Zhane would never toy with his opponents as he often preferred to finish his battle as quickly as possible, as he took no enjoy in fighting a person who was obviously not as strong as him. But the reason why he was going easy on Tetsu was to show Naruto how strong he could be if he trained under him (Zhane) and did what he said.

Another reason why Zhane wanted to end the battle now was because he could sense Sarutobi's and Danzo's men watching him. This was why he spent most of the time avoiding Tetsu's attacks, since he wanted to give away as little of his abilities as he could.

"You've certainly improved from when we last fought Tetsu-san, but I believe it's time that we end this battle" spoke Zhane calmly, as he fully drew out his Katana.

When Tenten saw Zhane draw his Katana out, she gasp slightly "Kurohūu (Black Storm)!"

The Katana itself was pitch black, just like Naruto's Katana Kurokaze was, but unlike Naruto's Katana. The edge of Zhane's blade was a blood red colour, and it guard was in the shape of a flame. Although the Katana handle was red and black much likes Tenten's sword handle and the handle of Naruto's Kurokaze.

"You know that Katana?" asked Neji, when he heard Tenten gasp and speak the Katana's name.

Before Tenten could answer, Gai suddenly spoke up and answered Neji's question.

"Kurohūu is Zhane's personal Katana, which he made himself from a meteorite that he found when on a mission for Konoha. From the meteorite he created two Katana's the first was Kurohūu, while the second was Kurokaze" stated Gai, where he then looked at Naruto. Who was now looking at Kurokaze (which was in his right hand) in surprise, after hearing this.

"The sword it is incredible durable…" continued Gai, "…but what makes it truly unique is that it can generate Black Lightning, an ability which was believed that only the Sandaime Raikage and two others could do."

Upon hearing this both Naruto and Lee's eyes widened slightly, while Neji raised his eyebrows with interest.

After Zhane drew his sword, those watching the fight could almost feel a powerful aura that now appeared around Zhane. At the same time, Tetsu also prepared himself, as he knew that Zhane was getting serious.

Zhane then quickly jumped up into the air and channelled a large about of Chakra into his Katana, which started to generate Black bolts of Lightning. After which he then swung his Katana in a downward angle and roared out "**Kokurai no Sen** (Flash of Dark Lightning)!" (A)

Once Zhane cried out his attack a powerful bolt of Black Lightning erupted from his Katana and flew towards Tetsu at staggering speed.

Seeing the powerful Lightning attack coming at him, Tetsu jumped away, narrowly avoiding the attack, which hit the ground and caused a large explosion.

"_What power_!" thought Neji with concern, as he covered his eyes from the shockwave of the attack when it hit the ground, and created a large crater in the training field.

"_This is nuts_!" thought Naruto, when he saw the attack.

After the attack hit the ground, a large dust cloud filled the training field, limiting Tetsu field of vision.

Unable to see where Zhane was after the attack, due to the large dust cloud, Tetsu kept his guard up, so to be ready for Zhane's next attack.

Soon enough though, the dust began settled, where Zhane's outline soon appeared, where Tetsu found that Zhane was several feet away, directly in front of him.

Once the dust fully settled, Tetsu charge straight Zhane with his double bladed Katana, where he attempted to slash at Zhane with downward diagonal slash.

Zhane of course easily side stepped the slash, as well as several more that came after it.

After his fifth attempt to slash at Zhane, Tetsu threw his double bladed Katana at him in an attempt to impale the younger man.

Zhane of course avoid the attack, by jumping backwards, where the double bladed Katana stabbed the ground instead.

Seeing that another of his attacks failed, Tetsu immediately went to pick his double bladed Katana up and the charged at Zhane again. Who deflected Tetsu strike with his Katana and pushed him back. Zhane then followed it up with a spinning kick to Tetsu's right side; causing him to drop his weapon and sending him skidding back several away on the ground in a small heap.

After landing on the ground, Tetsu tried to pick himself up, but before he could fully pick himself up, he found the tip of a black blade pointed at his forehead, where when he looked up, he found Zhane looking down at him with a barely seen smirk.

"Looks like you lose Tetsu" spoke Zhane.

At this Tetsu only smiled, "Looks like it."

At this point Gai then declared the match was over and that Zhane had won.

After the battle ended, Zhane helped Tetsu back up on his feet, who then congratulated Zhane on his win, while at the same time commenting on how much stronger Zhane had gotten. As it was obvious that Zhane could've ended the battle whenever he wanted.

Soon after the others arrived, where like Tetsu they congratulated Zhane on his win, Naruto of course shouted out how awesome they were, especially Zhane. Both Gai and Lee even joined in Naruto in his cheers, where they cried out that Zhane was in the springtime of his youth. Neji himself even admitted that Zhane was indeed an impressive fighter.

Soon enough though, when all the congratulations were done, Zhane stated they needed to leave as there were still some things that needed to be done, before they left Konoha for some specially training. Although before they left Zhane promised Tenten that when he returned in three months' time he would test her on how much of his mother's fighting style she had mastered and would help her improve on it.

At hearing this Tenten was almost giddy with delight, as she couldn't wait to start training under Konoha's top sword's master.

After Zhane, Naruto and the others bid good-bye to Tetsu, Gai and his team, Zhane told Ketsu, Naruto and Saya to go Naruto's apartment and to gather his belongings and moved them to Zhane home. When the others asked where he was going Zhane simply replied that he had a meeting to go to, after which he then disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

-One hour later in the Forest of Death-

Currently standing in the middle of a large clearing, Zhane stood over six unconscious masked people, four of these men, where four of them were of Danzo's ROOT division, while the remaining two where Sarutobi's ANBU.

He had ambushed the two groups, by replacing himself with a clone without them knowing, after which he then snuck up on the two groups individually. He then used **Kanashibari no Jutsu** (Temporary Paralysis Technique) to freeze them, and knock them out before they could defend themselves.

Originally there had been four members on the team of ANBU sent by the Sarutobi, but since Zhane couldn't sense anyone else in the area, he guessed that the remaining two were following Naruto and his students. He also guessed that since Danzo considered him a more serious threat to the village than his students, he had his goons only follow Zhane.

With the ANBU and ROOT members unconscious for the next few hours and sensing no threats nearby, Zhane took a meditation position and prepared to convert his thought to Chakra so to communicate with his allies.

The technique in question was called the **Gentōshin no Jutsu** (Magic Lantern Body Technique). The technique involved Zhane and his allies sitting down and send out thought waves, which were converted into chakra. These thought waves are then picked up by one of Zhane allies, who would amplifies the thought waves and broadcasts them to a specific location through illusionary body, acting as a sort of control tower. This technique allows Zhane and his allies to communicate with each other from great distances, without having to gather all in one place.

Once Zhane began converting his thoughts, he soon found himself standing in the middle of a large dark round room and was soon joined by nine other dark silhouettes, which surrounded him.

After the nine figures appeared around him, Zhane spoke up, "I' am of the Jū Shinobi Shogun (The Ten Shinobi Warlords), we who stand between light and dark, and the lines of order and chaos. We protect the innocent from the nightmares that dwell and walk in the dark place that no Shinobi will go. We stand apart from all others, invisible to all that do not know the unknown."

"And we welcome you Akechi Zhane, as both a fellow Warlord and brother in arms" spoke one of the Nine figures.

"Do you know why we've asked you to appear in front of us, Zhane?" asked another one of the nine figures.

"Yes, I 'am"

"Then you are aware of the charges that have been placed on you" stated a different figure that was female given the shape of her silhouette and the sound of her voice.

"I' am" replied Zhane.

"And how do you plea?" asked the first of the figures that spoke.

"Guilty" answered Zhane without hesitation.

At this response the other nine figures remained silent for several minutes, although the silence soon ended when the first figure spoke again.

"You're aware then, that by admitting that you're guilty, you will be executed at once?" asked the figure.

"Yes, I' am well of aware of it".

"Very well then, since you admit to your guilt, there is no need for there to be a vote. Hence I've no other choice but accept your plea and sentence you to…" stated the dark figure, but before he could finish another of the figures spoke up.

"Before we pass judgment I would like to speak on Zhane's behalf."

At this request several of the other figures mumbled with one another, discussing on whether or not to let the other member speak, soon enough though they decided to allow it.

"Although it is indeed true that Zhane broke some of our laws, I believe he was justified in his actions. As given the memories that Zhane set us of his brother's life in the village, he could not simply leave his brother there to be abused by the people there", spoke the Warlord defending Zhane.

At this statement the other Warlords began to talk amongst themselves, as many of them were sympatric to both Zhane and his brother's plight, especially at what they saw in Naruto's memories.

"Even so, that does not excuse his guilt, where he threated to start a war between us and Konoha, by revealing that he was one of us and threating to attack the village. Thereby forcing us to attack the village in response should they capture or kill him", stated another of the Shinobi Warlords.

After several minutes of discussion, the main speaking of the Warlords spoke up, "Zhane before we leave to vote on your punishment, do you have anything else to say for yourself."

"Yes", replied Zhane, where the other nine Warlords remained silent. "Although I do regret placing all of you in this situation, I would still do it again without hesitation. As I've already failed my brother once and I will do whatever it takes to not fail him again, regardless of the consequences to myself."

At this the other Warlords remained silent, as many could not help but admire Zhane commitment to his brother. But before any of them could make a response to Zhane's statement, Zhane spoke again.

"Also if I may before you pass judgement on me, I would like to announce that I've decided which of my students will inherit my place as one of the Jū Shinobi Shogun, once he has been fully trained."

"You mean Ketsu?" spoke one of the female Warlords.

"No I mean my brother…Naruto" replied Zhane, which shocked the other Shinobi Warlords.

"Zhane, you cannot do that he is not your student!" stated the main speaker of the Warlords.

"He is, as I've already claimed him as one in Konoha, and there is no law that prevents me from having more than one student, hence as my brother, student and heir to my position as a Shinobi Warlord. You're all obligated by the laws set down by the original Jū Shinobi Shogun to protect and train my brother until he is ready to take my place."

"Zhane you know the position you are placing us in!" stated the one of the Shinobi Warlords. "If we do this, and take your brother, who is the jinchūriki Kyūbi no Yōko, we will be breaking the treaty that we have with the other Shinobi Nations, where we agreed never to steal any of the jinchūriki from the villages."

"Yes I' am, and I deeply regret having to force you all into this situation, but as I said, I will use whatever means I have to protect my brother."

"Zhane even if we do this, we'll be starting a war, where even if we train him to take your place as one of us. The other Shinobi nations will see this as us trying to upset the balance of power in our favour and will declare war on us", spoke another of the Warlords. Since the last thing any of them wanted was to cause another Great Shinobi World War, which would happen if they did this. The last time the Shinobi Warlords got involved in a war with the other Shinobi nations war the First Great Shinobi World War and that ended with massive casualties on all sides, with no-one as the winner.

"War is already coming, you all feel it in the air just as I do, and the world is already beginning to shift. You're all aware of the Akatsuki, who are kidnapping jinchūriki to extract their Biju from them. They've already captured Han of Iwagakure, who is the jinchūriki of the Gobi (Five-tailed Beast) and extracted his Biju from him. Yet Iwa has ignored what they've done, as they still do not believe that the Akatsuki are a threat to them and don't care about their jinchūriki. By the time they and the other villages do realize the danger of the Akatsuki, it will be too late. I'm certain you'll all agree that whatever the Akatsuki plans are for the Biju will not be for the benefit of any of us. Especially given the fact that Uchiha Madara is the real mastermind behind the group", stated Zhane where he continued.

"That is why I believe that the time has come for us to emerge from the shadows and reveal ourselves once more to the world and why I believe we need to train and protect my brother. As the Akatsuki will eventually come after him, as they need the Kyuubi for whatever plan Madara has for them and the stronger he is when that time comes. The better our chances are in stopping Madara and the Akatsuki."

After hearing all this the room remained silent, as none of the other Warlords could argue with Zhane, as what he said made a lot of sense.

"Although I cannot argue with what you've said Zhane, since much of it is indeed true. But even still, what you propose is highly unorthodox and goes against much of the tradition of the Jū Shinobi Shogun. As a jinchūriki has never become a Shinobi Warlord", stated the main speaker of the other Warlords.

"Five years ago you presented me the offer of becoming a Jū Shinobi Shogun, due to my great strength and skill, despite the fact that I was still a Shinobi of Konoha. When I asked you why, you told me that the world is forever changing, and for the Jū Shinobi Shogun to continue to exist, they must change with the times as well, hence I give you the same answer as you did me."

At this the main speaker of the other Warlords remained silent for several minutes before replying.

"So I did…very well then, we'll leave here and discuss and vote on how we should precede with both you and your brother Zhane", stated the main speaker. After which both he and the other Warlords faded away, leaving Zhane alone in the dark.

For several minutes Zhane stood alone in the dark in silence waiting for the other Warlords decision over whether they would punish him or not and if so how exactly they would.

Eventually though, the silhouettes of the nine other Shinobi Warlords appeared around Zhane, where the Warlord that Zhane had been speaking most to, spoke.

"Akechi Zhane, on the charge of abusing you position as a member of the Jū Shinobi Shogun for your own personal gain, we find you not guilty. On the charge of endangering the Jū Shinobi Shogun, we find you guilty. On the charge of threating to destabilising the balance of power in the Shinobi World and threating to start a war, we find you guilty as charged."

At hearing this Zhane remained silent, as he wasn't surprised at their verdict, as he had already admitted his guilt, although was a little surprise that he was found not guilty on the first charge.

"Normally when found guilty of even one of those crimes, you would be executed on the spot", stated another one of the Warlords.

"But given certain circumstances, such as your brother's abuse, the fact that he is a jinchūriki and given the threat that Uchiha Madara and the Akatsuki represent to the Jū Shinobi Shogun and the rest of the Shinobi World. It was decided on a vote of six to three that you will not be punished and that you will retain your position as a Shinobi Warlord," stated the main speaker of the group.

"Also it has been agreed that we shall approve of you taking your brother in as another of your students. But it remains undecided whether we'll accept your brother as your heir, due to the issues that would be caused should we do so", stated another Warlord.

"You should consider yourself very lucky Zhane, as before the voting several of the others made strong argument in your defence. But still, should you ever break another of our laws for whatever reason, or put the Shinobi Warlords in danger, you will be executed without question, do you understand?" stated the main speaker of the group.

"Yes I do, and I thank you all for you mercy, understanding and wisdom" replied Zhane with a slight nod of thanks. At this the other Warlords just nodded, after which most of the other Warlords faded away, leaving the silhouettes of Zhane and four other Warlords in the room.

"Thank you all for speaking on my behalf, I will not forget what you did for me" spoke Zhane.

"Do not thank just us, several of the others, also did not believe that you deserve to be punished", spoke one of the female Warlords.

"I understand, but still…thank you all."

"There is no need to thank us Zhane, your actions were justified" said another of the Warlords.

"Indeed, had I been in your position, I would've done the same thing", stated a different Warlord.

"Yea besides, you are Saya's Sensei now, and I can't let my little sister's sensei, get killed before he finish's training her", spoke the other remaining female Warlord.

At this Zhane nodded, before he turned to one of the Warlords, "Seigi, I know I've no right to ask you this but I need a favour."

"I' am already aware of what you wish to ask me and I shall do it" replied the man named Seigi.

"Thank you" said Zhane, after which the other Warlords began to fade away

"Take care of your brother Zhane, you will need each other", spoke the other male Warlord.

"And make him strong" said one of the female Warlords.

"I shall" replied Zhane.

"Say hello to Saya for me and tell her I'll be seeing her soon" said the second female Warlord, where Zhane just nodded, after which Zhane himself faded away from the room.

-With Naruto, Saya and Ketsu-

After splitting from Zhane, Naruto, Ketsu and Saya headed off to Naruto's apartment to get his stuff, since he would be staying at Zhane's home for the night, before they left to training.

When they arrived at Naruto's apartment, they were saddened to see the state of Naruto's apartment. Although it wasn't as bad as they expected, it was still not very much. The apartment itself was an old singular room, with a small window, bed, frigid and table all squeezed tightly together. As the looked around the apartment, there were several cracks on the walls and ceiling, which no doubt leaked in the rain and much to Saya's disgust, she saw several cockroaches scurrying around the room.

It did not take Naruto long to pack up his few belongings, where he then re-joined with Saya and Ketsu and headed off to Zhane's home.

As they walked through the streets to Zhane's home, Saya and Ketsu noticed that several of the people were staring at them, or to be more precise they were glaring coldly at Naruto, who of course ignored it, as he was use to such things.

As they walked on Naruto decided to get to know his new team-mates better, as well as find out some things about his brother from them.

"So how long have you guys been with Zhane-niisan?" asked Naruto, where Saya quickly answered.

"Well I've only been with Zhane-sensei for about six months, although Ketsu has been with him for about five years now."

Upon hearing this Naruto turned to Ketsu, "So what is my brother like?"

"Well to most people Zhane-sensei can seem to be a cold emotionless person, as he's a pretty hard person to read. He rarely loses his temper, as it takes a lot to get him angry and even then he always has some control over himself. His pretty confident person and never second guesses himself, but he's not an arrogant person. He rarely shows surprise and is extremely sharp and observant which is why, I don't think I've ever seen him caught off guard. He also has a strong sense of honour and will never compromise his beliefs for anything. Also despite his fearsome reputation, he's a very kind and caring person."

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"Well back when I first met Zhane-sensei, he saved me from a group of Kiri Bloodline hunters, where later on he took me in as his student."

At this Naruto just nodded, but ask Ketsu something that he was curious about, "What are Bloodline hunters?"

"They are a group of Shinobi in Kiri, who were formed by the Yondaime Mizukage to hunt people with Bloodlines, which are unique abilities that only a select number of people in certain Clans have."

"And you have a Bloodline?" asked Naruto, where Ketsu nodded.

"Yea, I have the Hoton (Ice Release) Bloodline, which allows me to create ice and do unique ice techniques that no-one outside my Clan can do."

At this Naruto's eyes widened in amazement, "That's so cool!"

Ketsu of course smiled at this, as despite Naruto and Zhane being brothers they were very different in many ways. For example Naruto was very excitable, loud and energetic, whereas Zhane was cool, quiet and calm.

Soon enough though, Naruto calm down a bit, where he then asked Ketsu another question.

"What kind of Sensei is Zhane-niisan like?"

At this both Saya and Ketsu had the same identical mischievous and knowing smirks on their faces, which unnerved the young blonde. Since it was obvious that they something about Zhane that he didn't.

"Well we could tell you some things, but then you might get scared off when we finish telling you. But if you survive it, you will be a lot stronger when he's done" explained Saya.

After hearing this, Naruto started to sweat a little in fear, "If I survive!"

"Trust me; you're better off not knowing, for if we tell you, you'll just spend the remainder of your time worrying about it", explained Ketsu.

This of course did not settle Naruto's fears, as he started to worry even more and wonder what kind of mess he gotten himself into.

After a few minutes though Naruto calm down again and decided to ask Saya a question.

"So Saya-chan, how did you become Zhane-niisan's student?"

"Well you see, originally I was trained under my Nee-san, but when she had to go off on an important mission. She asked Zhane-sensei to train me as a favour for her."

At this Naruto just nodded, but before he could ask any more they arrived at Zhane's home.

The house was a small mansion surrounded by high walls with a single entry way in front and two double large wooden doors. The house itself was medium size, and was connected to a smaller building to the side, with a large garden and small pond behind the house.

"Wow, I didn't know Nii-san had this!" stated Naruto in surprise.

"Nice isn't it?" asked Ketsu with a smile, where Naruto just nodded.

After a minute or two of staring at the house Saya then told Naruto to take hers and Ketsu's hands. When Naruto asked why, they explained that Zhane had put up a barrier around his home so to prevent anyone but himself, and those with special seals on them from entering the house. Saya then went on to explain that they each had they seals on them and that if he held onto them, when they pass through the barrier he would be allowed to enter.

Upon hearing this, Naruto did what was asked by them and took hold of their hands, where he was allowed to pass through without incident. (4)

Soon after, Naruto and the others arrived at the house; Zhane arrived, where he then told Naruto he was to change into a new outfit, stating that Ninja's don't wear bright orange jumpsuits.

Naruto of course argued that he like wearing orange and liked his jumpsuit.

Eventually though, they reach a compromise, where Zhane gave him an old black T-shirt with a large orange spiral on the back, which he had when he was young. He also then gave Naruto black pair of Shinobi pants to wear.

Once Naruto had changed into his new clothes, Zhane then showed Naruto around his home, where he showed him where the bathrooms were, the bedrooms and where everyone slept. He also showed Naruto where the kitchen was along with the training room (which was the smaller building connected to the main part of the house). The tour then came to an end when Zhane showed Naruto the living room, where Naruto saw several pictures of people. The first picture that caught Naruto's attention was one of a young woman carrying the same Katana that Zhane gave Tenten. Naruto also notice standing next to the women was a younger Zhane who looked to be about seven or eight.

"Who is that Nii-san?" asked Naruto, as he pointed to the women.

"That is my mother Gracia; this was the last picture of her taken, as she was killed a month later", answered Zhane sad look. (5)

At hearing this, an ashamed look appeared on Naruto's face, but Zhane quickly told Naruto that it was alright. After which Naruto then turned to look at the other pictures. The first picture was of a tall man with shoulder length black hair, wearing a long black trench coat similar to Zhane's. The second picture was of another man with spiky black hair, a red tattoo that went across his left eye and a dragon tattoo on his left shoulder. The man also wore a black scarf and outfit and carried a black sheathed Katana.

When Naruto asked who they were, Zhane explained the man in the first photo was his Grandfather Akechi Kenshin, who was feared throughout the Shinobi World, and was given the nickname Shinigami (Death God). A title he gained for killing countless enemy Shinobi in battle, to the point where people said "he killed as if it was the will of the gods". (6)

Zhane then went on to explain the man in the second photo, was his Great Grandfather Akechi Ryu, who was also a famed and powerful Shinobi. Zhane then went on to explain that his great Grandfather was practically famous for his ability to summon and use Dragons in battle, which earned him the moniker Konoha no Kokuryu (Konoha's Black Dragon). (7)

When Naruto heard this he was of course surprised, as he had no idea that Zhane was related to so many powerful Shinobi from "his" mother side.

"And who is this guy?" asked Naruto, where he pointed to a picture of giant like man in another photo, who was surrounded several people who were clearly much smaller than him. The man was fairly old looking, as he and had a long white beard and looked to be about in his seventies. He had an extremely muscular build and looked to be very strong despite his old age and had many scars on his chest, which looked to be from many different battles that he most likely fought. The elderly man also held a massive Naginata that was bigger than even him.

"That is my Great, Great Grandfather Akechi Shingen; he was the last official head of my Clan before they were destroyed, back before the Shinobi villages were formed. During that time, he was credited of being the greatest Doton Ninjutsu user to have ever lived and was said to the strongest Shinobi alive. Even in his old age, when powerful Shinobi like Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama, were around. He was feared and revered to the point where any of those men were weary to do battle against him. He was known by most, as the Hakaisha no Kuni (The Destroyer of Nations), where he was able to conquer entire nation's singlehandedly" explained Zhane.

"Wow, was he really that amazing?" asked Naruto with awe.

"He was, as according to my mother he was credited to being the strongest person in our Clan since our founder, who was the strongest Akechi to ever exist. When my mother was alive and when I was younger, she used to tell me stories about him, that were told to her by my Grandfather Kenshin. He was my hero and was everything that I wanted to be, strong, powerful, honourable and wise."

"So what happened to him?" asked Naruto.

"He was killed along with most of my Clan" replied Zhane.

"But how could he? If he was so powerful"

"Even the strongest of Shinobi cannot remain the strongest forever Naruto. As there is one enemy that no-one can defeat…and that is time. Since eventually a Shinobi reflexes will dull and their strength, speed and stamina will decrease. By the time when my Clan was destroyed, he was already well past his prime."

"How were your Clan destroyed?" asked the curious Naruto.

"I'm afraid that is a story for another time Naruto…now come, I believe it's time for dinner and before you ask. No you cannot have Ramen for dinner" spoke Zhane, where she smirked when Naruto moaned with disappointment at not being able to have Ramen for dinner.

For dinner Zhane surprisingly showed he was a good cook; Saya of course helped Zhane cook, and like Zhane, she showed was quite good herself as well.

After finishing eating, Zhane then told Naruto and the others that they would be going bed early tonight, as they would be rising early in the morning and be leaving the village a dawn.

-Later that Night-

That Night in Konoha the majority of Konoha was gathered outside in front of the Hokage Mansion for an important announcement that the Hokage was to make.

As they waited for the announcement, many people speculated on what the announcement was about. Several of the Shinobi of course speculated that the Hokage was about to declare Akechi Zhane as his successor and become the Godaime Hokage. As they had heard rumours that Zhane returned and had met with the Hokage and the council yesterday.

At the same time in the Hokage's office, the Sandaime Hokage prepared himself for the announcement he was about to make. He had spent the majority of the day coming up with the speech that he would make to the gathering crowed about the truth of Naruto's heritage. He designed the speech in a way that would ease the shock of the revelation and hopefully not cause a mass riot.

As the Sandaime walked up to the roof of the mansion, where he would make the speech, he was joined the by his three advisors Koharu, Homura and Danzo.

When the Sandaime arrived on the roof top, he looked down at the large crowd that had gathered before him. He then sighed heavily, as he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

After a minute or two Sarutobi then spoke up, "Citizens and Shinobi of Konoha, thank you all for coming here tonight. The reason why I have gathered you here tonight is to make a very important announcement to night. As you all well know, twelve years ago our village was attacked by the Kyuubi, during which we lost many loved ones and friends including the Yondaime Hokage. Who died defending Konoha and stopping the Kyuubi from destroying our village", spoke the old Hokage.

"But what you do not know is…" stated the Sandaime, before he could finish his sentence another voice suddenly spoke up.

"What you do not know is that the story of the Kyuubi attack is based on a lie!"

Upon hearing this knew voice; people began to look around, to see who had interrupted the Sandaime when he was speaking. As they looked around, the people soon found that the person in question was none other than Zhane, who was standing on the rooftop of a tall building near the Hokage Mansion.

After seeing Zhane, there was much excited murmuring among the large crowed at seeing the son of the Yondaime Hokage and one of Konoha's great heroes of the last war. There was also much murmuring about what Zhane was talking about.

"_Zhane what are you doing?_" thought the Sandaime as he and his advisors stared at Zhane.

"Many of you've been told that twelve years ago the Kyuubi suddenly appeared at Konoha and attacked the village. But that is a lie, the Kyuubi has been in Konoha since the reign of the Shodai Hokage", spoke Zhane shocking everyone in the village.

"_Zhane no, don't!_" thought Sarurobi, as he knew what Zhane was going to do, for unlike Sarutobi, who would've released the news gentle and less the damage it would cause. Zhane would release the news without any regard of the consequences and tell the whole dark truth involving jinchūrikis.

"For almost seventy years Konoha has been hiding the truth involving the Kyuubi and its jinchūrikis."

At hearing this many people had confused looks on their faces, the young members of the crowd, grew confuse at hearing jinchūriki, as none of them had heard of it before. While other people who knew what a jinchūriki was, grew confused at when Zhane said jinchūrikis, as in more than one.

"As the younger generation has been told, twelve years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, where it was then _killed_ by the Yondaime Hokage, who used a special jutsu which resulted in his own death as well. This in fact is a lie, as the Kyuubi was a creature made up of pure Chakra and cannot be killed. The Kyuubi was in fact sealed away by the Yondaime Hokage into a young child named Uzumaki Naruto, a person who has been blatantly and sadistically abused by people of this village for what he simply carries within him."

Upon hearing this, the younger generation of the crowd was shocked to say the very least.

"_Naruto is this jinchūriki thing?_" thought Uchiha Sora with confusion.

"_Naruto-kun!_" thought Hinata sadly, when she heard this and how he was being abused by the people in the village.

"Many of those who have abused this boy would have you believe, that he is in fact a demon, who would destroy us all. While others would state that the Kyuubi would take him control of him and destroy us, thereby justifying their despicable and cowardly attacks on him. When in actuality these are all lies, for like everyone else here he feels, pain, anger, sorrow, joy and loneliness and is no more a demon than I' am", stated Zhane.

"These people would also justify their attacks on him stating that he was the cause of the death of many of their love ones and friends. Something I find ridicules and pitifully as Naruto was no more than an infant when the attack happened and could not cause the death of so many on that night. Naruto was in fact just as much a victim as any of those people, for on that night he was cursed and forced to become a living weapon for Konoha".

Upon hearing this statement, the younger generation and some of the older generation grew confused at Zhane statement.

"What many of you people do not know is that in fact he has been protecting Konoha, not only from the Kyuubi, but also from its enemies. For what most people are unaware of is that jinchūrikis are in fact used as living weapons by the great villages, due to their great power and yet because of this. They are subjugated to the ignorant and bigotry hatred of the people that they help protect and serve and are hated simply because they exist" spoke Zhane.

"But they're a danger, look at what the Kyuubi did to the village!" cried a Shinobi from the crowd.

At this Zhane frowned slightly, but kept his clam façade up, as he reigned in his anger. "If that is so, then tell me which is more responsible for the damage, the weapon that has no control of itself and cannot help what it does, or the person who created the weapon to begin with. As it was Konoha and the other Shinobi villages themselves who turned those like Naruto into jinchūriki, they did not choose to become what they were. It was placed on them by the ruling Kages to become living weapons for them. Unlike the few like Uzumaki Mito, who became a jinchūriki by choice, for the sole purpose of protecting this village."

Upon hearing this there were many gasps of shocked heard in the crowed, as no-one could believe that the wife of the Shodai Hokage, the founder of their village had been a jinchūriki for the Kyuubi.

"You people say that jinchūriki are dangerous and that they should be destroyed, yet you still create them and scorn them for what your leaders made them into. You're nothing but hypocrites, especially with how you all praise the Yondaime Hokage, yet you abuse Naruto."

"What do you mean by that?" asked a Civilian.

"Knowing the abuse that jinchūriki receive from its own villages, the Kages of each village made it a tradition for each new jinchūriki to be a close relative to the ruling Kage, such as a sibling or offspring. This was to ensure that the jinchūriki remained loyal to the village and not go rogue, as well as to show off the ruling Kages might. This tradition remained true with Naruto, where the Yondaime Hokage made his newly born son Naruto, my younger half-brother, into the new jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, to replace his mother Uzumaki Kushina."

When Zhane said this, hundreds of gasps of shock could be heard from the crowed as no-one could believe what Zhane had just said.

"No way, Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the younger brother of Hitokiri Battousai!" spoke Ino out loud.

"And he as the Kyuubi sealed within him, as well" mentioned Sakura.

"No Way!" spoke an equally surprised Choji.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru.

But as shocked as many people were, none were as shocked as Uchiha Sasuke, who was among the crowed. As he couldn't believe that Naruto the class dope was directly related two of Konoha's strongest Shinobi and had one of the strongest creatures that ever lived sealed within him.

"The Kyuubi brat is the Yondaime son…impossible, it can't be true!" cried another civilian.

Upon hearing the civilian insult, Zhane frowned slightly, for despite what he'd said, the people of Konoha still held their illogically hatred for Naruto.

"What I've said is true, as I was there when Naruto was born", replied Zhane.

"Well if this is true then, it proves that he is dangerous, as if his mother was the last jinchūriki of the Kyuubi and she could not contain the beast, then what chance does the boy have?" spoke a Shinobi.

"The Kyuubi escaping was not Kushina's fault; it was the fault of a masked individual who attacked us when Kushina was giving birth to my brother. He somehow knew that the seal on a female jinchūriki weakens when she gives birth. He is one to blame for the Kyuubi attacking Konoha, not my brother, as all of you have so blatantly stated with your illogical hatred of him" rounded Zhane with a cold harsh tone.

When the crowed heard all this, no-one said a word, as many of them were confused at what they were hearing. As for years they had blamed Naruto for what he carried inside him and blamed him for the death of many of their loved ones and friends, as well as the destruction of much of their village. Yet here they were now learning a completely new version of the story, along with much more.

At the same time Danzo frowned and slightly cursed Zhane, as this would cause many unwanted questions to be asked. Since at the time after the Kyuubi attack they had no clue who the masked man was, hence Sarutobi left him (Danzo) in charge of finding out whom the masked man that Zhane had told them about was. It was later on that Danzo and the other Elders came to the conclusion that a member of the Uchiha Clan was behind it, given how their eyes had the power to suppress and control Biju. Their belief grew further when they received word of the Uchiha Clan planned coup d'état, although on the night of the Uchiha massacre Danzo learned that the true perpetrator was Uchiha Madara.

"That still doesn't change the fact the he's a danger to our village, as he can still go out of control and destroy our village. Especially if this masked man you told us about has the power to realise the Kyuubi", replied a civilian man.

After hearing this, Zhane frowned further in disgust at how there was still people who refused to accept the truth at how they were wrong about Naruto.

"It's truly a pitifully thing, at how this village can still be filled with so many people, with such blind and great hatred against an innocent boy, for something that he had no control of. Many of you may hate him because you blame him for the death of your friends and loved ones during the Kyuubi attack. But others of you hate him because he is a constant reminder of your cowardice. For during the Kyuubi attack I saw many people run in fear and cower, while others stood their ground and fought. As when in dire crises, people often show who they really are and during the Kyuubi attack, many of you saw what you really are, and how ugly you truly are inside, which has only grown over the years when you attacked and abused my brother."

At this many people glared at Zhane angrily, since although they wouldn't admit it, he had it his mark. But before any of them could respond to Zhane's stamen, he continued on.

"Finally there is one thing else I wish to tell you, as of this moment, my brother is now under my protection and any attack on me will be considered an attack on my person and be met with serious repercussions", spoke Zhane with the utter most seriousness. Upon which he then raised his right hand up and pointed it at a nearby old abandoned building and channelled his Chakra to his hand. He then converted his Chakra into Lightning, where much to the utter disbelief of the Sandaime and the other Shinobi, the Lightning was pitch black. The reason that this was so surprising was that only the Sandaime Raikage and two others were said to be able to do this themselves without a unique weapon like Zhane's sword helping them.

"_Impossible how can Zhane generate Black Lightning? He was only able to do that with his Katana_?" thought Sarutobi with shock.

"_Could Zhane actually be him?_" thought the old Kage further, as in recent years, rumours had been spreading of an unknown rogue Shinobi, with the ability to mimic the Sandaime Raikage **Kuroi Kaminari** (Black Lightning) technique. The rumour had rose during an incident in Amegakure (Hidden Rain), where although the details were unknown, it was said that Hanzo wanted the man's head and placed a high bounty on him. The rumours of this Shinobi only grew, during another incident on the boarder of Shimo no Kuni (Frost Country) and Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) involvingboth the jinchūrikis of the Nibi and the Hachibi. Even though information of the incident were sketchy, it was confirmed that the there was a sign of a massive battle happening and rumours stated that the Yondaime Raikage wanted the Shinobi dead and placed a high bounty on him as well.

No-one knew the name of the man or what he looked like, the only description of him, was that he wore a long black hooded trench coat. Due to his outfit and ability, as well as because no-one knew his real name, people simply called him Kokurai (Dark Lightning). Originally Sarutobi had thought it might have been Zhane, but after hearing he could generate Black lightning by himself without any tools, he dismissed the thought. But after seeing Zhane now generating Black lightning in his hand, without his Katana, he started to believe that his original suspicions were correct and that Zhane was indeed the mysterious Kokurai.

Once Zhane had generated enough Lightning in his hand he let it lose and fired a large blast of Black Lightning, which completely destroyed the top section of the building. After which Zhane then looked down at the stun crowed, where several Shinobi look ready to attack Zhane for what he done.

"Remember my words Konoha, should you ever attack or harm my brother again, I will show you no mercy" stated Zhane coldly. As he stared down at the people with an equally cold look, before he then disappeared using a **Kaminari-Shunshin** (Lightning Body-flicker)(Where the Lightning was black), leaving a confused, angry and slightly fearful crowed behind.

-The Next Day-

After the events of last night all of Konoha was abuzz, where Shinobi and Civilian alike were talking with what Zhane and had said and done. Some people were completely blown away with learning what really had happened at the Kyuubi attack as well as the truth behind jinchūriki. Others were in shock at how Zhane had insulted the village, stating how he was disgusted with them, as well as how he blew up the top section of a large building, just to make his point. Some people were even ashamed of themselves over how they threated Naruto, especially at how Zhane revealed that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime. Although some still held their anger towards Naruto, due to that they simply couldn't let go of their anger.

Fortunately though, Naruto was not here for all this, as just as Zhane had planned, they left the village at sun rise, so that they wouldn't have to deal with the backlash of yesterday. Although Zhane had stayed behind in the village stating that he still had some unfinished business and in Konoha, where he set a Shadow Clone with Naruto and the others and said he would join them later.

As the people were busy with their activities, the quite morning was suddenly destroyed, by the sudden cries of people screaming and the sounds of things breaking, followed by several small explosions.

When the people turned to look the saw a middle age man with several bruises and cuts on his body being set flying through a glass window, causing it to shatter and break. After which, the man then unceremoniously hit the ground in a crumpled heap.

After the man was thrown out the window, another small explosion happened, where the building began to burn, upon which a dark cloaked figure walked out carrying three other badly beaten men and dumped them on ground next to the other beaten man.

When the dark cloaked figure dumped the other three men on the ground, the onlookers saw that the dark figure who had attacked the three men was none other than Zhane. But before anyone could ask him what he was doing he disappeared in a whirl of Wind.

This was of course a repeated event throughout the village for most of the day for Shinobi and Civilian alike, where Zhane went after different people and beat many of them within an inch of their life or made them suffer terribly in some way. This day of course later on became the day of Judgement for many people, the day when Akechi Zhane visited those that had made it their business to make Naruto's life miserable and delivered their Karmic payback onto them.

N/A.

Hey everyone, well another Chapter done, hoped you all enjoyed what happened. Now I sure many of you want to know what Zhane exactly does to how, but I afraid that you won't get any details until he, Naruto and the others returns to Konoha. Now the next Chapter will involve Zhane training Naruto in a secret location, as well the favour that Zhane asked the Shinobi Warlord Seigi to do for him.

Now I know many of you would like me to update quickly, but all I can say is that I do my best, as I do have other stories to do and I do have other things.

Also as for my grammar and spelling mistakes, although they may be a problem for people, I'm afraid they cannot be help and I'm doing the best I can with what I got.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Please read and review as I like to hear all your opinions on the Chapter or the story in general, please note that I will answer your all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.

(1). Same one he gave Teuchi, Ayame and his friends, go back to Chapter four if you want info on it and go to profile for link to image of rings.

(2). Go to profile for link of image of Naruto's two Katana's.

(3). Go to profile for link of image of the double bladed Katana.

(4). Go to profile for link of image of Zhane's home.

(5). Go to profile for link of image of Akechi Gracia.

(6). Go to profile for link of image of Akechi Kenshin.

(7). Go to profile for link of image of Akechi Ryu.

**Custom Jutsu:**

(A). **Kokurai no Sen** (Flash of Dark Lightning): A powerful Lightning attack, where Zhane channels a large amount of Chakra into his Katana, which converts it into Black Lightning. Once Zhane has channelled enough Chakra into his Katana, he then swings his Katana and releases the Lightning attack, which forms into a bolt of Black Lightning. The attack itself is extremely fast and leaves the target very little time to avoid it; the attack is powerful enough to destroy a large boulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brothers Bond**

**Chapter 7: Training**

_Thinking,_

**Jutsu**

_**Kyuubi/Shadow Warrior talk**_

**Note:** I do not own Naruto, its storyline or any of it Characters. The only things I own are the OC's that I created and the techniques I created.

**Previously on Brother's Bond **

_As the people were busy with their activities, the quite morning was suddenly destroyed, by the sudden cries of people screaming and the sounds of things breaking, followed by several small explosions._

_When the people turned to look the saw a middle age man with several bruises and cuts on his body being set flying through a glass window, causing it to shatter and break. After which, the man then__unceremoniously hit the ground in a crumpled heap._

_After the man was thrown out the window, another small explosion happened, where the building began to burn, upon which a dark cloaked figure walked out carrying three other badly beaten men and dumped them on ground next to the other beaten man._

_When the dark cloaked figure dumped the other three men on the ground, the onlookers saw that the dark figure who had attacked the three men was none other than Zhane. But before anyone could ask him what he was doing he disappeared in a whirl of Wind._

_This was of course a repeated event throughout the village for most of the day for Shinobi and Civilian alike, where Zhane went after different people and beat many of them within an inch of their life or made them suffer terribly in some way. This day of course later on became the day of Judgement for many people, the day when Akechi Zhane visited those that had made it their business to make Naruto's life miserable and delivered their Karmic payback onto them._

-With Zhane and Naruto others-

After finishing his business in Konoha, Zhane met up with his younger brother and his students the following day.

Once he re-joined Naruto, Saya and Ketsu, Zhane then explained to Naruto that they would be heading west, towards the coastland, where they would meet a ship that would take them to where he was going to train them.

As they travelled toward the coastland, Zhane placed some sensory seals along the way to tell him if they were being followed, and as he expected they were. From what he could gather, they were being followed by two teams, one he guessed was sent by the Sandaime, and the other he guessed was sent by Danzo.

This was no surprise to Zhane, since given what he did in Konoha and how he revealed he was one of the Jū Shinobi Shogan (The Ten Shinobi Warlords). It was only natural that both the Sandaime and Danzo would want his movements monitored.

Zhane guess that they were doing this so to see what he planned to do with Naruto, as well as hopefully discover the identity of the other new Jū Shinobi Shogan maybe even learn the location of their hidden base. Since for years, the Shinobi Nations had been trying to find the secret base of operations for the Jū Shinobi Shogan, but all their attempts failed.

From what Zhane could tell, the team the Sandaime sent was made up of Jonin level Shinobi who were highly skilled, as they kept at least an hour's distant from them. Yet they had not lost track of them, making Zhane believe, that one of the Jonin was a sensor type or had a member of the Inuzuka or Aburame Clans with them.

The ROOT team that was shadowing the Jonin team was also equally skilled, since somehow, they were able to hide the presence from the Jonin team without being discovered.

After a while, Zhane and his students arrived at the coastland, where he then turned to Ketsu and told him that they would need some cover.

Nodding at his Sensei request, the male ice user started to focus his Chakra and did a single hand seal, where he then said "**Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Hiding in Mist Technique)."

Within seconds a thick Mist started to form around them and filled the surrounding area.

"Saya, can you sense the teams that are following us?" Zhane asked.

"I can sense the first team, but only just be barely, they're trying to keep their presences hidden. The other team, I can't sense at all for some reason" the white haired girl answered.

"Hmm, my guess would be that they're one of Danzo's elite assassination teams, trained to keep themselves hidden, even from Sensor type Shinobi" replied Zhane.

"What do you mean? What's going on Ni-san?" Naruto asked, not understanding what was fully going on.

"We're being followed by teams sent by the Sandaime and Danzo" replied Zhane.

After hearing this Naruto grew angry, given how he was still furious over his surrogate Grandfather's betrayal. He was also familiar with Danzo, as he had seen him once or twice, when visiting the Sandaime and from the few times he met him, he knew he didn't like the one eyed man.

"So what do we do now and how are we going to meet with the ship, with this Mist around?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"You needn't worry Naruto, this Mist is only to keep the teams that are tracking us from seeing the ship", answered Zhane before turning back to Saya.

"Saya, How far is the Sandaime's team?"

"Not far, they're just a five minutes away from us" answered the young girl.

"They must be worried that they may lose us, when they realized that we were heading for the sea" Ketsu said, figuring that was the reason why they were so close, given the distance they were keeping earlier on.

"That seems to be the most likely case" Zhane replied

"So when does the ship arrive here?" Naruto asked where his older Brother just walked over to the rocky shoreline and said "It's about to appear now."

After which he then bit his finger and did six quick hand-seals and slammed his and onto a large stone and cried "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)!"

As soon as he did this, a large puff of smoke appeared in the water, when the smoke dissipated Naruto could make out the silhouette of a large object appearing in the water. But due to the Mist still covering the area, Naruto couldn't fully make it out.

"Ketsu, could you please make a path for Naruto?" Zhane asked, "Unlike us, he is unable to walk on water."

The blue haired boy of course nodded in agreement to this request and walked to the water. He then did some hand-seals before saying, "**Hyoton: Koori Kairo** (Ice Style: Ice Path)" (A) and placed his right hand into the water.

After which a three foot wide path of ice began to form and led to the large silhouette out in the water.

Once the Ice path was made, Saya and Zhane began to channel their Chakra to their feet and started to walk across the water.

When Naruto began to walk on the path, Ketsu tried to warn the blonde about watching his balance, due to the ice being slippery.

Sadly though his warnings came too late, where Naruto feet slipped on the ice and fell head first into the shallow water.

Eventually though Naruto and the others made their way to the ship, where when Naruto got a clearer look of it he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The Ship itself was in the shape of a giant Dragon, with its head up front and tail like sails on the back. In the middle of the ship was a large wooden building, which was like a small castle and massive sails. The ship itself was about hundred and thirty-seven meters long, fifty-five meters wide and sixty-seven meters tall (counting the sails). (1)

"Holy cow…that thing is Huuggeee" a shocked Naruto commented.

"Yea it's pretty impressive" Ketsu said as he stood next to Naruto.

"So how are we going to go on board?" Naruto asked.

"This way" Zhane answered, as he grabbed hold of the back of Naruto's collar and jumped into the air and onto the ship, followed by Ketsu and Saya.

When Naruto landed on the ship, he gasped at how vast the ship was when on board, as it was like a floating castle or something.

"Is this ship yours? And how did you make it appear out of nowhere like that?" Naruto asked as he turned to his elder brother after looking around.

"This ship is called the Watatsumi, it is one of a kind ship and it belonged to my Clan long ago. But I share it with the other Ju Shinobi Shogun since I don't use it too often; we use it to travel to the island nations. As to how I brought it here, I used **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** to summon it here, since all the members of the Jū Shinobi Shogan can summon this ship to them when they need it."

After hearing this, a surprise and confused look appeared on Naruto face, not fully understanding what his brother was talking about.

"Eh Summoning?"

"Summoning is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport special summon animals or things like this ship across long distances instantly. The technique depends a great deal on the Chakra reserves on a person, meaning if someone like you tried to summon this ship, you would fail, since you don't have the Chakra reserves to do it yet. The same goes for large scale summons, which can be as big if not bigger than this ship, although even then, you need to have a contract with a summoning animal" Ketsu explained.

After hearing Ketsu's explanation, Naruto just nodded his head, to make it look like he understood everything that Ketsu said. When in fact he didn't, he mainly only understood that his brother could summon this ship from somewhere else.

Once Ketsu finish explaining summoning to Naruto, a large number of Shadows started to appear on the deck and moved towards them.

After the Shadows had surrounded them, a large number of Black clad Shinobi appeared out of the Shadows.

Seeing the Shinobi, and believing that they were enemies, Naruto quickly too out a Kunai and prepared to attack.

But before he could, Zhane placed his hand on his younger brother's left shoulder to stop him.

"Peace Naruto, there is no need to violence, as they are not our enemies."

The Shinobi in question were clad entirely in Black, with glowing Red eyes and Blue like skin, which could be seen from their exposed hands. (2)

"_**What is your will Shisho **_(Japanese for master)" spoke one of the Dark clad Shinobi in an echo-like whisper. (3)

"Take us to the Isle of Mist" replied Zhane, where the Dark clad Shinobi nodded and left to prepare the ship.

"Who the hell are those guys?" Naruto asked.

"They're called Shadow Warriors and as you can guess by the color of their eyes and their skin, they are not human", Zhane replied.

"But what are they?"

"To put it simply they're Shadow demons"

"Shadow Demons?" Naruto repeated, where his half-brother nodded.

"Yes, they're special summoning creatures that only the Jū Shinobi Shogan can summon; these few here maintain and run the ship" Zhane explained, where Naruto nodded again in understanding.

"So what is this Isle of Mist place, is it some kind of island surrounded in Mist?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it is," replied Zhane, "It is a hidden island that only members of the Jū Shinobi Shogan known about and we'll be staying there for the next few months."

After a few minutes, the Ship was ready, where it then started to sink. When Naruto saw this, it immediately started to panic saying that the ship was sinking.

Thankfully though, Saya calmed Naruto down and told him that it was alright, since the ship could sail both on water and under it. She went on to explain that the ship had special seals on it that would create a barrier around the ship, like a bubble and keep the water out and allow them to move underwater.

When Saya had finish explaining everything, the spikey haired boy calm down, where he watch in amazement as the ship sunk beneath the water and began to move under the sea.

-With the Pursuing Shinobi-

After the giant ship sank beneath the water, the mist that Ketsu created slowly began to fade, at the same time. The tracking team that the Sandaime sent after Naruto and the others arrived at the shore, where all they found was the ice path that Ketsu created.

"What happened? Where did they go?" asked one of the Shinobi.

"I don't know, their Chakra signatures indicated that they were here a few minutes ago, but I can't sense them anymore", a blonde longed haired Shinobi replied. Who had his hair tied up in a long ponytail, indicating that he was from the Yamanaka Clan.

"Can you track there scent Satu?" asked another one of the Jonin, as he turned to the Inuzuka Clan member and his ninken who was part of their team.

"No I can't the salt air is messing things up, besides Sata is right, their tracks on the shore, not to mention this ice path, indict that they were here a few minutes ago and that they went out to sea", Satu answered.

"But where did they go? They couldn't have met a ship, since we would see it if they did" one of the Shinobi said in confusion. As he refused to believe, that there was a ship that could sail beyond the horizon in the space of only a few minutes.

"Well they didn't fly away, as we would've seen something leave the ground if they did and there are no indications that summoned something to fly away" the team leader said.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sata.

"We'll return to Konoha and report to the Hokage, there's nothing else we can do" answered the team leader. The rest of the team nodded at this, knowing that was all they could do now.

As the team left, the ROOT members, that were shadowing the tracking team and who were hidden in the tree-line, converse with one another.

"It seems that Zhane-dono has given us the slip", spoke a ROOT member wearing a Bear-like ANBU mask.

"Regrettably so" the team leader wearing a Leopard shaped liked masked replied.

"What do we do now?" asked another ROOT member wearing Wolf shape-like ANBU mask.

"Attempting to track him would be pointless, as if the Hokage's tracking team lost them, then we cannot hope to find them either. We'll return to Konoha and report to Danzo-sama, eventually Zhane-dono, his students and the Kyuubi jinchuriki will return to the village.

At hearing this, the rest of the ROOT members just nodded, where they then turned and began to trek home.

-Several days later-

After traveling for three days underwater, the Shinobi Warlords ship, the Watatsumi finally emerged out from the water.

On board Naruto quickly went out on deck to enjoy the sunshine, after spending three solid days underwater looking at nothing but fish and the water that surrounded them. Not that he didn't find the whole event interesting he just missed looking up at the sun, not to mention the fact, it got very cold when travelling underwater.

As Naruto walked around the deck he saw the Shadow warriors moving about the Ship. This was another thing he wasn't going to miss about being on this ship. Even though the Shadows warriors hadn't done anything to him, the creatures gave him the creeps, especially when they were looking or talking at him.

Soon after emerging from the water, Naruto was joined by Ketsu, who Naruto had gotten to know better during the past three days.

In many ways Ketsu and Naruto were a lot alike, both had gone through harsh childhoods, where Ketsu had watched his family being killed right before his eyes, while Naruto had been persecuted by the villagers of Konoha for being a jinchūriki. Yet despite their harsh backgrounds, neither had let their past dictate their upbringing.

Ketsu was a fairly easy going and carefree person, who like Naruto enjoyed a good laugh and joke to lighten everyone's mood. He was very loyal and protective to those he considered friends and was also extremely perceptive, where he could pick up things fairly quickly and form effective strategies in the heat of battle.

"Glad to be out in the sunlight again?" Ketsu asked with an amused smile, after seeing how happy Naruto was to be on the surface again.

"Yea, being underwater is cool and all, but I like being above water" answered Naruto, as he breath in the salt air.

Soon enough though, Naruto notice a large mass of mist up a head of them.

"Is that where this Isle of Mist is?" Naruto asked, remembering what his brother told him about the place.

"That's the place, as the name suggest, the island is surrounded by Mist, although it no ordinary mist, it surrounds the island like a giant circle, preventing most from entering the island. It was created by the original Jū Shinobi Shogan and acts like a Genjutsu barrier, where it hides the island from people. For example, if anyone should enter it, the mist will disrupt their sense and they will unknowingly sail around the island in the mist."

"Cool, but how are we going to reach the island, won't the mist confuse us as well?" asked Naruto.

"Nah, that's why we have the Shadow Warriors sailing the ship, they aren't affected by Genjutsu due to their simple nervous systems, so they can sail right to the island", explained Ketsu.

After a little while, just when the ship was about to enter the mist, Saya walked up to the two boys and told them that Zhane wanted them to get ready as they would be landing soon.

Like Naruto and Ketsu, Saya's life was marked by tragedy, before she was born; her village had been destroyed during the Third Great Shinobi World War by Kiri, along with her father and his Clan. Her mother and sister were able to escape the destruction, but shortly after her birth, the small town they were staying in was attacked by bandits and her mother was killed.

Luckily though, a member of the pervious Shinobi Warlords arrived and helped save Saya and her. After which they were taken in by the third generation of the Jū Shinobi Shogan, where her sister later became a member of the new Jū Shinobi Shogan.

Like Ketsu, Naruto got to know his new team-mate member better and found Saya to be a very serious person, not unlike Sasuke, as well as a by the book type of person, not unlike Sakura in some ways. She could also be very impatient at times, which Naruto found out when he was taking his time in the shower on the second day of the journey and she needed to use the bathroom, where she broke the door down. Although at the same time, he did learn that she could be embarrassed very easily and slightly hot tempered, where when she saw him coming out in the shower wet with just a towel on, she turned bright red and started attacking him, while screaming that he was a pervert.

Yet despite her faults, Saya had a very strong sense of justice, which she would never compromise and had strong sense of loyalty to those close to her.

After a few minutes, the ship emerged from the Mist and arrived at the island.

The island itself was quite large with large cliffs around it and covered mainly in trees and had a dormant volcano in the centre. As they got closer Naruto saw a large crescent shaped bay, with a white sandy beach. (4)

As soon as the ship got as close as it could to the island, Zhane took hold of Naruto and used **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body-flicker Technique) to appear on the beach, along with Ketsu and Saya.

Once Naruto and the others had arrived on the island the Watatsumi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, just like it did, when it first appeared.

After the ship had left, Naruto and the others made their way inland to where Zhane said they would be staying.

The building itself was a medium size two story wooden house, big enough to house at least four people where it had a kitchen, living room, four-bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Once everyone had unpacked and settled in, Zhane then called Naruto and the others to the beach.

"What are we doing here nii-san? Are we going to start training?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No, your training will start later, we have more important things to do as of now, such as getting the Kyuubi to enhance your abilities" answered Zhane.

Naruto was of course disappointed at hearing this, since he was eager to start training with his new found older brother, but understood none the less.

A few minutes after, Zhane had Naruto take off his black shirt and began to do some hand seals and used the same Jutsu he used before to transfer his conscious into Naruto's seal.

-Inside Naruto's seal-

After entering the seal, Zhane found himself standing next to Naruto, where this time they stood directly in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

Shortly after they arrived Kyuubi's large red eyes opened up "_**So you have appeared again?**_"

"Yes, are you ready to fulfil your end of our bargain?"

"_**Of course, I am a Kitsune and I will always keep my word. But be sure to keep yours in return, you must train this boy to be strong, and kill that accursed man Madara.**_"

"That will not be a problem, as I have every intention of doing both and like you I always keep my word" Zhane replied before turning to his young brother.

"Are you ready Naruto?"

"Yea I am" the blonde replied.

With that settled the Kyuubi began to slowly send a large amount of his Chakra into Naruto's body.

-Outside the seal-

Standing next to the two brothers, the two students of Zhane stood watched as crimson red Chakra surround Naruto. Before either of them could comment on the Chakra, Naruto collapsed onto the ground and began to writhing and screaming around in pain.

Seeing this, both Saya and Ketsu went over to Naruto to try and help, but before either of them could move they suddenly heard their sensei's voice tell them "Don't touch him!"

At hearing this they both stopped in their tracks, after which they then saw Zhane move over to Naruto and took out three small needles and stabbed them in his neck in certain points.

As soon as Zhane did this Naruto stopped moving about and screaming in pain and relaxed, where it looked like he was sleeping, although he still had the Kyuubi's Chakra covering his body.

"Sensei, what's happening? Why didn't you want us to touch him?" Saya asked.

"Because a Biju's Chakra is toxic to touch to anyone but their host, if you were touch him when he is coated with the Kyuubi's Chakra it could cause severe harm to your bodies" Zhane explained.

"What's happening to Naruto?" Ketsu asked.

"The Kyuubi and I came to an agreement, in return for insuring that he is not captured and sealed away by the Akatsuki, as well as getting his revenge on Madara. The Kyuubi has agreed to help Naruto. By slowly filling Naruto's body with large amounts of its Chakra and keeping it filled for several days. Naruto body will slowly and absorb the Chakra, where it will greatly enhance his strength, speed and other senses."

Natural when Ketsu and Saya heard this they were both surprised, as they didn't expect this.

"What did you do just now then?" Ketsu asked when he looked at the needles in Naruto's neck.

"I used acupuncture to put Naruto in coma like state and numb the pain in his body. It's a skill I learned some time ago and it is the best way for his body to handle the changes that will happen to him with the Kyuubi's Chakra flooding it. Since the process is quite painful as you saw earlier" Zhane explained.

"So what do we do now?" Saya asked.

"We'll take him back to the house and watch him until the Kyuubi has finished." Zhane said.

Nodding in understanding the two students helped Zhane take Naruto back to the house, where Ketsu used his Hyoton skill to create a stretcher to carry Naruto with.

-Ten Days Later-

Slowly waking up Naruto found himself lying on a bed staring up a wooden ceiling, before he could even begin to wonder where he was he suddenly heard a familiar voice speak.

"Good you're awake"

When Naruto turned he saw his elder brother leaning against the wall next to an open window which was letting the sun's light shine through.

"Nii-san, what happened? The last thing I remember was us talking to the Kyuubi."

"You fell unconscious due to the pain of the Kyuubi's Chakra flooding your body" the elder son of the Yondaime replied. "You've been asleep for ten days."

"Ten days!" Naruto yelled in surprise, where he then tried to sit up, but suddenly felt pain shoot up throughout his entire body.

"Do not press yourself Naruto" Zhane said as he walked over to Naruto and gentle pressed him back down into the bed. "Your body has not yet fully recovered and still needs time to rest. The Kyuubi's Chakra finished its job three days ago, but I kept you in your coma like state until I was certain you were out of danger. I also used that time to remove the seals that the Hyuga and Yamanaka members placed on you" Zhane said. He then went on to explain that once he was certain Naruto had fully recovered from the stress of the Kyuubi's Chakra they would begin his training.

Hearing this Naruto was of course ecstatic, but before he could comment, Zhane continued speaking.

"Naruto there is something else you should know, the Kyuubi's Chakra had a side effect that I did not account for."

"What sort of side effect?" Naruto asked with some concern.

"This" said Zhane, where he took out a small mirror from his coat and held it in front of Naruto, showing his face.

No longer was his face round and full, instead it more angled and narrower, which Naruto thought made him more attractive. His whisker birthmarks were still there, but weren't as profound as they once where and were more like lines. But the thing that stood out most was his eyes, which had gone from clear blue to crimson red silts.

When Naruto saw this he took the mirror from Zhane's hand to have a closer look at himself. But as he did this, he notice that his fingernails had grown slightly longer and pointer, making them more claw like.

"What happened is this because of the Kyuubi's Chakra?"

"Yes, because your body was flooded with the Kyuubi's Chakra for a full week, the Chakra altered your body slightly so that it could work better with it and could handle the changes that were done to it. It is also not the first time the Kyuubi's Chakra has influence your body like this, since before you were born when you were still in your mother's womb. Some of it Chakra leaked into you, which is why you were born with whisker shape birth marks."

"Will they stay like this?" Naruto asked as he looked at his claw-like hand and then at the small mirror to look and his new eyes. As he was afraid that his new appearance would just give those who scorned him for so long more ammunition to throw at him, stating that it proved that he was a demon.

"I am not sure Naruto, but I believe it is possible at the very least to turn your hands to their normal state. As I once fought a female jinchūriki from Kumo who had the ability to grow her finger nails and turn her hands into claws, without having to use her Biju's power. Regardless though we will figure something out, for now you need to let your body rest, I will have Ketsu come in to check on you, after that I will cook some Ramen for you."

At the promise of Ramen Naruto spirits lifted a little, where he then thanked his elder half-brother, who nodded and smiled momentarily before leaving the room to get Ketsu.

-Four Days Later-

After waking up, Naruto spent the following two days lying in bed allowing his body to recover from the effects of the Kyuubi's Chakra. Eventually after two full days in bed he was allowed to leave the his bed and move about, which made Naruto extremely happy, since he had been going stir crazy just lying in bed and looking up in the ceiling.

But what he didn't expect was not being in full control of own his body, where when he went to open his door he accidently broke the handle and then broke a glass full of juice when he was eating breakfast.

Later after Ketsu finished examining Naruto, Zhane theorised that because of the enhancements done to his body by the Kyuubi's Chakra, Naruto was not use to the new abilities of his body.

They then spent the next two days practice doing basic doing basic things like picking up objects, holding them, jumping, running and hitting things. Allowing Naruto to gain a new feel for his body's enhancements and learn how to restrain himself so that he wouldn't hurt or break anything by accident.

Once Naruto had learned to control his body again, Zhane then took the three new Konoha Genin into the forest and up to the top of the dormant volcano. When they reached the top Zhane then made a Shadow Clone of himself and went over to a large flat stone and took a Lotus position.

"What are you doing Nii-san?" Naruto asked when he saw Zhane the purple haired youth make a clone of himself and then sit down on a large stone.

He was of course not the only one who was wondering this, as both Ketsu and Saya were wondering the same thing.

"I'm preparing a special Jutsu, that I created" Zhane replied, "It is called **Jikan no Okure** (Time lag)."

"**Jikan no Okure**?" the three youths repeated.

"Yes, before I first left Konoha, I took with me several notes and scrolls Namikaze had on Jikūkan Ninjutsu. For the past eleven and a half years I have been study the abilities and effects of Jikūkan Ninjutsu, from my studies I came up with **Jikan no Okure **technique."

"What does it do?" Naruto asked whose curiosity was peeked.

"By placing certain seals at six specific points around a given radius, like this island for example, I am able to create a large barrier, or bubble if you will, around it. Once the bubble is up, I am able to manipulate the rate of time inside the bubble, in other worlds I am able to speed up or slow down time. My plan is to speed up time here where we can do several years' worth of training."

When Zhane finished explaining how his jutsu worked all three Genin were left speechless, as they couldn't believe that Zhane created such a technique.

"That's so cool!" Naruto yelled excitedly, "You're awesome Nii-san!"

"Incredible" Saya muttered, as this was the first time she had ever heard of this, and she couldn't believe that Zhane was this powerful.

"_Even after all this time sensei, you never cease to amaze me, to think you had created something like this?_" Ketsu thought with an amused smirk before looking up as Zhane and asking. "How much can you speed up and slow down time inside the bubble?"

"At most I can speed time up by six minutes and eight seconds for ever second that passes in the outside world. This means that one day in the outside world, would be equal to one year inside the bubble. I can also slow down time to the effect, where one day in the bubble would be equal to one year outside."

"_Amazing_" thought the three pre-teens, as they thought about how much stronger they could become.

"So is that what you plan to do?" Naruto asked excitedly, since he couldn't wait to get started.

"Not exactly, you see the technique takes up an immense amount of Chakra to perform. Creating the bubble itself is taxing enough and takes up a lot of Chakra. But speeding up or slowing time down inside the bubble takes up even more Chakra, and to speed time up to the extent that you are suggesting on a large island like this is well beyond my capabilities. If I were to try by myself, there is little doubt that I would die from Chakra exhaustion. To speed time up or slow it down to that point, the radius of the bubble would have to be quite small, like that of a small room or a house, and I don't think we could handle staying cooped up in a small room or a house for a year"

The three naturally nodded at this remark, since they would probably go mad after a month or two.

"So how much will you speed time up by?" Ketsu asked.

"I will speed time up to the point where year in the bubble will be equal to one month in the outside world and we will be staying here for two years."

Hearing this, Saya then decided to ask something she had been wondering, "Sensei if I may, what would happen if someone was to enter the bubble or if we were to leave it?"

"I have already place safe guards on the seals that help make up the bubble to prevent that from happening, where as long as the Jutsu is in effect, no-one can leave or enter the bubble" Zhane replied.

"But what if someone found a way to break through the bubble what would happen?" Saya asked.

"It would depend a great deal on how slow or fast time was moving inside the bubble. If the time difference between the inside of the bubble and the outside world was small, then the most the person would feel is a small wear on their body. But if the time difference was great, then it is very likely that the person would die, as their body would be unable to handle to sudden change in time."

After hearing this all three Genin shared a nervous look and made sure to keep their distance from the edge of the barrier once it was up.

Once he had answered all their questions, Zhane then decided to explain one final thing to his students about the **Jikan no Okure**.

"Now before I begin, there is something else you all should know about the **Jikan no Okure **technique. To preformit and maintain the bubble, the user must be in the centre of the radius and stay there until they end the Jutsu, as they will be inside a small barrier that will keep them outside the flow of time inside the bubble. Normally I would use a clone for such a duty, but given how long I am holding the barrier up, I will have to do it myself.

"But how will you train us?" Naruto asked.

"My clone here will handle the physical aspects of your training, but I will also help you in other ways as well" Zhane replied.

"But how?" Naruto asked, but received no real answer from his brother, who simply said he would see later.

Still unsure about some things, the three Genin decided put their concerns aside and decided to trust their purple haired sensei.

Once everything was settled, Zhane closed his eyes and began to gather his Chakra before preforming a series of high speed hand seals and the said "**Hijutsu: Jikan no Okure** (Secret Technique: Time Lap)."

After saying this, a large seal with six points appeared on the ground around Zhane, where six long lines of written words emerged from the six points and travelled down the extinct volcano to the six seals that Zhane had placed around the island. Once they reached the six seals they then glowed, forming a large circular seal around the island. After which a large silver dome formed over the island, where once it was complete it disappeared, making it seems as if it was never there.

Once the barrier was up the Zhane clone led the three Genin back down the extinct volcano and to the house, stating that it was time to begin their training.

* * *

When the group finally arrived back at the house, Naruto turned to his brother's clone.

"So what do we do first?" Naruto asked who was eager to start training

"You will come with me Naruto" said another Zhane who suddenly appeared out of thin air right next to the Zhane clone.

"Ahhh! What the hell?" Naruto cried where he jumped back in fright when he saw his half-brother appear out of nowhere like a ghost.

"Astral Projection, Ah now I get what you meant" Ketsu said as he realized what was going on.

"It makes sense if you think about, I surprise I didn't think of it sooner" Saya added.

"Okay can someone please tell me what the hell was going on?" Naruto asked since he didn't understanding what they are talking about and was rather annoyed by it.

"Zhane-sensei is using a technique called **Gentōshin no Jutsu** (Magic Lantern Body Technique)" Saya answered where she then went on to explain the technique. "It's a special technique that he and the other Jū Shinobi Shogan use to communicate with one another from long distances. The technique works by the user converting his or her thought waves into Chakra, which are picked up by a certain person. Who acts like a control tower for those thoughts waves and sends them out to others, almost like a radio but in this case we can not only speak to sensei but we can see him as well. My guess is right now Sensei's clone is acting as the control tower, and is allowing him to project his thoughts and his image to the rest of us."

"Correct Saya, very good" Zhane said, as he wasn't surprise that Saya knew so much about the **Gentōshin no Jutsu**, since her sister was Shinobi Warlord like him.

"Now do you understand?" Zhane asked as he turned to his blonde brother.

"Eh, Nope…" Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head embarrassingly and had a goofy grin. "Could you explain it again?"

Hearing this Zhane's clone, Saya and Ketsu all collapsed to the ground in disbelief, while Zhane in his astral form just closed his eyes and shook his head. "_He's definitely Kushina's son._"

After a few seconds a furious Saya stood up in front of Naruto and yelled "What they hell didn't you get, my explanation was perfectly simple?"

"Eh I just got stuff like turning thoughts into Chakra and acting like a radio, but after that you droned out" Naruto replied. After which Saya grabbed him by the collar of shirt and angrily started shaking him about.

"You really are an idiot you know that? How the hell can you be related to someone like Zhane-sensei?" Saya yelled angrily where she continued to shaking Naruto about and yell at how much of an idiot he was.

As this was happen, Zhane just closed his eyes and shook his head again, where he then watch Ketsu try and calm Saya down and let go of Naruto.

Zhane was of course not surprised by the way Saya was acting; she had never been the most patient of people and could get easily annoyed with things. It was one of the few traits she shared with her elder, who in many ways was also the opposite of Saya, where unlike Saya, she was more open, easy going and less serious.

Eventually though Saya calm down and left the matter of how the **Gentōshin no Jutsu** worked for another time.

Once everyone was settled, Zhane then told Ketsu and Saya to go off with his clone to train while he took care of Naruto.

When the others had left, Zhane told Naruto to follow him into the house, where they would begin the first phase of his training.

"So what are you going to teach me first Nii-san, are you going to tech me some awesome Kenjutsu technique or powerful Ninjutsu that will blast my enemies away with one shot?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I am planning to teach you how to use the most powerful weapon that any Shinobi can ever have. It is something that if used correctly will allow you to defeat enemies much stronger than you and is more powerful than any weapon or technique that anyone can teach you. Once you know how to use this correctly, few enemies can stand up to you."

When Naruto heard this he was giddy with excitement as he couldn't wait to start training. Thinking that once he got back to Konoha, he would use the weapon Zhane was going to teach him, to finally kick Sasuke's ass, which would maybe then get Sakura to finally notice him and maybe go out with him. (6)

As they walked through the house, they finally arrived at a door, where Zhane then told him to open and go in.

When Naruto entered the room, he was surprise to see a large room filled with bookshelves on all four sides. With only a small desk and chair in the middle and a small window directly in front of the desk to allow some light in the room.

"Hey what's the big idea Nii-san?" Naruto yelled as he turned to his elder brother. "You said you were going to teach me a powerful weapon that would make me unbeatable."

"The weapon I was referring to is this" Zhane replied where he pointed to Naruto's forehead. "Kunai, Shuriken, Katana, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Bloodline Limits they are all just mere tools to a Shinobi. They are only as good as the person, who wields them. Any fool can rush in head first to fight an enemy. But to be a truly great Shinobi, you must be able to use your head, find your enemies weknesses, plan what you are going to do before you do it. Predict your enemy moves before they do it, use your surrounds to your advantage and use your skills in different ways to catch your opponent off guard. These are only some of the things you need to know to become a great Shinobi, guts and determination can only get you so far. I myself have defeated Shinobi, who were much stronger than me, not by being more skilled but by outsmarting them. A man, who has spent a hundred years training with a wooden sword, will always defeat a novice with a metal sword and right now your head is like a blunt badly crafted sword…"

At this remark a large thick formed on Naruto's head, but before he could respond to his brother's comment Zhane continued.

"…But given time, with my help and these books and with the right training. We can make that blunt head of yours become as sharp as any sword, allowing you to face any number of dangerous opponents."

Hearing Naruto grinned, and got excited again, "Alright right then let's get started!"

"Good, now, I want you to read all those books on the top shelf by the end of the day. During which each hour I will give you a pop quiz on what you have read, and if you don't get enough right, you will have to reread everything again from the start."

-With Saya and Ketsu-

Currently the two senior students of Zhane were sparing against the clone of their sensei on the beach.

After the clone blocked both their attacks, the two of them were standing at opposite ends of one another, with the clone standing in between them.

Before either of them could attack again, the three suddenly heard Naruto's screams of despair coming from the house.

"AAAAHHHHHHH, NNNNNOOOO!"

"Heh, looks like Zhane-sensei as already started Naruto's training" Saya commented with a small grin.

"Looks like it and it's only going to get worse for him from now on" Ketsu remarked with a smirk, before he and Saya attack Zhane's clone again.

-Iwa, One Week Later in the Outside World-

It was a typical peaceful night in Iwa. The moon was up high illuminating the village with it light. The night was peaceful where the only thing that could be heard was the chirping of crickets and there was a nice, cool, gentle breeze coming in from the south. There were few lights on in the village, as most people in the village were in their beds fast asleep.

But as the night wore on, a dark shadow silently sped across the building rooftops, the only reason it could be seen was because of the moon that was shining down on the village.

Quietly, the dark shadow passed by the different Shinobi patrols, without anyone even noticing it presence.

Moving through the shadows of Iwagakure, the dark figure made its way towards the tallest building in the village, where one of the windows had a small dim light still on.

* * *

Sitting in a large comfortable armchair in a small sitting room was the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki (Ōnoki of Both Scales), one of the longest reigning Kages in the Shinobi world.

Ōnoki was a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that had angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he had a long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage haircut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. He wore a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wore the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of flak jacket, mesh armor. He however had both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side and wore simple sandals.

Despite his unintimidating appearance, Ōnoki was regarded as one of the strongest Shinobi alive, even to this very day despite his advance age. Due to his vast experience from surviving various battles and because of his Kekkei Tōta (A Selection of Blood Inheritance) known as Jinton (Dust Release), which allows him to simultaneously use three natures: earth, wind, and fire.

Jinton allows a person to form as a small three-dimensional object composed of chakra that forms between the user's hands. When the technique is released, the form expands and surrounds the target. This nature allows the user to manipulate molecules, giving them the ability to disintegrate anything on a molecular level within the boundaries of the three-dimensional form. Making it one of the most dangerous techniques in the Shinobi world, where it can destroy large fortifications and vast numbers of enemies in an instant.

As the old Kage read his book, he began to rub his eyes, feeling the lateness of the night creeping in on him.

Believing he had read enough for one night, Ōnoki was about to close his book and head to bed. But as he was closing his book, he suddenly felt a strong breeze coming in from the window, which he had left open to allow some fresh air in, so that he wouldn't accidently drift off while reading.

Thanks to surviving so many battles in all three Great Shinobi World Wars, the Tsuchikage had developed an innate sense for danger. So when he felt the sudden strong breeze he took out a Kunai from his sleeves.

"Impressive" the old Kage commented after looking over the room for any sigh of the infiltrator. "You've shown remarkable skill in infiltration and stealth to make it so far into my village undetected, more so by entering my private study. But if think for one second, that I, Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, will sit back and let myself be assassinated, then you're sadly mistaken."

"You need not worry Tsuchikage-sama I have not come here to kill you…" a mysterious male voice said, where a tall man wearing a hooded top appeared out of the shadowy corner of the room, which was to the Tsuchikage's left. "…If I had, you would already be dead."

The man was roughlt five foot eight, who wore Grey pants, a Black hooded top and carried a quiver full of arrows and long sword on his back. He also wore brown booths with a red shawl tied around his waist with a brown corset and what what looked like metal arm guard on his left arm. (7)

Even though he couldn't see his face thanks to the hood covering his head, Ōnoki estimated judging by his height and the tone of his voice. That his mysterious guest was a relatively young man, who sounded like he was in his mid if not late thirties.

At the man's comment the short Kage just scoffed, although he kept his senses alert of any danger. "Tsk, you certainly talk big brat, but I have heard many Shinobi say such things to me, yet I am still here."

"I'm certain you have Tsuchikage-sama" the man replied in an amused tone.

"I'm assuming that you have placed my guards under a Genjutsu" commented the short Kage, as he glanced over at the two Shinobi who were flanking the door to the room. Who had a glaze look over their eyes indicating that they were under some kind of Genjutsu.

"That would be correct; they can neither see nor hear what is really happening between the two of us. As far as they're concern, you are still quietly reading your book. I thought it best that the two of us could talk like civilize men without any unwarranted disruptions. But you need not worry for them, when the two of us are finish, I shall release them from my Jutsu and they shall return to normal unharmed."

Hearing this, the old Kage let out a small sigh of relief and silently complemented the hooded man. As to entering his private study with him barely noticing and placing his guards under a Genjustu in the space of only few seconds was no small feat.

"So if it is not to kill me then why have you come here?" Ōnoki asked, with his guard this up, not trusting the hooded man's assurances.

"I have come here to deliver a message" the hooded man replied.

"A message?" repeated Ōnoki, "From whom?"

"Akechi Zhane."

"That little bastard, what does he want?" Ōnoki said angrily.

Naturally Zhane wasn't well liked in Iwa in fact the only village that hated him more was Kumo. Given the large number of their Shinobi he killed during the war and the humiliating defeat he handed them at the battle of Yashimara.

The reason why Zhane was so hated in Iwa, was not only because he was the son of _Konoha_ no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash) and Konoha no Kuīnzu Bureido (Konoha's Queen of Blades), but because he had also killed many of their own Shinobi in the war himself.

Ōnoki also had personally experience with Zhane, back when the war was drawing to an end. Iwa had been pushed out of Kusa no Kunai (Grass Country) where Konoha forces began to invade Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country). At the same time, Konoha's ally Suna invaded from the south forcing Iwa to fight on two separate fronts.

Naturally Iwa dug in and made both villages fight for ever kilometre they gained, hoping to exhaust both nations and thire advanced. But what the Tsuchikage hadn't expected was Konoha to launch a large scale night raid on his village where they sent several teams of their elite ANBU to infiltrated the village.

The raid was to demonstrate that Iwa itself was vulnerable to attack. It was also to provide a vital moral boost to the Konoha forces, who were exhausted from all the fighting and at the same time have a demoralizing effect on Iwa's forces

Among the ANBU who infiltrated the village was a young nine year old Zhane, who was among the ANBU who had been sent into the village.

Ōnoki had met Zhane when he stayed behind to hold the Tsuchikage off and allow his comrades to escape. Despite being hopelessly outmatch, Zhane had held his own just long enough to allow his comrades to leave the village, after which he was able to somehow escape himself. But not before he killed fourthly-two Iwa Shinobi and written the words "For my Mother" on the village outer wall in the dead Shinobi's Blood.

The raid of course proved to be even more effective than Konoha had hoped, it had not caused a great deal of damage to the village. But it also caused several large fires that lasted several days, and cost Iwa the lives of over five hundred of their Shinobi. It also crippled the village's ability to fight effectively, which forced Iwa to surrender and sue for peace.

"In a few weeks' time you will hear of a rumour regarding another son of the Yondaime" the mysterious man replied.

"What?" the Tsuchikage said in surprise, as this was the first time heard of this, as he had been unaware that the Yondaime had another son.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he is the current Jinchūriki Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-tailed Demon fox) and he is Zhane's half-brother."

As soon as Ōnoki heard this, both his eyes widened in surprise, "_Damnit why the hell am I only hearing about this now? Konoha must have kept this all hidden after the Kyuubi broke free from twelve years ago and was resealed into the boy_."

It of course made sense to Ōnoki for Naruto to be the new Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, since not only was he an Uzumaki, who Konoha had always used as Jinchūriki's for the Kyuubi due to their remarkable bodies. But he was also the son of the Yondaime Hokage, which would fall under the tradition of always having a Jinchūriki as a close relative to the ruling Kage, insuring their loyalty.

"_I'll have to take care of him_" the Tsuchikage thought, "_If that boy is even half like his brother or his father, he could be a serious threat, especially since he would have access to the Kyuubi's power._"

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you Tsuchikage-sama" the hooded man warned, as if reading Ōnoki's mind. "The only reason I am telling you this is because it is only a matter of time before you learn of it from your spies and because it involves the message Zhane asked me to give you."

"And what is this message of his?" Ōnoki asked.

"His message is simple; he wants you to leave his brother alone. Zhane does not care if you send your Shinobi after him, all he cares about this that you order your Shinobi to leave Naruto alone."

When Ōnoki heard this, his brow furrowed, "That brat Zhane has certainly got some nerve thinking he can order me, Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki around."

"You would be wise to heed his words Tsuchikage-sama, Zhane is much stronger than he was when you last saw him. If you were to send your Shinobi after his brother, you would only send them to their doom, and once Zhane has finished with them. He will turn his wrath on you your village and you of all people should know what it is like to face a vengeful Akechi.

At the mention of this the old Kage suddenly had a flashback of an event that happened many years ago. Back when he had just become the student of Mū, the Nidaime Tsuchikage and was fighting in the early beginnings of the First Great Shinobi World War.

-Flashback-

Stumbling through a large forest that was lighting up the night sky as it burnt down, a young and injured Ōnoki hobbled towards an Iwa Shinobi would was lying on the ground not far from him.

"Tenchi are you ok?" asked Ōnoki after he reached the Iwa-nin. But when he turned the person over, he saw that the person had been completely burnt to a crisp.

Seeing this, Ōnoki quickly moved away and turned his face away and closed his eyes in sorrow, unable to look at the burnt corpse of his friend.

"Damnit" Ōnoki cursed, as he held his injured arm painfully, before he began to look for a way to escape. But found he was completely surrounded by flames, with trees falling and burning in every direction he looked. The smoke filled the air, making it difficult to breathe and he could smell the distinctive stench of burning flesh from the remains of his other comrades. Whose bodies were burning in the inferno that surrounded him, making the young man wonder, if he had somehow died and entered hell.

Before the young man could ponder this thought any further, a person suddenly stumbled out of the flames and fell to the ground near him.

Moving forward Ōnoki quickly went over to the person and when he turned the man over. He was horrified to see that the man was almost entirely covered in first and second and degree burns.

"Hey are you alive, speak up, who are you?" asked Ōnoki, as he could not tell who the man was, due to the burns covering his body. The only part of his body that wasn't burnt was the top portion of his face. But it was too covered in, blood, soot and dirt for Ōnoki to recognise."

Eventually though, the person opened his eyes and looked up at the short young man and said "Ōnoki…your alive…good."

"Mū-sama?" cried Ōnoki in surprise, recognising his the Tsuchikage's voice, while at the same time not believing that this was his sensei

"We'll need to leave…now! …this fight is lost" the Nidaime Tsuchikage said as he slowly stood back up.

"Mū-sama! You shouldn't move…your injuries!" the young Ōnoki said, as he couldn't believe that his sensei could move given the extent of his injuries, let alone the fact that he was still alive.

"There's no time for that…!" the elder man rounded. "We do not have long…I just managed to escape him… we need to leave, while we still can."

But as soon as he said this, the two Iwa-nins suddenly heard an inhuman roar coming from where Mū came from. One that shook the two Shinobi to their very core, where they both knew that it would be a sound that would haunt them to the end of their days, however long that may be.

When the two Shinobi turned they could just make out the dark silhouette of a man slowly walking through the blazing flames unharmed. As he got closer, they could see his glowing slitted yellow eyes and his claw like hands that look like they could tear man apart with ease. Furthering Ōnoki's earlier statement about them being in hell, where it appeared as if the devil himself had arrived to greet them.

Before either men could comment, the dark figure suddenly let out another inhuman roar and let out and massive blast of flames from his mouth as he roared.

Wasting no time, Ōnoki quickly grabbed hold of his injured sensei and used the flight technique that he taught him to lift the both of them into the air. Allowing them to narrowly avoid the massive fire stream, which erupted into a massive blast that destroyed the clearing they had been standing in.

The blast had been so powerful that it blew the two Iwa-nins several meters into the air and nearly caused them to fall into the flames below them.

Fortunately though for the two of them, Ōnoki had been able to recover in time and stabilize their height.

"Well done Ōnoki" Mū said before turning to look down at the fiery inferno that had once been a lush green forest. "Damn Akechi's…they really are Devils."

"He's a monster" the young Ōnoki said with a small shudder, as he held up the injured Nidaime Tsuchikage. As their opponent wiped out all twenty of the Tsuchikage's elite guard, whom were all elite Shinobi of high skill and had severally wounded the two of them.

"I never dreamed that Konoha had another Shinobi of the calibre of Hashirama and Madara" the injured Kage remarked. Before to the horror of the two Shinobi, they saw the dark figure shoot of the burning forest and into the night sky, with a pair of pitch black bat-like wings on his back.

"Impossible" yelled Ōnoki when saw the dark figure flying towards them at high speed.

"Hold on Ōnoki!" Mū yelled, where gathered the last of his remaining Chakra between the palms of his hands and used the **Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu** to form a Cylindrical.

"Die you Damn monster!" the injured Mū shouted before firing the Cylindrical which expanded rapidly in size as it flew towards the dark figure.

Seeing this, the dark figure let lose another massive fiery blast to intercept the Cylindrical.

When the two attacks collide a massive blast erupted in the night sky, sending the three Shinobi flying in opposite directions from one another.

-End Flashback-

After remembering that event, Ōnoki's Kunai arm shook with fear, he would never forget his first and only meeting with the legendary Konoha no Kokuryu (Konoha's Black Dragon) Akechi Ryu (8).

Both he had the Mū had barely survived that blast, but were still able to make it back to Iwa, although the burns on Mū body had covered over ninety-five percent of his body, forcing the Nidaime Tsuchikage to cover his entire body in bandages.

Ryu had of course survived the blast, although later on, during the Nidaime Hokage's reign he died in battle during the war against an unknown opponent. No-one knew what had happened or who had done it; all anyone ever found was Akechi Ryu's body, with everything around him in a five mile radius destroyed.

Steading his still shaking arm with his other hand, the Tsuchikage glared up at the hooded man.

"I don't care how powerful that brat Zhane thinks he become! Even he is not powerful enough to take on the full might of Iwagakure by himself and survive and if he does come I will finish the job I started with him all those years ago!"

"Perhaps, Tsuchikage-sama, but should you target Zhane brother "_we_" will be forced to take action against you."

"And who is we?" Ōnoki asked with an annoyed look.

"This should answer your question" the man replied, where he held up a Black jewelled ring on his middle finger and a pendant that was underneath his hooded coat that had a symbol on it. (9)

When the Tsuchikage saw the ring and the pendant, the old Kage turned ghost white, "No you can't be…"

"I am, both Zhane and I members of the Jū Shinobi Shogan, therefore if your village should specifically target either Zhane or his brother. The Warlords and I will be forced to act and we will destroy you village."

"So you're breaking the armistice treaty we signed after the First Great Shinobi World War, and allying with Konoha?" the Tsuchikage said. Since the old Kage knew that this would greatly tip the balance of power further into Konoha's favor.

"No, we remain neutral in the affairs between the Shinobi nations as the original Warlords agreed. Although Zhane is a Shinobi of Konoha, he is a Shinobi Warlord first, he will not upset you or any of the other village's positions, unless he is provoked by someone directly targeting his brother."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" the old Tsuchikage said angrily not believing a word the man said.

"It is the truth, whether you believe it or not Tsuchikage-sama" the man replied. "It is not hard to believe if you think about it. You should know better than most how Jinchūriki are treated in their villages and you should know how Zhane would react when someone attacks his kin. I can also tell you that Zhane does not hold much love for Konoha, since they made him believe until recently that his brother was dead after the Kyuubi attack.

At this a large frown appeared on the old man face, as he went over what the hooded man said in his head. "_Now I understand, no doubt Sarutobi faked the boy's death and hid his status as a Jinchūriki from Zhane, so to make sure we wouldn't learn the truth. He also probably knew how that brat Zhane would react and what he would do to anyone who would threaten his brother, given how family is sacred to an Akechi_" Ōnoki thought, knowing how Jinchūriki were treated in Shinobi villages.

As he thought this over, he could see some benefit for his village in all this, he knew that after learning of his brother treatment and how Konoha lied to him. Zhane would lash out at the village and do want ever he could to make the village pay, since like the old saying "Hell hath no wrath, like a vengeful Akechi."

He also figured that since Konoha kept his only living blood relative away from him. Naruto would be likely to turn away from Konoaha, leaving the village without a Jinchūriki, making it vulnerable.

"Now that I have delivered my message, I will take my leave Tsuchikage-sama" the man said, before he could take a step towards the open window. A Kunai suddenly flew past him and stabbed itself into the wall.

When the man turned to look at Ōnoki, he saw the Tsuchikage, was now floating in the air with another Kunai in his hand.

"Did you really think I wouldn't recognise you…Iga Seigi, or would you prefer I call you Rei (Ghost)."

Hearing this, the man smiled, "Very impressive Tsuchikage-sama, I honestly did not think you would remember me after all these years. But still, I would expect nothing less from the famed Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki."

"I make it a point never to forget a deserter like you" the old man replied with a frown.

Seigi was of course a well know Nuke-nin from Iwagakure, who had been once a rising star in the village. He came from the renowned Iga Clan who possessed the powerful Meiton (Dark Release) Bloodline limit.

Seigi was the branch member of the Clan, yet his talent and skill in the art of the Shinobi was unlike any other person, especially in the art of assassination. Sadly Seigi became disgraced after he failed an important mission which resulted in the death of the Iga Clan heir.

As punishment for failing his mission and the death of his son, the Iga Clan head removed young Seigi's eyes. A punishment that even the Sandaime Tsuchikage thought was extreme, but could do little about it, since it was the Clan head's right to punish members of his Clan.

After the failed mission, Seigi became an outcast in his own Clan but instead of wallowing in shame or in despair for losing his eyes. Seigi trained himself to fight and move without his eyes, using his four other remaining senses. He developed these senses to such a level that he had a sort of echolocation allowing him to sense objects in their environment by hearing echoes from those objects. With these new skills Seigi was able to turn his shame into a blessing, making him an even deadlier Shinobi than he was before. He could predict his opponent's moves by the sound they made with their body and even tell if they weren't telling the truth by listing to their heart beats.

Seigi could also do the same by sensing a person's Chakra due to him being a gifted sensor Shinobi. He could even tell if a person was lying from the fluctuations in their Chakra made from dishonest emotions or if someone is under a Genjutsu. He could even sense out people by their Chakra, whether they were far away or nearby, and could easily tell who they were by their Chakra signatures alone, and perceive their location and movements with great detail.

When he fully developed his new skills Seigi decided to leave Iwa.

Naturally Ōnoki sent a team of Hunter-nins after them, accompanied by several members from the Iga main family. The team of course never returned as their bodies along with the Iga member were found several days later, with no trace of Seigi.

It wasn't until several years later that Iwa began to hear of an infamous assassin. Who targeted specific high ranking corrupt officials and Feudal Lords, killing them all leaving no trace. He became famed because the few people who saw him all said the same thing. He acted like a blind man, but could see more than most people, and he always appeared and disappeared leaving no trace, like a Ghost, hence the moniker.

"I suggest that you surrender boy, regardless of your status a Shinobi Warlord I cannot allow you to simply leave. Even if you try to run, you won't escape this village alive" the old Kage stated.

At this the hood man just smiled and said, "I'm afraid I've already left Tsuchikage-sama."

When Seigi said this, Ōnoki quickly threw his Kunai at Seigi where it passed right through him, revealing he was an illusion, after which the image of Seigi faded away.

"Damnit, another one of his Genjutsu, he's a tricky brat" Ōnoki mutter, while at the same time wondering if Seigi had been really hear from the start.

Shortly after, Ōnoki guards were released from the Genjutsu they were under, and were naturally confused as to why their leader was suddenly floating in mid-air and staring out the window.

"Tsuchikage-sama, what's happened" one of the guards said as he and his partner went over to the Sandaime.

"We had an uninvited guest" the old Kage replied simply.

"What?" said the other in surprise, where he was about to leave the room and alert the patrols and the ANBU. But before he could he was stopped by Ōnoki.

"Don't bother, he's already long gone, and you will never find him."

"But Tsuchikkage-sama we can't ju…" the second guard said, but was interrupted by Ōnoki before he could finish speaking.

"I said there is no point!" the old Kage growled angrily, making the guard finch.

"But we have to do something Tsuchikage-sama" said the first guard.

"Assessable the council, as well as all the Shinobi commanders for an emergency meeting in the council chambers" order Ōnoki.

"At this hour…all the council members will be asleep by now" the first guard said.

"THEN WAKE THEM!" Ōnoki yelled angrily, as he turned to the now nervous Shinobi. "This is an emergency!"

"Hai!" the two guards together said, before the Shunshin away to follow their leader's orders.

After his two guards had left, Ōnoki turned to the still open window and looked into the starry sky.

"A Storm is coming" Ōnoki muttered, as he looked out into the night sky, he could feel it in his old bones and in the air. For the first time in over sixty years, the Jū Shinobi Shogan were on the move and what would happen next, no-one would be able to predict.

N/A

Well that the update for Brother Bond done, sorry about the long overdue wait, but I have been busy with, collage work and my other stories. I will do my best to update sooner next time.

Now as for the next Chapter, it will mostly about Naruto training, although I will have more detail be told on Zhane's Bloodline Limit and Saya's Light Release Bloodline Limit. Naruto's will not be easy and he will have to pass many trails. But by the time Zhane is done with him, Naruto will be much stronger.

Now I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter along with the added knowledge of the Shinobi Warlords and Zhane's family. I will not say when I will update next, since I did like making promise I'm not sure I can keep, all I can say is that I will do my best to update this story as soon as I can.

Also as for my grammar and spelling mistakes, although they may be a problem for people, I'm afraid they cannot be help and I'm doing the best I can with what I got.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Please read and review as I like to hear all your opinions on the Chapter or the story in general, please note that I will answer your all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.

**Author's Note:**

(1). Go to my profile for the address of the image to Zhane's Ship. Bronther's Bond section Number 21

(2). Go to my profile for the address of the image to The Shadow Warriors. Brother's Bond section Number 6

(3). Think to how the Ringwraiths speak in Lord of the Rings.

(4). Go to my profile for the address of the image to the Isle of Mist. Brother's Bond section Number 22

(5). Go to my profile for the address of the image to Naruto's new appearance. Brother's Bond section Number 23

(6). Don't worry people, Naruto will eventually get over his stupid crush over Sakura.

(7). Go to my profile for the address of the image to what Iga Seigi looks like. Brother's Bond section Number 24

(8). Zhane Great Grandfather, for those of you looking for an image of him, go to my profile for the address of the image. Brother's Bond section Number 20

(9). Go to my profile for the addresses of the images to the Symbol of the Shinobi Warlords and what their Rings look like. Brother's Bond section Numbers 7 and 9

**Custom Jutsu:**

(A).** Hyoton: Koori Kairo** (Ice Release: Ice Path): A Technique Ketsu uses, where he uses his Bloodline to made a path of ice. This Technique can be used for someone to travel across water or to throw an opponent off balance and away from the user.

(B).** Hijutsu: Jikan no Okure** (Secret Technique: Time Lap): A Technique Zhane created after study Jikūkan Ninjutsu for eleven and a half years. By placing certain seals at six specific points around a given radius. The user is able to create a large barrier, or bubble around the area. Once the Barrier is formed the user is able to manipulate the rate of time inside the Barrier, allowing him to speed up or slow down time as much as he wants. The technique although has some flaws, one of them being that it takes up an immense amount of Chakra to perform and to slow down or speed up the rate of time inside the Barrier. Making it very easy for a person to die from Chakra exhaustion if they are not careful. Another weakness is that size of the barrier and the length he has to hold it. Meaning that the bigger the radius of the Barrier the more difficult it becomes for him to maintain it. To preformit and maintain the bubble, the user must be in the centre of the radius and stay there until the Jutsu ends, where they will be surrounded by a small barrier that will keep them outside the flow of time inside the bubble. When needed the user can have a clone preform such a duty, but if the user must maintain the Barrier for a prolonged period of time, then they will have to hold the Barrier themselves. Also if a person tries to leave or enter the Barrier before it has been lowered, the sudden change in the speed of time could be quite dangerous to the person. Although it does depend on how fast or slow time is moving inside the Barrier. If the rate of time is small between the outside world and inside the Barrier, then at most the person will feel is a small wear on their body. But if the difference is great, then it could be fatal to the person and their body will be destroyed from the stress of the sudden change.


End file.
